Betrothal 2: Batman meets Galfore
by demiryu
Summary: Starfire must bring Nightwing to Tameran in order for them to be married but, batman has to come and meet Galfore before that can happen, Chapter 18. Pairings: BBXRAE NIGHTWXSTAR some ElecXRee
1. Popping the Question

Betrothal 2

Batman meets Galfore

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman but I do own the Electro and Reese used in this fanfic. I also own a computer, imagination, and have several hours of free time which I use doing things that are probably big wastes of time, and video games lots and lots of video games.

Starfire age 17 asks Nightwing (robin changes his name) to become her betrothal and travel to tamerom (how do you spell it) with her and arrange the marriage. But when Starfire tells him he has to bring his parents or guardian to meet with her Galfore Nightwing has to call on Batman to go with him.

Electro: Age 16 looks like Gohan super sayain in his teenage great sayaiman uniform. Controls and creates electricity. Can shoot blasts of electricity from hands and eyes He is as tall as Nightwing and can fly.

Reese: Age 16 in blue jumpsuit has blue hair and blue eyes with no pupils. She is a sightpath and like raven can pick up objects and people with her mind but must be able to see them. Can't read minds or fly. She is 2 inches taller than Raven.

Chapter one: Popping the question 

It was a normal day in titans tower. Like normal Cyborg was working on his "baby". He had been for over 5 hours. Over the years he hadn't changed much, he may have gotten more mature but otherwise he looked basically the same. He was now 18. Nightwing was in the gym getting a good work out while Starfire sat nearby and watched. She always waited for Nightwing to be done exercising, she just loved seeing him with sweat trickling down his face although she would never admit it not even to Raven. Nightwing had changed his name from Robin a 2 years ago so he didn't have live in Batman's shadow anymore even though he would go back and help him every once in a while. Basically he looked like the Nightwing you saw in the series only he has the hair of Robin, which hasn't had time to grow out yet. He was also taller. Only a few inches below Cyborg at that. Also he and Starfire were in a semi serious relationship. Like I said Starfire was sitting nearby watching as she bit her lip trying not to have lustful visions of Nightwing while she watched. Starfire was still beautiful as ever. Her hair had grown a little below her butt and she was taller now but Nightwing beat her by about 2 centimeters. It was hard to tell but she was shorter than him. She had also grown out in the right places like her ass and breasts. Nightwing loved these new features. In the kitchen/living room was Beast Boy and Electro, who were both playing a game called Halo 3. As he turned his head from side to side trying to shoot the alien scum he yelled in excitement, Electro sat there and killed the aliens silently. Beast Boy was now going by the name of Changeling and even dating Raven. Raven had realized she could show the emotions love, Lust, and happiness around her one true love, which just happened to be Changeling. He wasn't the scrawny little guy he used to be either. He was as tall as Nightwing and about as muscular. Nothing else really changed. He was 16. As he looked to his left to see that his dark girlfriend wasn't reading but watching he then got a great idea. Raven was this girl. (N:A I already described Electro and Reese to you in the beginning above the chapter name) She now could mostly control her emotions but just incase still meditated, drank herbal tea, and spoke in monotone. She was a little taller but still the shortest member of the group. Her hair was to her shoulders and she had also grown in the right places. Changeling especially likes this. Her and Changeling were in a very serious relationship and made out a lot. This was slightly disturbing to the rest of them. She was also 16 but a little older than Changeling. The only person Raven let in her room frequently was Changeling. And you don't want to know what they do in there.

As Nightwing finished his workout Starfire ran up to him with a look of glee on her face.

"Nightwing you have finally finished your exercises" she said looking into his masked eyes.

"Yeh, now I can go and relax" he replied walking steadily faster

"You know Nightwing, we have been "dating" for quite some time now and I have a very important question to ask you." She responded picking up her pace to match his own.

She looked lovingly as he stopped and turned to face her. He smiled one of his rare caring smiles and said,

"Starfire, let me take a quick shower and then we can talk, cause right now I smell like Changeling's shoes."

This comment about her friend made her giggle. He then looked into her eyes, and slowly kissed her. She returned it. She could feel their tongues doing a sort of tango. As he took his tongue out of her mouth and stepped back he left her to rinse his muscular body.

She sighed and floated down the hall and into the Living Room where she saw Changeling begging Raven to play his game with him. Electro just sat there and watched as Changeling begged his little heart out.

"Pleeaaase" he begged

"For the last time No" She responded with a little pinch of annoyance in her tone.

"But it's fun and I know I saw you watching" He said back. Raven narrowed her eyes then smiled, but not just any smile it was one of those "let's just see how long I can keep him going smiles"

"You know if you keep begging her like this she'll lock you out of the Tower again." Electro pointed out.

"She wouldn't do that to me, would she?"

"She might" Electro said with a grin. Just as he finished saying this Raven smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow what was that for"?

"For saying that, I haven't done that in a long time" she said angrily. He smiled nervously.

"Well Raven please, what if we made a deal"? he asked

"I don't know", she said playfully. "Maybe if you meet me in my room for my version of fun when we're done" She said slyly.

" Well I don't know, will you still be wearing your cloak?" he replied.

"You keep pushing it and the leotard might come off", She said with a large lustful smile on her face.

"Well okay then take a seat", he said. She did and the game began, Raven had already known how to work the controller since she watched Changeling quite a lot.

Starfire walked in after hearing the interesting conversation between her friends. She sat down at the table and looked to her left. That's when she first noticed that Reese was in the room. She was reading the newspaper from her old city.

"Hello friend Reese" Starfire said joyfully.

"Hi" was all Reese said.

Starfire turned her head from left to right and asked, "where is friend Cyborg"?

She looked up and smiled "Still worken on his "Baby". Says that he wants to make it fly now, if you ask me it's a waste of time we have the T Ship for that."

"Well I suppose he has to do something to occupy his time"

Yeh, I guess so". Reese then looked over at the refrigerator and her eyes glowed blue. The fridge door opened and a bottle of coke flew out and into her hand. She looked at the cap and it flew off and hit the ceiling.

Starfire loved it when she did that it was so amusing. Nightwing then walked in with Cyborg. Starfire immediately jumped up and ran to the now fully uniformed Nightwing.

"Hello Nightwing may I now tell you what I needed to tell you before?" She was practically in his face.

"Sure lets sit down Star", he said as Cyborg went off to play gamestation with Changeling, Electro, and Raven.

"Well do you remember when I was forced to go back to Tameron and marry that green monster thing in betrothal but my sister blackfire actually set it up and then we found out and I kicked her ass?" she said on one breathe.

"Uh, yes" he said with a slight look of confusion. She smiled at the fact that he would remember such an event even though it had happened such a long time ago.

"Well since I turned 17 I have come within age and it is now time for me to choose my betrothal." She blushed a little " And I was hopping that you would be him". She said in a shy but serious tone.

Nightwing just sat there and looked at her with the thought rattling his mind, she would actually choose him to be her husband.

"Of course I will Starfire, I love you" He said. All she did was shout really loud and hug and kiss him. The other Titans watched in amazement. Then Nightwing looked a Reese who was also sitting at the table.

"Do you mind" Nightwing said as he wanted to be alone with his future wife.

"No not really, if your going to do that get in your room, or at least a closet of some sort."

All Nightwing and Starfire did was blush. The rest of the Titans smiled and Changeling pulled Raven closer. And into a deep kiss.


	2. Preperations and Plasmus

**Preparations and Plasmus**

" Oh, wonderful Nightwing, since you are my betrothed we shall soon be married and One day King and queen of Tamerom." Starfire said hopping around joyfully.

"So when is the wedding"? asked Raven in her usual monotone.

"It is not that simple, friend Raven, first we must go to Tamerom and meet with my Galfore, then we arrange the marriage and in 2 years we will be married."

"So are we all going" Added Electro who had walked over to Starfire and Nightwing.

"Of coarse you are all welcome to join us, it is just that we all have only 2 days to prepare and Nightwing needs to bring someone else."

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked. "Who do I need to bring"?

"Well in order for us to truly be betrothal I need you to bring a parent or guardian to meet with my Galfore"" You must bring Mr. Wayne"

"Why do they need to meet" added Reese not looking up from her newspaper.

"Well they have to meet it is Tamerainian tradition" She replied.

"What's the big deal, I mean is your Galfore going to like hunt Nightwing down if you don't" Cyborg said.

"Well no but I wish to follow Tamerainian tradition and so we will"

"Dude this is gonna be such a cool road trip!" exclaimed the green Changeling "What do I need to bring, this will be so rad" Just as the he ended his sentence the alarm and that red light went off.

"Packing will have to wait, trouble down town" Nightwing responded after typing on his computer. "Titans, GO"

Down Town 

People ran and screamed as the ground shacked below them. A car all the sudden flew out between two buildings and exploded on a building. Out of the shadows a large purple, gooey, foot stepped out. A shriek was heard "Raaarrraeerr" it screamed. This creature was Plasmus the walking sludge monster. As Plasmus stomped down the street he fired large amounts of himself as projectiles. They crashed into buildings and glued cars to walls. As he stood there laughing his horrid laugh, a small disk flew from nowhere and exploded on him. He healed himself and turned to face his attacker.

" You know Plasmus I don't know how you got out of prison, but I know how you're going back in". Nightwing announced in his usual heroic tone. "Titans, GO"

The Titans charged at the great monstrosity. He charged to. Nightwing was the first to attack. He used his Bo Staff and slammed down hard on Plasmus's head. But Plasmus just sucked the staff and Nightwing's forearms. " Let me go you giant piece of Sh… ah" Plasmus sucked Nightwing in completely and in an instant spewed him out. "Nightwing!" Reese yelled. She turned and looked at a car, then picked it up and hurled it at Plasmus. It hit him with great force, then Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon and blew the car up in Plasmus's face. He screamed in pain as he backed up. Then a starbolt and electrical blast hit him in the chest. "Take that you ass wipe" Yelled Electro. Then more green starbolts were shot at Plasmus. He shrieked then turned and spewed his green eye ball things and they surrounded Starfire. "No" she sreamed. "Hehehehe" Plasmus cackled. Then a Large green Rhino smashed into him knocking Plasmus down. "Oh yah" Changeling congratulated himself. Raven giggled a little to herself while watching her boyfriend. Then she threw a bus at Plasmus. After that a large electric blast hit the bus in Plasmus and exploded. "Oh yah, take that" Electro said, Right before the remains of the Bus were hurled at him. Electro was smashed into a building. Cyborg then ran up and shot his sonic cannon at Plasmus while yelling "Take that bugger man" Plasmus then looked at Cyborg and ooze tendrils shot out of his face and wrapped around Cyborg. "Let me go" Cyborg shouted as the tendrils squeezed him ever tighter. Then a disk with a buzz saw in it cut threw the tendrils and returned to Nightwing, who had the other titans behind him.

"What now?" Changeling asked. "We keep fighting" Nightwing said very seriously. They all charged again. Raven and Changeling attacked but only to be thrown back. "Eat this" Cyborg yelled as he charged his cannon again but instead of shooting Plasmus, he shot his shoulder missiles. They hit Plasmus with tremendous force. As the smoke cleared, Plasmus stretched his arm and smacked Cyborg away. "Uh Oh" Cyborg said as was flung in the air. Just then a there was an explosion a Plasmus' back. He turned and saw Starfire and Electro circling him. As they did they blasted him with Starbolts and Electric Blasts. Then they both pulled back as Nightwing threw a small ball that stuck to Plasmus then exploded. Next Electro put his hands on Stafire's shoulder as she charged starbolts. Then he gave her an electric shock and transferred the electricity to her starbolts. "Lightning Bolt" the said in unison. Starfire then hurled the blue "lightning bolts" they had created. As they hit Plasmus Cyborg and Raven blasted him too. Then finally Reese threw a truck at him and he stumbled backwards and fell. He then reverted back to his original human state, asleep.

Titans Tower 

The Titans had put Plasmus back in his jail cell and now were just entering the tower.

"That was fun" Raven said sarcastically, She had hurt her leg and was in Changeling's arms.

"Especially when Plasmus threw you on top of me and you basically strattled me, remind you of a certain "good" time we had"? Changeling said carrying his girlfriend.

"Actually yes, and you still owe me a "good" time". She said with a smile. "I'm going to go heal myself". She said jumping out of Changeling's arms and floating towards the ceiling.

"Wait I thought you were hurt" Electro asked

"Oh yah, about that, bye" at that Raven fazed threw the ceiling leaving Changeling standing there with a look of complete stupidity on his mug. And Electro Sweat Dropping.

" You are so lucky" electro said walking off, probably going to his room to pack, he always had to get stuff done early so he would be ready. Not like Changeling, oh no he waits till the last second.

"Star I still don't understand why I have to bring Bruce" Nightwing said obviously irritated. He hadn't seen Bruce Wayne since he changed his name a 2 years ago. He and Starfire just walked in.

" You Must Nightwing, my Galfore must meet with him in order for him to except you as my betrothal."

"Can't we just put them on a com. Link together?" He wined

"No they must meet face to face"

"Fine I'll call him first thing in the morning, but he can to go as Batman, right?"

"If he wants" She said smiling. She knew Nightwing well enough that even though she told him not to tell Bruce to go as Batman he would anyway

Raven was just finishing her healing when a knock came at her door.

"what" she said coldly, she had just finished healing and was meditating.

"You love slave is here master" Changeling said playfully she blushed but let him in anyway. Her room was still dark but not as dark as before. Changeling had convinced her to lighten it up a little.

"So you ready" she asked

"Yep all packed" he said holding up a suit case. She smiled

"No I mean for this" She said as she came closer and kissed him deep and passiantly.

"Oh that, always ready" He said slyly. He then kissed her deeper and they rolled over so that Raven was on top, she smiled and moved herself on him. She moaned as did he. As they kissed Changeling popped his tongue into Raven's mouth and she did the same. They flipped over so Changeling was on top. Then his natural instinct came along and he started humping her. She had gotten use to it after a while. They then parted for breath and continued for a long time. A knock came at the door and they heard Stafire's voice.

"Friend Changeling if you are in there Nightwing wishes for you to get Electro and Raven to get Reese. He has important things to tell us"

"Sure thing Starfire" Raven said as she lifter her head. She was in only her underwear and on top of Changeling who was in only his boxers. They smiled and got dressed, then parted with one final kiss.

Changeling walked down the hall with Raven on his mind. He stood in front of Electro's door and heard the T.V. Electro had bought on. Changeling was really jealous but electro would every once in a while let him watch it. He then heard "_Menchi! Watch the place_ _while I'm gone. Oh! And stop acting like you understand human words! It's rude to the other animals out there._" He wandered what weird show he was watching now. Electro had always loved to watch weird animation shows.

He knocked.

"come in" Electro said.

Changeling looked and saw his room was covered in all that weird animation stuff. He looked on the now muted t.v. and saw a purple haired girl in a red and black jumpsuit dead on the floor with a trickled of blood running down her lip.

"Nightwing wants to see us down in the living room."

"Sure, just wait a minute" he said un-muting the movie

"What kind of weird show is this" Changeling asked. He looked over and saw that electro had a small refrigerator with is real name initials on it… N.H.

"It's called Excel Saga, it's Anime" He said with a smirk.

"Oh, well that's cool, come on"

"Fine" Electro said defeted.

They entered the Living room and Nightwing and the others. He was standing there with a smile on his face. Wait a smile?

Good News Bad News 

Nightwing was currently standing in the middle of the living room with is one arm draped over Starfire's shoulder. He had a grin on his face that could kill a cow, which made Changeling a little nervous.

"So why'd you call us" Cyborg asked. Nightwing walked toward the group still having Starfire holding on to him.

"You know dude you totally interrupted Raven and I personal time" Changeling said.

"That was so not cool" he finished

"And I was in the middle of a movie I ordered" Electro groaned. " My friend from my old city Jake sent it to me" Electro said obviously mad. (Jake is one of my friends).

Nightwing stopped and looked at them. Then he announced "I have some good news, and some bad news"

"Okay so?" Reese questioned.

"well which do you want to hear first? The good or the bad" he asked.

"How bout the good" Raven said.

"Fine" Nightwing said looking at his 5 other team members.

"Well the good news is that we are heading off for Tamerom sooner than we thought" He paused. "Starfire wants to get there early" he finished.

"And the bad news" Changeling stated.

"Well, you see, I still haven't called Batman" he said everybody sweat dropped.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Dude you still haven't called him?" Changeling stated

"Nightwing why not" Raven asked.

"Damn it, Man your still putting that off, come on your going to end up like salad head over there" he said pointing to Changeling.

"Yeh, your going to end up like… HEY" Changeling exclaimed crossing his arms and pouting. Raven came over and gave him a hug.

"Make you feel better" she asked

"A little" he wined. She winked at him

"Uh… not to interrupt but the reason I haven't called him is because I'm afraid of his reaction." " I don't know if he will be, happy, angry, or devastated." Nightwing really sounded afraid. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Starfire hugged him.

"You won't know till you try" she said in a soothing voice. Nightwing looked at the other Titans, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright then I'll make the call" he said. Starfire giggled at the thought of the dark night at a wedding.

Nightwing went over to his computer and typed some stuff in. Then over the T.V./Monitor a small message came up. It said _Searching_ and it flashed until a old man with a bold head come up.

"Hello, ah master Dick how have you been?" he asked. Nightwing smiled at his old friend

"Just fine Alfred, by any chance is Bruce in?"

"Yes master Dick he is, wait one moment please" Alfred said walking off screen. Then the screen flashed black as an out of costume Bruce Wayne.

"Yes what do you need rob… I mean" he cringed "Nightwing" he finished.

"Nice to see you to" Said Nightwing sarcastically, he obviously hadn't gotten use to the new name. Nightwing looked in the back round and saw his old costume in a glass case.

"Taking care of my old suit I see" Nightwing said.

"Yeh, well what did you call me for, not just to chat I presume." Said Bruce seriously.

"well you remember Starfire, right?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, every time you come here you talk about her all the time." Bruce said. At this comment Starfire blushed.

"well according to her laws on Tamerom, when she turns 17 she must choose a person to be her Betrothed.

"yes" Bruce said suspiciously.

"Well I'm that person, and we need you to travel with us to Tamerom and meet her Galfo… I mean dad, so we can arrange the wedding." He finished.

"No" was all he said.

"What but I…" Nightwing started but was interrupted.

"You are to young and if the Titans and myself were to leave who would protect Gothem and Jump city, Mmmm? Why don't you think I ever married?" Bruce was serious.

"Bruce I have always followed in your foot steps, even as Robin, but now the one thing I'm sure of Is I love Starfire and I don't give a shit what you say, I will marry her no matter what!" Nightwing yelled as his fellow Titans Watched in amazement as he confronted the one and only Batman.

Bruce smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you, Nightwing, I'll be there as soon as possible" "Batman out." And with that Batman vanished from the screen and left the Titans standing there, bedazzled.


	3. Enter the Batman

Enter The Batman 

It was close to midnight in Titans Tower. Nightwing was at his computer doing stuff, Cyborg was recharging, Starfire was watching _World of Fungus, Fungus Unleashed_, Reese was in her room taking a shower, Electro was in his room playing video games, and Raven and Changeling, well, were in Changeling's room doing god knows what.

"Oh Changeling, you're so naughty" groaned Raven as she and Changeling made out.

"Just wait and see how naughty I can be" replied Changeling and he kissed her more. They had been making out for hours now and they loved it. Raven was only in a bra and panties, while changeling was in underpants. Under the covers they kissed and licked each other and moaned and, well you get it.

Changeling loved the feel of Raven's breasts against his chest and he also loved the feeling of her moving herself up and down on him. Raven personally loved the feeling of Changeling licking her neck and face. Although they agreed not to have sex until they were married but this was the closest thing.

As Changeling and Raven stopped for a breath Changeling looked up and saw something in his ceiling window. (He has a window in his ceiling and instead of a bunk bed a full sized bed.) It looked like 2 white eyes looking in the window.

"Whoa" exclaimed Changeling. Raven gave him a strange look.

"What, I haven't done anything yet" Raven said

"No look" said Changeling. Raven looked up and saw the same figure as Changeling.

"What the.." Raven got off Changeling and watched as the figure's eyes widened and it vanished.

"What was that?" Asked Raven. Changeling got up and walked towards the door.

"I don't know but we have to tell Nightwing" he said getting dressed and walking out the door. Raven soon followed also getting dressed.

"Nightwing" "Nightwing" yelled Changeling. As he entered the Living Room Nightwing stood up looking quite tired.

"What is it" he asked

"Something was watching as Raven and I were togerther, It ran away before we could get a good look at it." He exclaimed.

"Calm down I'm sure it was nothing" He said again. Just then Cyborg, Electro and Starfire walked in.

"Nightwing, something is crawling around the Tower" Electro said "It was watching me in my room".

"No kidding when I woke up I walked down to the basement and it scared me half to death!" Cyborg shouted "It made me cut a water pipe, now all the water is off" just as Cyborg finished his sentence Reese walked in, in a towel only.

"Okay who's the idiot who turned off the water!" She yelled. Cyborg sweat dropped. And laughed Nervously.

"Please who is the one who has been lurking around our home" Starfire asked.

"Come on guys It's probably nothing, just your imaginations" Nightwing assured.

"But that's where your wrong" said a dark voice. Then out of the shadows stepped a dark figure. "Nice to see you again"

Nightwing smiled and said in a clear tone "so you're here" then the shadow stepped forth to reveal he was the one and only, The Batman.

"What took ya? I would have expected you to be here much earlier" Nightwing said

"Had a little run in with the Scarecrow" he said in his usual deep tone. Changeling, who was hiding behind Raven walked up to Batman and put out a hand.

"Hey there been a while" he said. The Dark Knight turned and said.

"It sure has, last I saw you, you were barley noticeable as a stick, you look good." This comment made Changeling blush and scratch the back of his head.

"You all have" he said directing his attention to the group "but I guess 2 years will do that"

"It is so great to see you!" Starfire exclaimed squeezing Batman in a bone-crushing hug. Unlike most people he stood there and took it instead of gasping for breath. After Starfire released him he walked forward and took a look at Nightwing.

"Well Nightwing, I would have guessed you would be ready to leave now, I see you're slipping without my guidance" "Nice choice on a fiancé though, nice strong grip." Stafire blushed.

"Jealous are we"

"I don't have time for jealousy and your lucky you got a compliment" "Now are we leaving or what" he said impatiently.

Cyborg Started "Wait just a damn minute we…" Batman gave him a cold glare

"Watch your language, you are heroes to children and I don't want them to catch on to your bad language" he growled.

"Yes sir" Cyborg said like a small child. "We can't leave yet, the T Rocket isn't running yet". (They have a large rocket now).

"well than we better go and get it running, I'll help" Just then the alarm wnet off for the second time.

"Titans, Control Freak is in Nicholas' Electronics, lets go" They all ran off with Batman not far behind.

Nicholas' Electronics 

"Now then you can Either tell me that the Warp Treck video game was better that Halo 3 or…" The voice belonged to a now even larger Control Freak. He pressed a button on his remote and a large cardboard monster came up growling.

"Oh shit" said the cashier. Then an Electric Blast came from nowhere and hit the monster.

"Control Freak, why don't you go back to jail and watch Vorp Track in your cell" Nightwing announced

"For your information it's W A R P T R E C K" he said slowly "And No this is much more fun, take this" He exclaimed as he pressed a button and several random things came to life. A Cash register starter flying, several game cases came to life, and even a gumball machine.

"Titans, GO" yelled Nightwing as he charged towards one of the now fully lifelike cardboard monsters.

The titans separated and fought fiercely. Electro attacked a Game Shelf and along with Changeling hurled it across the room. "Take that" they exclaimed. "whoa" Electro said as a piece of floor about nailed him. "Changeling watch out" yelled Raven. She was currently fighting Control Freak himself. "Damn you" she said. Then Reese jumped up behind him and tried to tackle Control Freak. She missed. Then Raven threw a shelf at him. It hit Control Freak and knocked him far back. At the same moment Starfire was being Chased by several Cash registers, she made quick work of the first 3. The last one was very hard. "I got it" exclaimed Electro as he flew past Starfire and used a electric blast from his eyes to destroy the remaining Register. Nightwing was having a rough time with the Monster cut out. He was using his Bo Staff but to no avail. He finally decided he had enough and used two bird-a-rangs to make a sword. He cut the cardboard creature in half.

Changeling turned into a T. Rex and was about to smack control Freak with his tail, but then a black figure quickly swooped across his path and kicked Control Freak into the dark backroom. It then ran in and with that the doors shut and all the previously non- living creatures stopped.

"What the?" Reese asked all the other titans were thinking the same thing.

Backroom 

"Where am I" Control Freak asked. He looked around and saw only blackness. Then he saw something move. "Ahh" he screamed like a girl.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am the shadow who lurks In the night" the voice said as Control Freak looked around paranoid.

"I am the darkness that follows scum like you" (couldn't exactly remember the words) the voice said.

"Who are you" Control Freak yelled. He then saw something move behind him and yelled as he was engulfed in the blackness.

"I am The Batman" the voice said as everything went black.

The titans stood outside as they heard yelling and screaming of pain and fear coming from the Backroom. Then a very white Control Freak busted out of the doors with little swirls in his eyes. He was tied up and quite frightened. Then Batman walked out from the shadows.

"Damn" Electro and Beast Boy and Cyborg said at the same time.

"What did you do to him" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing you wouldn't" said Batman as he stood there motionless. "Now take him to jail" he said sternly.

The titans stared as the Dark Knight walked out of the store and disappeared into the shadows once more.


	4. Hi Ho Hi Ho It's off to Space we Go

Hi Ho, Hi Ho It's of to Space we Go 

After the whole Control Freak battle most of the Titans stayed a far distance away from Batman. They seemed afraid of him but then again wouldn't you, I mean he beat the shit out of him then scared him out of his mind. Doesn't seem to heroic now does it? Changeling and Raven made out less for fear he would walk in on them and separate them. There was a lot less cussing and for good reason that first night Cyborg almost didn't say a word. Nightwing spent most of his time on his computer or training. Changeling kept trying to sneak into Electro's room to see if he could get his hands on one of his weird movies or a horror novel for Raven. As for Starfire, well she hung out with Batman so she could get to know him better. She never really spent so much time with him, usually they were only together for a few hours but in the 2 days they had to prepare she wanted to know all about him. Batman spent most of his time in Titans Tower working on the T Rocket or well training with Nightwing.

"Can I please come in" Changeling begged outside Electro's door.

"if you stop bothering me than yes" Electro responded. He wasn't currently inside his room but found Changeling trying to get in threw an air vent. Electro came up and typed in his password on the lock to his room. They entered.

"Wow I really didn't notice it before but your room is, cool" Changeling said in amazement. "Whoa what's this" he exclaimed.

"Don't touch that, it's very fragile" He exclaimed, Changeling was currently looking at all of Electro's models. He recognized some of them but most were unknown to him. He looked at one of them, It was a tall robotic dinosaur with 3 guns on it's head. It was red and black with even more guns on it's back.

"Sweet, what is this" He asked. Electro looked away from his book/video DVD case holding a DVD in his hand.

"It's called the Death Saurer, it's a Zoid" Electro explained.

"A what?" Changeling asked confused.

"Never mind, I have a few DVDs of the show I can let you borrow"

"Okay" Changeling looked around Electro's room. It was smaller that the rest of the Titans. He said he liked comfortable places and so they put him in the smallest bed room. He complained sometimes but only to annoy Nightwing. Changeling also noticed he had an X-Box, Gamecube, and Gamestation, how lucky.

"What do you have in your hand" Changeling asked.

"A movie, it's called Spirited Away." Electro said. "I'm going to convince Nightwing to let us all watch it" he said with a grin.

"How will you do that" Changeling asked. Electro held up a finger and it started to spark with electricity.

"I'll find a way." He said smiling. He then told Changeling to meet him in the living room with everybody. He said he needed to talk with Reese.

As they left Electro's room Changeling told him not to bother Raven, she was meditating. He left and they walked separate ways.

Changeling went strait to the emergency intercom and yelled over it. "Everybody get in the living room hurry". Electro sweat dropped on Changeling's way to getting everybody together.

Electro walked down the hall and was soon standing in front of Reese's door. He knocked. She opened and he stepped in.

"What do you need" she asked smiling. He loved that smile. He and Reese had been partners in their old city and tried that dating thing, but it didn't work out, a villain had discovered they were dating and kidnapped Reese. Then the J.L.U put a watchtower up above the city and all their criminals moved to Jump City. That is only one reason they joined the Titans, the other is because they just wanted to and Nightwing had noticed their talents.

"Does your arm hurt?" He asked.

"Why?" she stated rubbing her arm.

"Well I saw that Plasmus had thrown you against a car then when you tried to hit Control Freak he moved and you hit your shoulder pretty bad". He stated. Electro looked around Reese's room, She had several pictures of her and the other Titans, her and her family, and especially her and Electro.

"Well it does kind of hurt but I'm a fast healer, and you shouldn't worry about me." She said walking towards her desk. "You should know by now I'm to stubborn to admit I need help. But I'm always willing to give it" she finished.

"okay then, where watching a movie and we need the whole team." Electro said with a smile.

"fine I'll be down in a few." She finished. Then she walked over to her bathroom and Electro heard the door shut and the Sink water started running.

"Well okay then" he said to him-self as he walked out the door. Walking towards the Living room he decided it was to slow. He was going to run but then decide not to

Flashback 

_Electro was running down the halls trying to get to his room on time for one of his favorite shows. He ran fast and BAM._

"_What the hell are you doing running in the halls" yelled a annoyed Raven_

"_Oops, sorry" he said_

"_Sorry isn't going to make the bruise on my head disappear" she yelled._

End Flashback 

He didn't want to relive that again, Raven made him wash toilets for a week. So he simple looked at the Electrical cord on the ground in a flash turned yellow and zapped himself into the cord. Since Electro's main power was electricity he learned that he could transform himself into an electrical energy form and travel threw and electrical wiring and metal.

Nightwing was in the Gym as he heard Changeling over the Intercom. He was pretty annoyed when he realized it was all to get him to watch a movie that wasn't even there yet.

"So when is this movie getting here" asked Raven impatiently.

"Well… Uh… it's… Um… on its way but in the mean time why don't we all watch me drink milk threw my nose." Changeling said nervously.

The rest of the group looked at each other then Changeling and said in unison "Seen it"

Changeling sighed and said "How bout threw my ears then" the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Changeling we don't have time for this" Cyborg said " I should be helping Batman with the fuel insertion." He completed.

"and I need to finish my book" Raven said coldly. Then there was a flash of light from the television and a large amount of electrical energy came out of it. Then it formed into a shape and turned into electro.

"Sorry guys, Changeling here's the movie" Electro said giving Changeling the movie. He put it in.

_2 hours later_

The movie was over and the lights came back on. Electro and Changeling stood in front of 5 other teens stunned at what they had just seen. (If you haven't seen Spirited Away you won't get this part)

Nightwing spoke first "That was actually a decent movie, I mean for a cartoon"

"Anime" Electro Corrected.

"Dude that was a big waste of damn time" Said Cyborg.

"Actually I kind of liked it" Raven pointed out.

"The giant baby was most amusing" said Starfire happily.

"Seen it already but it was good" Reese said

"Titans, not to interrupt your movie night, but the rocket's ready." Said Batman standing in the doorway. The team quickly got up and got their stuff. As they moved to the launch bay they saw the T Rocket, Cyborg's pride and joy.

As they entered they saw it was much bigger than the T Ship and hade 5 bedrooms. The lodging arrangements were that Cyborg sleeps alone, Batman sleeps alone (like he would sleep), Nightwing and Starfire sleep together, Raven and Changeling sleep together, and Electro and Reese sleep together. There was a small kitchen, and a bathroom and a lot of buttons and controls. As the Titans got in their seats Batman said. "Everybody ready, good"

"Alright y'all off to Tamerom." Cyborg shouted happily. "launch in 5…4…3…2…1…GO" he said and they were off.

"Exiting Earth's atmosphere" said Raven. Cyborg then released the Rocket boosters and the T Rockets engines went full power and it was off into space they went.


	5. Teen Titans In Space

**Teen Titans, In space**

"All right y'all, can unbuckle and do what ever." Cyborg said happily.

"First to the bathroom" yelled Changeling as he headed for it.

"Damn" said Nightwing. He kept his voice just above a wisper because after Batman got on Cy's case, they all knew not to curse around him.

"I'm going to meditate", Raven said heading for her room.

Three Days Later 

It had been 3 days since the Titans had left Earth. So far no criminals had struck according to the Titans East, who were watching the city and the Tower. Superman was watching over Gothem for Batman. According to Starfire it would take about 4 more days it get to Tamerom. Batman was currently in the Batwing, which had been attached to the bottom of the T Rocket.

"Are we there yet" wined Changeling he had been wining like this 12 times every day since they left. Yeh twelve, Raven counted, shows how annoying it was.

"No, we are not there yet and will not be there for 4 more days!" yelled Raven.

"But I'm so bored, Electro forgot his Gamestation and I forgot my CD player." He said.

"Well that's your fault now isn't it." Reese said

"Raven just tie him to a chair that should shut him up" yelled Cyborg from the front of the ship.

"Come on Cyborg, Raven wouldn't do that, unless she was trying to be frisky" Changeling said slyly while raising his eyebrow to Raven.

"Grrr, That's it, come here" Raven yelled. She grabbed Changeling by the collar and dragged him into their room. Then the Titans heard a loud assortment of whacks and booms. Raven walked out with the look of pleasure on her face and Changeling didn't come out.

The Titans all looked into the room and saw that Raven had shoved only Changeling's head into the portal to _nevermore_ in her mirror. He was running around trying to pull it off but to no avail.

"Damn" Cyborg Said

"Shit that has to hurt" said Nightwing Electro busted out laughing

"Oh, my, GOD that has got to be the best way to get someone to shut their mouth" he laughed. Cyborg, now noticing it was really funning, busted out laughing to.

"Um… Raven is there anyway to get it off his head, for, you know when we get to Tameran". Asked Nightwing The rest of the team went back to what they were doing.

Raven gave him a death glare and said some nasty words in a foreign language then went back to her book.

"Okay then" said Electro looking up from his book. Changeling walked over while trying pull the Mirror off, and he did, after tripping and falling. He got up and looked over Electro's shoulder and saw he was reading a comic. Then he noticed, it was backwards.

"What is that" Changeling asked referring to the Book in Electro's hands. "It's back words" He said picking it up and flipping threw the pages.

"No it's Manga, Japanese Graphic Novels" Electro said. Changeling looked confused.

"It can't be a novel, it has pictures like a comic, Raven's books never have pictures and believe me after sneeking into her room so much I would know."

"Hense the word Graphic pea brain" Electro said. "Look, it's read left to right to left, like this" He said showing Changeling.

"Oh" said Changeling in amazement. For the next hour Electro taught Changeling how to read a graphic novel. He even let him borrow one called _Kindaichi Case Files_. Changeling loved it.

Electro walked up to the front of the ship next to Cyborg and said "Well, I shut him up"

Cyborg turned and looked at him "A bet's a bet, how the hell would I know that fucking Idiot would actually read something" He said giving Electro 10

"Nice doing business with you" Electro said as he took the money and put it in his shoe.

Starfire was in her room looking through picture in a photo album, all of them of the Titans. She loved taking pictures and especially her camera it was very special to her. Nightwing hade given it to her for her 16 birthday.

"Watcha doing" Nightwing asked. Starfire turned behind her to see her soon to be Husband

"I am sad, yet happy at the same time." She responded He sat down next to her.

"Why" he asked.

"Well as soon as we are married We will have to learn how to rule Tamerom, I am afraid we will have to leave the Titans."

"What, but Star, you and I both know that our lives are with the Titans, if we leave their over." Nightwing said sadly.

"Yes I know but I can't ask my Galfore to take over again, and Blackfire is probably with that green ooze thing somewhere."

"This is a very tough decision but I'm sure, when we're married we will make the right one." He said pulling her in closer for a kiss. Then he heard a loud crash. " Ugh, and I thought Electro's comic would work" Nightwing said as he walked out the door. He looked to his left and saw his toothbrush on the ground, he smelled it, it smelled like tofu.

When out the door he saw that Changeling was being chased by Cyborg.

"Come here you little son of a bitching grass stain!" yelled Cyborg. "I can't believe you" He shouted.

"Come on Cy I didn't do that much damage." Changeling responded still running.

"You detached the Batwing when you leaned on the control console." He yelled now to the cornered Changeling. " And now I'm going to kick your ass, Batmans' going to kick your ass, and more than likely you'll annoy us even more and get your ass kicked again.

"Um… was an Accident". Changeling begged. And just as Cyborg was about to rip his itty bitty brain out Nightwing stepped in

"Cyborg, what's going on?" Nightwing asked

"The little bastard detached the Batwing, with Batman in it." Cyborg yelled. Nightwing kept calm.

"Oh, come on Cy, I bet the Batwing, wasn't detached, maybe loosened a little, I doubt you would be dumb enough to allow it to be removed by the simple press of a button" Nightwing concluded. Just then the back doors on the T Rocket opened to reveal an extremely pissed Batman.

"Who's the idiot who released the Batwing, I was almost sucked into space!" Batman said angrily. Everyone pointed to Changeling without even looking up from what they were doing.

"Heh,heh,heh" he laughed nervously. Batman got in his face and said in a very angry tone.

" Do you realize the damage you could have done, my life, as well as your own was in danger, if you opened that door while the Batwing was off the rocket everything and everyone would have been sucked out of the ship."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry" he said, nervously. He was sweating like a pig.

"forget about it" Batman said as he stormed off to his room.

"Nice going" Cyborg said angrily. "But I guess it's partly my fault for even asking you to come up and show me what you were reading" Cyborg said scratching the back of his metallic head.

"it doesn't matter, I'm just glade Batman didn't fucking kill me." Changeling said in relief.

"Batman doesn't kill" Nightwing said. Changeling then sighed in relief. Nightwing smiled "but he will beat the hell out of anyone who makes him angry enough"

"Great" said Changeling sweat dropping. Then he noticed Raven was heading into their room, and he got an idea, a very, very, good idea. He smiled as he made his was to Raven, with one thing on his mind, love.

"Azerath Metriom Zinthos" Raven chanted as she meditated in peace. She didn't even hear the her green boyfriend enter. Changeling snuck up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there" he said in a quite soothing voice

"I'm meditating come back later" She said without even opening her eyes. Changeling was kind of hurt put planned on being persistent from the start. So he slowly kissed her not realizing he had wondered right into her trap…

Nightwing was talking to Star about the wedding.

"So how will this work out again" he asked. Starfire turned and looked at him with her big emerald eyes.

"I told you already, first we will arrive, then have a big dinner with everyone. After that Batman and my Galfore will meet in a private meeting and agree on the terms of our wedding." She said in a very sweet, yet slightly annoyed voice. Nightwing loved it when she sounded like that. He would sometimes tease her and she would use this tone to make him feel bad.

"Thanks, oh and will we be sharing the same room?" he asked. Nightwing knew that if he and Star shared the same room then he could make out with her every night. He also had special plans to accomplish.

Starfire looked at him slyly, then with a kiss on the forehead she said " of coarse, on the first night anyway, after that we have to wait until Galfore and Mr. Wayne meet, then we can sleep together." "But until then, you sleep in the same room as Cyborg" She said

Nightwing looked as Cyborg waved his hand nervously.

"Great, if we have to wait until Bruce talks to Galfore then we will have to wait quite a while." Nightwing said as he sighed.

"Why is that" Starfire asked.

"Because Bruce isn't exactly the type to talk when he's Batman." Nightwing said running his hand through his hair. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun here" He said in a very low tone.

"I believe you are right, in fact lets go have some fun now" Starfire said very seductively, then she practically pulled Nightwing into their room.

"Wow, it's a wonder that we ever see Raven, Changeling, Nightwing, and Starfire anymore" Reese said as she walked up behind Electro.

"Yeh, if I didn't know better I would saw they were all married all ready" Electro commented marking the place in his manga.

"Hey guys what do you make of this?" Cyborg shouted from the front of the ship. Electro and Reese looked at the strange disfigured object. "What the hell is it?" Cyborg asked.

"don't' know, It looks like a meteor, but it's to small" Electro said.

"Look at that it has smaller things surrounding it, looks kind of like huge piece of shit." She added.

"I'll zoom it in, maybe we can get a better idea of what it is" Said Batman who had appeared out of nowhere.

"How the hell do you get here?" Electro asked in surprise. Batman gave him a death stare but quickly realized they were all teens, nothing he could saw would stop them from cussing, even though they had gotten better.

"It's a rather large piece of rock, but there is some king of heat signature coming from it, maybe I can…" Batman stopped as the object vanished from sight. "what the?"

"It's gone" Electro said pointing out the obvious. "Where did it go"

"IF we knew we wouldn't look so surprised" Reese said to Electro in a know it all voice.

Now then lets get back to Raven and Changeling. Last we were with them, Changeling had interrupted Raven's Meditation with plans of love unfortunately he fell into a trap of Raven's own delight. Changeling moaned as he lied in bed, and under the covers near his waste was a rather large mass. Changeling moaned in delight as the mass near his waste did things to him that he never thought would happen this soon. The mass then moved up and showed itself to be Raven. She had been under there the entire time and right now came up from under the covers with a small sinister smile on her face. She also had a little bit of white fluid trickling from her lips. She quickly licked it off. You can probably guess what she was doing.

"Oh Raven that was wonderful, you give on hell of a blow job." Changeling said in a loving tone. "Can we do this again sometime". He asked

"Sure" She said. "But now my only request is that you can make out as good as I can blow." She said devishly.

"Of coarse" Changeling then pulled her under the covers and you could her Raven giggling as Changeling did "good" stuff to her.

Now that we covered Raven and Changeling, lets get to Nightwing and Starfire. They had just entered their Room and were in the beginning stage of making out. I'm pretty sure there are about 26 of them. I'm only going to cover the basics though.

"Nightwing, you always know how to make me smile" Starfire said as she rolled over on top of Nightwing. He embraced her and she did the same. Then their lips came together in an unforgettable kiss to end all kisses. It even broke the record, which is currently held by Changeling and Raven.

First their lips massaged each other then Nightwing's tongue slipped against Star's lip begging for entrance. She allowed it and their tongues rubbed against each other in a war of love. Starfire could feel Nightwing's tool now fully erect under her. She then flipped over pulling the "Man Wonder" as he called himself now with her. Nightwing slipped his tongue out of Starfire's mouth and moved it to her cheek, she loved the smooth, wet feeling of him licking her. They flipped again and Nightwing moved his hand down to her ass. He lightly squeezed and rubbed it. Then they parted for air. Nightwing and Starfire's first really long make out session, they didn't want it to end. But it did, and with it's end came a large crash sound that came from outside.


	6. The only thing to Fear, is Fear Itself

**The Only thing to Fear, is Fear Itself**

"What the Hell happened" Nightwing yelled as he exited the room he and Star were making out in.

"Man I don't know what the fuck is going on, I think we're in some kind of Gravity field." Cyborg said. Batman looked over his shoulder to make sure all the Titans were here.

"Okay Titans listen we are in a Magnetic Field, but it's coming from nowhere" Batman responded like a professor.

"Actually I think that is pulling us it" Reese commented as the Titans all looked up on the Screen to see that they were all being pulled into that meteor thing.

"Whoa, that thing huge" Changeling Said, Raven was behind him with her arms around his waist.

"But to small to be a meteor" Batman Stated The titans all stared at him then back at the figure. " The thing is, is that thing is to small to have this strong of a magnetic pull"

"Maybe it's coming from somewhere else" Electro questioned

"Like where, the empty region of space surrounding it" Raven said sarcastically. Cyborg turned to the rest of the team.

"No, it's defiantly coming from there, and unfortunately Tameran is going to have to wait because there is no way to get out of this magnetic pull." Cyborg told the rest of the team.

As Cyborg finished the pull got stronger and soon they were speeding towards the meteor.

"Everyone brace for impact I can't slow it down" Cyborg Shouted. Raven held on to Changeling, Starfire did the same with Nightwing, and Reese, did the same with Electro?

Even with the confused look Electro knew Reese still had it for him, she just wouldn't admit it. She was stubborn but none the less she held tight to him.

The T Ship hurtled toward the Meteor at speed that would make your head spin. They all shouted as the ship hit the surface of the Meteor, but no damage was done. Instead they sank into the Meteor like a giant goo ball. The meteor was soft but looked hard, and it was full of catacombs.

"Uh, that was painfull" Electro wined as they all got up. Reese was currently on top of him in a sideways fashion.

"Owie" Starfire said getting up off on Nightwing. She looked over at Raven who was clinging for dear life to Changeling her eyes closed.

"Raven it's okay you can let go now" Changeling said in a soothing voice. Raven then realized she was safe. She let go… then the ship rumbled and she grabbed him again. He hugged her back.

"What was that" Nightwing asked in his usual voice.

"It came from outside" Cyborg said. Batman then walked towards the door.

"What in the hell are you doing" Cyborg asked. Batman turned to face him.

"I read the amount of oxygen levels in the air, we should be able to go outside, I'm going to find what ever made that sound" he said.

"We're coming too" Nightwing told Batman as all the Titans walked up to him.

"Fine" was all he said

As the Titans walked outside they noticed that the ground was rock hard but it was just soft a minute ago. Batman lead the Titans to a small area. As they looked around the walls around them all the sudden turned Red.

"What the hell" asked Nightwing. All the Titans stared at the walls Then Starfire screamed. "Starfire, what's wrong" Asked Nightwing.

"Look" she said. She was pointing at a figure standing in the middle of the room.

"What is that" Changeling asked.

"Titans, so good to see you again" The figure said. Cyborg then turned on his built in light and scanned the figure.

"No it can't be" Cyborg said.

"What who is it" Nightwing asked.

As the figure moved into the light Cyborg said "It's Slade" The figure showed himself and was indeed Slade.

"What how the hell did you get here" Nightwing yelled. Then he smiled and said "Well it doesn't really matter you can't take all eight of us without the powers you received from Trigon" He said cockily.

"I'm not here for them, only you and right now you should say bye bye" Slade said and then the floor dropped out and the Titans landed in 7 separate rooms each with it's own tunnel leading somewhere.

"How did you get here" Nightwing yelled. Slade simply laughed and evil laugh and charged forward.

Then Nightwing took out his bo staff and did the same. Slade jumped and kick a roundhouse while Nightwing dodged and blocked. Then with a swing of his Staff smacked Slade in the Face. He simply got up and cracked his neck back into place. Then took out his own staff and attacked.

In a similar chamber below Nightwing and Slade, Cyborg was trapped.

"What the hell, how the shit do I get out of here" he yelled. He then realized there was a path. "Well, might as well start walking" He said as he walked forward. Then the walls again glowed red. And a figure appeared before Cyborg, he couldn't quite tell what it was but it soon showed it self to be… a Giant monster Candy Bar? Cyborg looked sick the he heard a light evil laugh as the Candy Bar advanced on him.

Back with Nightwing and Slade

"Slade how did you get here, and why are these walls red" Nightwing asked his evil foe.

"Nightwing, what you don't realize is the answer is all around you, I'm not the Real Slade." He finished then a voice from nowhere came up

"But your worst fear come to life" it said.

"What the hell, who are you, what do you want with us." Nightwing asked.

"Your fear, I feed of it, and the more you fight the more powerful your fear becomes. Your friend are just now meeting their fears and soon they shall be destroyed by what they fear most" It said

"No I won't let you do this" Nightwing yelled "I will figure out a way to defeat you" he yelled again.

"That is highly doubted" it said back. Then Slade attacked and Nightwing having enough turned two bird-a-rangs into a sword ran toward him. The two clashed and in a split second Nightwing drove the sword deep into Slade's stomach. He gasped in pain and surprise. The he fell over seemingly dead. Blood seeping from the wound soon covered the floor and Nightwing turned to walk away. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Starfire, she had a sad look on her face.

"Starfire what is wrong" Nightwing asked. "And how did you get out of that hole" he questioned.

"Nightwing I have some terrible news" She said sadly

"What" He asked she looked deep into his eyes.

"I cannot marry you" She said

Raven was in deeper than she could have thought. She stared in fear as a large creature covered in mouths walked nearer and nearer. It had tentacles coming out of everywhere.

"Stay back" Raven commanded. It still advanced. Then once it was close enough for the glowing red walls to illuminate it she saw that it was the same creature she saw in _Wicked Scary_. She never wanted to admit it but it still scared her.

"Azerath Metriom Zinthos" Raven chanted as she picked up stalagmites and hurled them at the creature. They hit it with extreme force and it backed up so it was far enough away to hit Raven with it's tentacles. She tried to dodge but failed. She was smacked down by one of it's tentacles. Raven once again chanted her magic words and threw rocks at it.

"That won't work my dear" said the voice. "This is the fear you try to conceal most, this creature is actually quite intriguing I think I may keep it as a guard to myself."

"Piss off, where are my friends" Raven yelled. Anger flustered up as random things glowed of black energy

"They are in the same situation that you are, and if you ever wish to see them again, you must first defeat this creature." It said laughing evilly.

"Stop it" Raven yelled then she was hit over the head with one of the arms of the creature. "Stay back you bastard" she warned. It advanced.

"Oh man what the hell is going on" Cyborg asked as he fought the Monster candy bar.

"Die" he said firing his sonic cannon.

The Candy Bar fell apart as Cyborg hit it with his cannon. Then the smaller pieces came alive as well.

"What the" Cyborg began then he heard a voice.

"These "Candy Bars" are not what you fear most, but they make you physically sick, they are worse than your greatest fear." The voice said.

"What are you" Cyborg yelled

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, but until then enjoy your time with this chocolaty creature." Then the voice disappeared.

" Ah man this thing is going to rip me apart. Take this" Cyborg yelled. The Candy Bar just took it and separated itself even more. Cyborg was getting nowhere. He started to back up, then he saw a small pool of liquid behind him, and he knows chocolate can't exist in water. So Cyborg lured it back to the pond. And as the Bar attacked Cyborg dodged and shot his Sonic Cannon and hit it on the back this caused the creature to fall into the water and melt away into nothing.

"Boo Ya" Cyborg shouted. "Now to get out of here" he said running into the exit to the cavern.

Back with Nightwing

"Starfire, what do you mean" Nightwing said worried.

"I…I…am sorry, our betrothal is over, I no longer wish to marry you." Starfire said. She turned and began to walk away.

"No, this can't be" Nightwing said.

"Let it go, we can still be friends" Starfire said.

"No, I mean, you aren't Starfire are you? It's the meteor, he found a fear in me worse than Slade, and that's loosing you." Nightwing said. Then he raised his sword and said "I'm sorry" to the fake Starfire. He then sliced her in half and she and the Body of Slade disappeared. "Now to find the others and the real Starfire" Nightwing said as he ran to the exit in his cavern.

Changeling was walked down the dark tunnel his cavern emptied out into.

"Dude, I can't see a damn thing" Changeling said to himself. He squinted his eyes but saw nothing. He perked up his ears and heard nothing. So he continued to walk. As he walked into another room the walls light up red and he heard the most chilling voice ever, even more chilling than Raven's.

"So, another one I can feed off of" the voice said. Changeling spun around and did a double take and still saw nothing. "Yes, I sense much love for another in you, but I also sense a fear you hold even worse" The voice said.

"Who's there, show yourself" Changeling yelled. Then in the midst of the illuminated red room he saw a figure, no several figures. He squinted his eyes and realized they were the worst thing ever. "No, no, don't come near me, leave me alone" As they got closer Changeling looked for another way out. He found one, nut it was only big enough for a small dog. So he changed into one and squeezed through it. After he got to the other side he saw the creatures were following him. "No stay back you evil disgusting Fleas." Just as Changeling finished his words the fleas number doubled and Changeling ran, fast. He screamed like a little girl as he ran too. He then heard a scream much different than his, and he realized it was Raven's.

"Stay back, Azerath Metriom Zinthos" She yelled as the giant tentacle monster advanced on her. She was running out of rocks to throw at it and quickly figured she needed to use her powers much wiser. So she fired a beam of black energy instead of a foreign object. This beam smashed the creature into the wall as it roared in pain. "Got ya" she said victorious. Then the creature just got up undamaged. "Shit" she said. Raven then heard a girly scream coming her way, and she soon found out it as Changeling.

"Raven" he yelled happily

"Changeling" she said in the happiest monotone she could muster. They came together and hugged. "This meteor, it's creating images of the creatures in our memories.

"No" He said back "It's making our fears come to life" "And the more we fight the stronger they become" Changeling said.

"Then how do we defeat them, if we can't fight them without them becoming more powerful we're finished." Raven stated. "Wait, if they become stronger when we fight them, then what if we switch fears" Raven said as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey you may just have something, you can take the blood sucking fleas, and I'll take the brain eating monster". Changeling said. Then they broke apart to attack their new targets.

Raven was first to attack she chanted her magic words and surrounded the small black insects with her black demonic magic. Then she squeezed the life out of them. Once she was done with the first round the second came up behind them, and Raven did the same over and over again. Changeling turned into the biggest meanest creature he could thing of, a Giganotosaurus ( basically bigger than a T-Rex with longer arms, and three fingers). He roared in magnificence as he charged forward. Changeling then head butted the tentacle monster into the wall. Then he tried to tail whip it but his tail was caught by the Tentacle Monster. The Monster then used all of it's tentacles to lift him up and throw him into the floor. After cursing in his mind he got up and charged again. This time he took a huge bite out of the creature, as much as he disliked it. The Monster's blood splattered everywhere and since it wasn't fighting Raven it couldn't regenerate. Then Changeling quickly tail whipped it into a wall and it disappeared. Changeling turned back into a human form and began spitting.

"Yuck, patooey, I can't believe I not only took a bit of damn meat, but did it to a giant monster." He groaned while spitting and wiping off his tongue. Raven giggled a little at Changeling's act then got serious.

"We have to find the others" she said "then we'll deal with what ever is causing all this." Changeling agreed and they were off in the only direction they could go, strait. Changeling and Raven ran down the dark tunnel connected to the dark room they were in.

"Damn it" Electro said as he was knocked back by a giant figure. The Creature Electro was fighting was huge and had 6 fingers and 6 toes. This Giant was called a Gibborim. These Gibborim were evil ancient giants that in ancient times were suppose to hold the peace. The creature before Electro though was no Gibborim but more of 1/4 of one. It was as tall as Cyborg.

"This is a creature which strikes fear into your heart, the Gibborim is a powerful creature, too powerful for one mind, so this creature is half of what they are" The voice said in a haunting voice.

"Who the hell are you, I've read a lot about these monsters and I know that this is no Gibborim" Electro yelled. Then the six fingered giant charged at him with fire in his eyes. "I better make this quick" Electro said to himself. The monster fired a large blast of flame at Electro who took to the air and blasted it with electricity. The Gibborim stopped in it's tracks and shrieked in pain. Then it turned to Electro and shot a laser out of it's eyes. The beam hit him directly in the chest and blasted him against a wall. Then the creature jumped in the air and was about to make a deadly blow to Electro.

"No you don't" Electro commented as he dodged and kicked the Gibborim in the chest. It backed off then charged again. This time in close range combat. The two fought with a series of punches and kicks that were making contact and being blocked. Then the Gibborim used a flaming fist and pinned Electro to the wall. Then Taking a leap into the air was about to make a final blow. Electro watched as the Gibborim quickly plummeted down in a killing position. He had lived a great life, and it was to late to stop the Gibborim, it was too close and had too powerful of an attack, he would die. "No" Electro said quietly. He won't be killed by the fucking stupidest thing on Earth. "NO!" Electro yelled as he got up. Then he pointed both hand at the Gibborim and said "I won't go down like this!" then a giant blast of electricity surged out of his hands. I mean HUGE it was more powerful than anything Electro had ever done, and it was powerful enough to consume the Gibborim at the last second. The Electric blast Electro created wiped out most of the Gibborims body, while pushing it back. The Gibborim was much less than it use to be, an arm and a chest and a head were all that remained. It landed on the floor with a smack and twitched for a little bit, then it died and disappeared into thin air.

"Now I have to find the others" Electro said then he heard a slightly familiar scream "Reese?" Electro asked. He then directed himself in the direction he heard the shrill and flew to it.

Reese was slowly backing up from her creature. But her creature was no ordinary fiend and to understand why this is her fear you must understand Reese's powers and past.

In the Past Reese was blind. She could not see. Electro though would help her out and be her friend. Once Electro got his powers though everything changed. Some for the better. Once Electro was a hero, he didn't have enough time to visit her everyday. And soon when her mother arranged for a surgery to give her back her sight, she never heard from him, until that wonderful day that is. On this day the surgery was a success and Reese learned that she was a psychic. But not a normal psychic, she couldn't read minds or fly or any other psychic stuff. She could only move objects and people with her mind, and she could only do it when she could see them, she was a Sightpath. Ever since her changing from a blind to a superhero whose powers really on light and sight she has been deathly afraid of the dark.

"Stay back please, some one help me Ahhh" Reese screamed she couldn't fight this, it didn't even have a form. Than she heard the voice.

"This is a marvelous fear, yes you have the darkest fear of all. This shadow creature can consume you into everlasting blackness."

"Who…who are you, what do you want with me" Reese said as she looked at a bolder and threw it at the creature. The bolder hit it but did nothing.

"I feed on your fear, the more you are afraid the more my hunger intensifies, and the more I need to feed, the fears of you and your friends are defiantly the best I have seen in a long while." The voice finished. Reese looked kind of confused but then noticed that her powers had not effect on this creature, t was a shadow for crying out loud. Reese could do nothing as she screamed and the shadow covered her in darkness.

Reese could see nothing and she began to hyperventilate, which is bad. She was having a panic attack because of the darkness. "No I don't want to be blind, it want to see. Please let me out, I don't want to be blind again" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

"You don't have to" a voice said from no where.

"Who's there" Reese asked still in her frighten form.

"It's me the" the voice said then a spark of yellow electricity illuminated the shadow creature as it screamed in horror and pain and died from the light.

"Electro!" Reese shouted in joy. She ran up and hugged him for all he was worth. He hugged her back as she cried in his chest.

"We have to find the others" He said as they separated. Reese nodded and they were off. It's good thing Electro could create a sort of light with electricity. They ran off in the direction they had heard yelling and explosions. In the distance they could see green flashes. Electro and Reese automatically knew who it was.

The two got closer to the green flashes and soon were right on top of them. They watched as Starfire blasted her starbolts at these small almost gremlin looking creatures. Starfire landed and fired more starfbolts but the little creatures surrounded her. As soon a they were about to strike half of them were crushed b rocks and the other half shocked to death. Starfire looked to her left and saw two of her dearest friends.

"Electro, Reese!" She shouted giggling. She flew up to both of them and hugged them in a bone-crushing huge.

"Sta…rfi…re let... us…go" Electro said in a painful tone.

"Oh I am sorry, I sometimes forget my own strength." She apologized.

Electro looked at the little creatures "What are these"

"They are yurbions from the planter Yurb Yurb. They are nasty little creatures that try to kill everything, and they scar the lights out of me. They were just legends, but in the legends they were 10 ft. tall." Starfire said. She was now rubbing her arms to keep warm. As soon as their conversation was done 12 of the Yurbions got up. They cackled evilly as they circled them.

"Okay we'll each take four" Electro said. "And I've always wanted to say this… Titans GO" Then the three separated Starfire and Reese giggling at Electro's attempt to master the phrase Nightwing used so often.

The four Starfire took were pretty easy. A couple of starbolts and they were done. Electro blasted every one as they fell singed. Reese basically crushed them with rocks and they wee done.

"That was easy" Reese said. Then all of the Yurbions swirled together and created a giant one. The 3 titans looked up at the creature as it smiled in delight. "I guess the legend was true" Reese concluded.

Then the three were all smashed against a wall. Starfire flew up and blasted starbolts gut they did almost nothing. Electro did the same only his electric blasts were a little more effective. Reese threw rocks to distract the creature as Starfire charged her Starbolts. Then Electro came up behind her and place his hands on he shoulders. He shocked he and they yelled "Lightning Bolts" Starfire threw the blue blasts of mass energy and they exploded and shocked the Yurbion at the same time. It fell back and Reese used all the power she had to bring the ceiling down and crush it. After a minute or so she lifted the rock, and the Yurbion was gone.

"Well now that thing was hard" Electro said. He looked over and saw Starfire looking sad. "What's wrong" he asked

"I am worried about Nightwing" She said looking down.

Electro gently picked up her chin so she face him "We will find Nightwing and the others, then get you to your planet safe and sound" he said. Starfire surprised these words came from Electro hugged him in a carrying fashion. Reese quickly turned red with jealousy.

"Okay enough of that lets go" Reese said quickly grabbing Electro's arm and dragging him along side her. "What was that about" She whispered

"Just letting Star know everything will be alright" He whispered back. Then Electro turned to see Star trailing behind. "Come on Star, my light can't illuminate everything" He said. Starfire happily clapped her hands and flew up to them as she created a light with a starbolt.

Nightwing and Cyborg (they met up earlier I just didn't feel like typing it) walked out from a tunnel into another room.

"Well which way now" Asked Cyborg looking at the 4 possible exits

"Don't know" asked Nightwing. They then heard two voices speaking and as they exited the tunnel Cyborg and Nightwing saw they were Raven and Changeling. "Raven Changeling" Nightwing called.

"Hey guys" Changeling called out. He happily told them what happened with he and Raven.

"So has anyone seen Reese, Electro, or Starfire" Raven asked Everuone said no exept Nightwing who decided not to say anything about the fake Starfire. Then the 4 heard talking and saw yellow and green lights coming from a tunnel.

"Titans get ready" Nightwing said as the 3 came out of their tunnel "Titans G…" Nightwing started.

"Nightwing!" yelled Starfire in joy. She hugged and kissed him like no tomorrow. "I was so worried about you" She cried.

"It's okay Star" He said hushing her and softly petting her hair.

"Well since were all here," Reese started. "Where is Batman" She finished everyone looked around and saw no sign of him.

"That's a good question where is Bats" Cyborg asked everybody shrugged again.

"Well if this thing is feeding off our fear and Batman's not here than it isn't getting anything" Changeling said.

"No you're wrong, Batman does fear one thing, and that one thing may put himself and the rest of us in jeopardy" Nightwing said to his shocked team. "And if he fights it, we are all doomed"


	7. Batman's Greatest Fear

**Batman's Greatest Fear**

The tunnels in the meteor were dark, dark enough that even the most illuminate object would fade sooner or later. Although seeming dark Batman never took notice to the dark, he actually like the light more, but in order for him to fight crime and keep people safe he needed to use the cover of Darkness.

"I need to find were I am" He said to himself "Then find the Titans, but if I know Nightwing he has them standing waiting for me to fid them"

Batman continued to walk and found nothing. He was actually getting kind of worried, the Titans were like family to him, he was after all the one who put them together and watched after them. Superman put him in charge of watching over them, but he knew they were fine. Then he heard a voice.

"Ah, this is marvelous" It said Batman turned from side to side and saw nothing.

" Who's there?" He yelled. Then the walls glowed red and the voice spoke again.

"The others were able to beat my beings but you are a mystery, I just recently sensed you and already feel much less fear inside you that those other 7." It said calmly.

"I didn't ask why you found me, I asked who you were now are you going to tell me or do I have to find you!" Batman yelled. He was very frustrated. He had been walking around for hours with no light or anything and this voice was only pissing him off even more.

"I am an entity who feeds off fear, I found this rock and was bound to it, now lets see what I can feed of you" It said.

"If you can't find any fear I wouldn't be surprised, after years of living in Gothem I have learned to conceal my fear and never let it out." Batman said sort of cockily.

"You are correct, finding a fear in you is most difficult, but you are wrong about never letting it out. I have found your worst fear, and it's time you met it, Face to Face." The voice said. With that the walls glowed a little brighter then Batman sensed something behind him. He turned and saw the shadows on the ground collecting and forming into a dark figure. As he moved closer Batman's eyes widened as he saw the creature take a definite form. There in the dark hallway of the meteor Batman stared at his worse fear, the figure looked exactly like… him.

"Okay Titans, which way did each of use come out of." Nightwing asked his team. Each member pointed out the way they walked before they meet with their fellow team members. Electro, Starfire, and Reese pointed left. Raven and Changeling pointed right and Nightwing and Cyborg pointed to the back of the cavern.

"Well that was helpful, there are still two exits left" Raven said as she pointed forward. And indeed there were 2 exits left, which one was the right one was the Titans main question.

"Well lets do this the old fashion way" said Changeling. Everybody gave him a confused look as he picked which door they should go out of.

"An what way is that?" Reese asked.

Changeling smiled and said "Enee Meene Minee Mo catch a tig…"

"WHAT" Cyborg yelled. "That's your old fashion way!" As Cyborg stopped yelling he prepared to strangle Changeling but was interrupted.

"We have to find a way out soon or we'll never find Batman." Starfire said. She looked at Nightwing as he typed something on his communicator.

"This meteor may be full of caves and tunnels, but it's not very big, one of those leads to Batman and the way out, the other, I'm not sure." Nightwing announced.

"Well we have to pick one, I say left" Electro suggested

"No we have to go right" Changeling protested.

" Get the damn crust out of your eyes the way is always left." Cyborg said.

"Oh sure choose the opposite way that Changeling chose just because you got in an argument" Raven said with a little sarcasm

"That's not the reason, I just thing left is the right way to go" Cyborg yelled as he and Raven gave each other death glares. The Titans started yelling and bickering with one another. Then one voice popped out above all

"QUITE" Starfire yelled in frustration. And instantly out of her usual perky cheerful character she said "We are going right and if anybody disagrees I'm going to kick their ass" she said. She then turned and started walking toward the right exit, the Titans looked at each other kind of scared and amazed, and then followed her.

As the Titans got closer to the exit they heard a rock fall from the ceiling. It hit Electro on the head.

"Ow, what the…" before he could even finish his sentence a figure jumped from the ceiling and stood up. It was Slade.

"Titans I'm surprised you found each other" Slade said calmly. The Titans looked at him with hatred and confusion.

"Slade how did you come back, I shoved a fucking sword threw your stomach" Nightwing yelled.

"I told you, myself and my fellow fear creatures are not real beings, but the shadows in your mind come to life, you can't kill us, just immobilize us, and quite frankly once you do we become stronger." Slade said with a grin behind his dark mask. Nightwing took a step forward.

"I took care of you once, I'll do it again!" He yelled. Slade stared at him then laughed evilly.

"Well while you do that your friends can have some fun with my friends" Slade said holding his arms out wide. 3 creatures then dropped from the ceiling and behind Slade. Then the red illuminated walls showed the Titans what they were dealing with.

They saw that behind Slade was the Gibborim, The Tentacle Monster, and the huge Yurbion. The Titans looked in horror as 4 of their greatest fears teamed up to stop them from getting out of the cavern.

"That can't be good, I just took care of the Gibborim" Electro said.

"Ah, the Yurbion, but how Reese crushed him" Starfire screamed Raven and Changeling took at a look at the other creature and looked extremely surprised.

"What, Raven and I finished that dude off, I mean I took a giant bite out of him no way he can still be moving." Changeling yelled. Raven had a look of fear on her face but stood her ground.

"Now then Titans, if you want to get to my master and your friend, you must defeat all of us." Slade said. Also the voice added.

"And this time, if my minions die, they stay dead". Slade and the other creatures had a look of utter surprise in their eyes.

"What" Slade yelled

"I'm testing whether or not your good to me, if you can't beat them you don't deserve to guard me after all this." The voice said.

"And what happen to your other guards" Yelled Reese.

"They died over time, 1000 years actually. Soon though your fears will live on, long after you are gone." It said. "Now Attack" The voice yelled. The walls glowed brighter as the fears charged.

"Titans, GO" Nightwing shouted heroically. The Titans paired up 2 Titans vs. 1 fear and they attacked.

Batman watched as the other Batman watched him.

"So you're my greatest fear." Batman said. Watching his doppelganger he slowly moved forward.

"Yes, I am, since we are both the same person this will be interesting" the other Batman. The Real Batman got angry since his fear referred to them as the same person.

"You aren't me, and you never will be, there is only one Bruce Wayne, one Batman, and in this case only one of us is real. And I assure you, I will come out on top." The real Batman said angrily.

"We'll just see about that now won't we" the other Batman said cockily. Then he took another step forward and ran toward Batman at a great charge. (Now in this part you have to pay close attention or you will forget which Batman is which)

Batman braced for contact as the other Batman threw a round house kick into his block. Batman slid back but not far enough for after the other Batman attacked him he struck back with a punch to the ribs. This hurt the other Batman and he fell to the ground only to bounce back up and throw a bat-a-rang at the other Batman. He countered with his own bat-a-rang and threw it. The two collided and exploded in the middle. Batman then ran up to the other and one and attacked with a series of kicks and punches. The other Batman did the same. He first blocked the others punch and returned his own only to have it blacked and a kick smack him in the face. Then the other Batman ducked from his counterparts attack only to get up and be face to face with his adversaries fist. He was punched backwards and then attacked again by a series of ice disks. He dodged quickly and ran towards the wall. Running up it he threw 3 exploding bat-a-rangs. They exploded right next to the other Batman. As the smoke cleared, 2 bat-a-rangs and a freeze disk flew out. The other Batman's eyes widened as he saw the deadly weapons fly at him. He quickly dodged again and realized that the bat-a-rangs were heat seekers. The ice disk exploded where he was and froze the walls and floor. Batman ran quickly as the bat-a-rangs came ever closer slipping one the ice often. He came to a sliding stop and raised his arms. He then released the steel claws in his gloves and prepared to defend himself. The bat-a-rangs got close enough and with 3 quick swipes they flew behind him and fell into pieces before exploding.

The smoke then cleared to reveal Batman standing there his cape wrapped around him like Raven's cloak does. He looked up and saw the other Batman in the same position.

"Is that all you got" Said one Batman.

"Not even close, but since your so eager here I come" said the other Batman as he charged then through some punches.

They were quickly blocked and countered as one of the Batmans was pushed back. The other quickly attacked. He landed several punched and kicks on his counterpart. Then he jumped back as the other Batman recovered his fighting stance. Then he charged and attacked. He punched low and landed his fist in the other Batman's stomach. He quickly countered with a punch to the others spine. The lower Batman smashed into the ground and then stood on his hands and mule kicked the other Batman. Then the other Batman threw a electro disk but it failed because the other Batman lifted his arm and shot his grapple hook into the ceiling raising high into the air. High enough to evade the attack. Then he swung over and tried to kick the other Batman again but missed. Then the other Batman picked up his legs and swung his enemy in a circle, then he threw him into the wall still covered in ice. The previously thrown Batman got up and took out a small device, then activated it.

"Try to get away from this" He said throwing the device next to the other Batman. Then he hid under his cape and the device exploded with massive force right next to the other Batman.

The Titans were having a hard enough time fighting their new, more powerful fears. Electro and Reese were fighting the Gibborim, Starfire and Cyborg were fighting the Yurbion, Raven and Changeling were fighting the Tentacle monster, and Nightwing was fighting Slade.

"Take this" yelled Cyborg as he shot his sonic cannon at the Yurbion. It growled in fury as it was blasted with the cannon. Starfire was flying and blasting starbolts to try and distract it while Cyborg used different maneuvers to attack it.

Starfire yelled as green starbolts erupted from her hands and exploded on the Yurbion's back. The creature then turned around and grabbed Starfire with one of it's huge hands. Star struggled to get out as the Yurbion began to squeeze ignoring Cyborg's attacks.

"Starfire no" Yelled Cyborg. As Starfire screamed in pain Cyborg decided to take this up to a whole new level. He first shot his shoulder missiles. The missiles exploded on contact causing the Yurbion to loose it's grip on Starfire. Then Cyborg did something he thought he would never have to do. First he turned his right arm into his normal Sonic Cannon, then he turned his left arm into another Cannon. This cannon was longer and had a small gap going down the middle of it. (it looks a little like Samus' cannon from Metroid Prime only it's blue and has all the little things on it like Cyborg's Sonic Cannon). Cyborg aimed the cannon and it started to charge with red energy, then he fired it. The blast was red with a little orange in it, it also had yellow sonic rings unlike Cyborg's other arm which has blue. Cyborg shot his new cannon at the Yurbion and it screamed in pain.

Starfire watched from the air as her friend blasted a red beam at the creature she feared most, then he shot his sonic cannon at the same time. The Yurbion backed up as it screamed in pain. Cyborg then launched the last of his shoulder missles and they along with the two beams made the Yurbion fall backwards. Cyborg stopped blasting and fell on one knee to rest, firing those blasts at the same time had taken it out of him.

"Starfire now" he yelled. Starfire nodded and blasted her starbolts into the face of the Yurbion then as It tried to get up blasted one solid beam from her eyes. The beam blasted threw the chest of the creature, and killed it.

"Cyborg" Starfire yelled in concern. "Are you, alright" She asked He looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeh, I'm okay, you know I thought I would never have a chance to use my new bad ass cannon" Cyborg said happily. Starfire looked at him confused.

"what was that new weapon of yours" She asked.

"I call it my Atomic cannon, it uses the atoms in the air as a power source, along with my self as a power source." He said getting up using Starfire as a sort of crutch since he was still feeling weak. They watched as the others faced their fears.

Changeling was smacked back against a wall as Raven was being held in one of the Wicked Scary creature's tentacles. Changeling got back up to see that the creature was laughing at him.

"You put her down" he yelled. The creature just cackled even more. This got Changeling really pissed.

"Le me go" Raven said. "Azerath Metriom Zinthos" She chanted. The ground below the creature then erupted and cracked. The creature quickly let her go and used it's tentacles to grab a hold of some stalactites and lift itself off the crumbling ground. It roared in delight as Changeling turned in a mammoth and smashed it into a wall. The Creature got up and snarled at Changeling then quickly realized that it wanted Raven, not this green, worthless, nitwit. So it used it's tentacles and wrapped I them around the green mammoth. Then quickly lifted it up and threw it into the hole Raven had made earlier. Changeling turned into a hawk and tried to fly out but the hole closed, curtsey of the creature.

"No Changeling" Raven yelled. "You ass hole, you die!" Raven yelled her eyes now Red with anger. She used her powers to throw everything she could see at the creature, who took every once of it. Raven was getting tired, so instead of throwing something she blasted the creature with black energy. First it screeched in pain, then it smiled and threw a tentacle at Raven. She quickly returned to normal when she came to the realization she was being picked up by a large slimy tentacle.

"Let me go, or you'll be sorry" She threatened. The creature just laughed as it brought Raven closer to it's mouth. Then it took out it's long slimy tongue and stroked it across Raven's cheek in what the monster thought of a passionate lick. "Ugh" Raven said as the slimy tongue rubbed against her cheek several times before making it's way down the collar of her leotard. It licked her breast then wrapped around it and squeezed it. Raven was feeling completely disgusted by this point. The monster then put it's tongue back in its mouth when it heard a sound behind him. Changeling stood there fuming, he had watched the whole thing and he was about to explode.

"You ass hole, nobody, I repeat NO BODY does that to Raven… except me" He yelled. The creature just laughed and licked her again. She groaned in disgust as it did. By this point Changeling broke. "That's it" he yelled.

Changeling then turned into a ram and charged forward. He smashed into the Tentacle creature causing it to fall over releasing Raven.

"Raven!" He yelled happily. "Are you okay, what did he do to you" Changeling asked.

"Nothing, except, well you know" She said. "Thank god your okay" She said hugging him. Changeling was about to pull Raven into a kiss but then they were interrupted by the creature. It got up and roaring so loud everyone could hear it.

"We can continue this later, we have to take care of him first" Changeling said referring to the monster.

"Fine, but I get to kill him, I mean it was my body he was defying." Raven said with an evil smile.

" Okay then, lets get started" Changeling said changing into a gorilla. Raven took to the air and blasted several waves of dark energy at the Tentacle monster. As the blasts hit it Changeling roared and head butted the creature. It fell back but caught itself, then it turned to Changeling and charged forward. First it wrapped it's tentacles around Changeling's arms, legs, waist, and neck and it still had one more tentacle free. Changeling then reverted back to his normal self and screamed in pain as the creature started to pull on his limbs and squeeze his neck.

"Raven help" He yelled as the creature laughed that horrid laugh.

"Changeling No, Azerath Metriom Zinthos" Raven chanted. The ground then shook and two large rock hands exploded out of the ground. Raven concentrated her hardest and made the hands grab the creature. As they did the creature dropped Changeling on the ground and screamed in pain as all of it's bones were slowly crushed under the hands pressure. Changeling watched as his very dark girlfriend squeezed the final amount of life out of the creature and crushed it into a disfigured mass of arms and tentacles. Raven then released his mind from the hands and levitated back down to the ground.

"Raven, that was amazing, I had no idea you could do things like that!" Changeling exclaimed happily.

"Changeling, your okay right" Raven asked concerned. She hadn't even put down her hood yet.

"um, I guess, I mean it's not every day you…" he was cut off by Raven kissing him. She smiled slightly as she pulled away. "Well now I feel a lot better" he said happily.

"Good" She said smiling. Raven and Changeling looked over to see Reese and Electro fighting another monster. "Should we help them"

"Na, Electro and Reese can take care of that thing easily, we should probably get over to Star and Cy" Changeling said as he pointed to Starfire and Cyborg. He was wrong though, Electro and Reese could have really used the help.

"damn it, this thing is even more powerful than before" Electro said backing away from the Gibborim. Reese looked at him and saw he really did have fear in his eyes.

"I have a question, nobody really knows what a Gibborim really looks like, you told me so." She said

"Yeh, and" He said telling her to go on.

"Well if nobody knows what they look like then why is this one in so much detail, I mean it's like you've actually seen one" Reese finished. They both then dodged a blast of fire that came from the Gibborim.

"Well this particular Gibborim comes from a comic called _Runaways_ I read a few weeks ago" Electro said charging his electricity. "And until I read that I didn't know what they looked like, but I was afraid of them" He finished.

Reese nodded and yelled "Look out" She pushed Electro out of the way as the Gibborim blasted a fire blast at them. "We'll talk later but for now lets go" She said charging. Electro agreed and took to the air.

The Gibborim watched as both Electro and Reese prepared for an attack. Electro blasted his electric blast and Reese hurled rocks and sand at the Gibborim. It backed away as it was bombarded the it inhaled and blasted a large flame blast. Electro watched in horror as the blast smashed him into the wall. It was getting way to hot so he blasted a large electric blast. The flame blast deflected and exploded on the wall.

"Nobody turns me into a human barbeque" Electro said blasting electricity at the six fingered monster. The Gibborim jumped in the air and dodged the attack then before Electro realized it the Gibborim was above him. It smashed him below it's feet and into the ground. The Gibborim smiled in success until it heard, "Get your smelly ass feet off me!" Electro yelled. Then a large electric blast came from under the Gibborim and blasted him into the air. Reese then threw a bolder at it and knocked the Gibborim a good distance away.

"Take that" Reese yelled as she ran over to Electro who was trying to get out of the crater the Gibborim had created. "Are you okay" She asked.

"Sure I am, the Gibborim just made me want to kill it even more" he said grinning. Reese smiled and helped him up and then they started their second attack on the six fingered creature. Electro Started off by blasting 2 bolts of electric power from his eyes. They struck the Gibborim with great force as it screeched in pain, then it blasted a huge flame from it's hands. Electro braced for impact but Reese got in the way. Her eyes glowed blue and a blue outline formed around the flame blast. Then at the last second Reese made the blast fire upward and back at the Gibborim. Electro added to the attack and blasted one of the most powerful electric blasts he had done in a while, It didn't top the one he used to kill the first Gibborim though. The blast of fire and electricity consumed the Gibborim and killed it in an instant, but not before it shot another blast and hit Reese. Reese was thrown back against a wall in extreme pain. The Gibborim had died and Electro focus all his attention on Reese.

"Reese are you okay" Electro asked. He ran over to her and kneeled beside her. She didn't look to good. Her eyes were closed. "Reese, Reese, come on wake up, you can't die on me" He said worried.

"Of coarse I won't, I'm to stubborn to die now" Reese said as she opened her eyes. What happen next took her by complete surprise, Electro hugged her in and embrace that made her melt on the inside. She blushed fiery red.

"Thank god, Reese we have to help Nightwing" Electro said after he let her go, he was blushing also. "Lets go" He said getting up. She nodded and got up as well.

Nightwing was having enough trouble with Slade, he had become more powerful than ever and was kicking Nightwing's ass.

"Is that all you got" Slade taunted (I don't feel like talking about Nightwing's fight cause I want to get this chapter over with so just understand Nightwing is pretty much getting his ass whooped) Slade walked closer to the almost collapsed Nightwing.

"Stay away" Nightwing yelled. Slade didn't stop walking.

"No, I will kill you and you can't do a thing about it." Slade said.

"No, but my friends can" Nightwing yelled. After uttering these words a starbolt came from behind Slade and exploded on his back.

"What, but the creatures" Slade said as he stared into the faces of the other Titans.

"Taken care of, and your next" Cyborg said. The other smiled as they awaited Nightwing's command. Nightwing himself used a little of his strength to jump over Slade and land in front of his team.

"Titans, Attack" He yelled and the Titans complied. Slade tried to get away but couldn't, he was doomed. Starfire blasted her starbolts and hit Slade directly. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and pushed Slade back, then Electro electrocuted Slade. Reese threw several rocks at him and Changeling turned into a Stegosaurus and smashed him into the floor. Raven blasted him with her black energy and finally Nightwing kicked him in the face and smashed Slade against the wall. "Titans finish him off" Nightwing yelled. The Titans then combined their attacks. Starfire blasted a solid Starbolt beam, Cyborg blasted his Atomic Cannon, Electro blasted an electric blast, Raven attacked with a black beam, Reese threw a bolder, Changeling threw a rock, and finally Nightwing threw exploding disks. All the attacks mixed and hit Slade with a very, very, explosive result. The blast was so big it knocked the Titans on their backs. When they got up Slade was no more, he was hardly even there, Slade had been almost completely ripped apart.

"Boo Ya" Cyborg yelled as the other Titans congratulated themselves.

"Titans lets go, we have to find Batman" Nightwing said as all the Titans followed him into the tunnel they had been fighting to get into. All 7 of them ran into it not knowing what to expect.

As the smoke cleared the Batman who had thrown the exploding ball got up from under his cape. He smiled in success at having beaten his foe. The smile quickly turned into a frown, as he saw a dark figure standing in the smoke. It was the other Batman.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily" He said to his counterpart.

"No, I just thought it would slow you down." The other said angrily. He was about to charge to when he heard footsteps.

"Titans this way" said a voice. Both Batmans looked towards one of the tunnels and saw 7 people run out, the Titans.

"Whoa, what the hell" Cyborg said

"Watch your language" Both Batmans yelled.

"Okay what's going on here" Electro yelled. He other looked about as confused.

" He's an imposter, my greatest fear" Said one Batman pointing to the other.

"What you're actually going to believe that, he's the imposter, listen to me" The other said. Both Batmans gave each other death glares.

"Well which ones which" asked Raven. The other Titans shrugged.

"Don't know, but if we don't pick the right one, we might as well jump into space because the evil Batman could kill all of us." Nightwing said worried. The Titans looked at each other then the Batmans. Which one was the real one, the decision could very well be the last they ever made, and if they chose wrong who knows what would happen.


	8. Desisions and Escaping

**Decisions and Escaping **

There the Titans stood with a problem. Two Batmans, one good one evil, which one would they choose was the real question. During their time on the Meteor the Titans had seen things they thought imposable, but this takes the cake, I mean come on two Batmans.

"Okay so, we know there are two Batmans, but which one do we choose" Nightwing asked.

"I'm the real one, he's the imposter" Both Batmans said at the same time. "What no your not I am" They yelled at one an other.

"Listen to me I'm the real Batman, you can't think that this poor excuse for a duplicate can actually be me" The Batman on the right pleaded taking a few steps forward. "Come on Titans, I…" The right Batman was interrupted by Cyborg pointing his sonic cannon at him.

"Don't move, we can't take any chances, either of you move one damn inch, I'll blast you into pieces." Cyborg stated. The other titans agreed and prepared to attack.

"You wouldn't, I formed you guys, you really want me to believe you would kill me" The Batman on the right stated.

"Titans, listen to me, if you blast me you will be making a big mistake, first off Nightwing and Starfire will never get married and you will die by the hands of my duplicate" "Do you really want that to happen" The left Batman yelled. All the Titans except Nightwing started to lower their attacks.

"Titans, stand firm" Nightwing commanded. Both Batman's eyes widened with surprise at the quickness the Titans had from standing down to bringing their attacks back up. "Raven which one do you think it is, I know you can sense emotion and these creatures obviously have only one, anger and rage" Nightwing said to Raven. The Batman on the left chuckled a bit.

I

"I don't know what your thinking Nightwing but I assure you, he's the poser, and I'll be damned if you will honestly make such a stupid mistake as to attack your mentor." The Batman on the left yelled. Nightwing lowered his disks.

"Nightwing, I… can't tell, both of them are expressing the same base emotions, Batman hides some of his, like me, but does express happiness, sadness, anger, knowledge, and bravery. I think the fake is copying the real ones Base emotions, I can't tell you" Raven stated.

"Titans attack the one on the…" Nightwing paused scanning both the Batmans, which one was his main thought, then it hit him.

"Which one Nightwing I can't hold my blast forever" Cyborg yelled.

"The one on the… left" Nightwing yelled. That Batman's eyes widened as Cyborg released a sonic blast that knocked him back. As the blast came closer the Batman on the left he used his grapple hook to hook onto the ceiling and rise himself over the attack. Then he took out a Bat-a-rang.

"Great distraction Nightwing" The Batman on the left said. He then threw the Bat-a-rang at the Batman on the right and it exploded in his face.

"Titans attack" Nightwing yelled. The Titans looked confused but went along with it and attacked the other Batman. Nightwing used his exploding disk to push the imposter Batman back. Then Starfire threw several starbolts that exploded on the fake Batman, after that Cyborg shot his Atomic Cannon and it sent the fake flying. Electro and Raven combined their attacks and blasted him into the ground as Reese and Changeling threw 2 boulders at him. And finally to finish him off Batman used an exploding Bat-a-rang and threw it. The bat shaped boom-a-rang stuck in the imposter and exploded, causing him to fall over in excruciating pain.

"Boo Ya" Cyborg yelled.

"Eat that" Electro said joyfully. The other Titans rambled random things before getting quite. It was at that moment they saw that the Fake Batman was getting up, and his eyes glowed red almost as red as the walls.

"You actually thought such petty attacks could stop me, ha you Titans must be much stupider than I thought." He said.

"We'll show you who's stupid" Changeling yelled. And he was about to charge forward too, but was stopped by Nightwing.

"Batman and I will take care of him" He said. Then he looked over at Batman who smiled one of those rare smiles.

"I guess It's time for the Dynamic Duo to fight side by side again" Batman said before he and Nightwing exchanged glances and attacked. Batman started off by jumping in the air and using a kick combo. The Fake Batman whose eyes were now completely glowing red just like the walls easily blocked the attack and flung Batman away with ease. Nightwing then ran from behind the fake and punched him in the spine. The Fake then turned around and roundhouse kicked Nightwing straight in the jaw. Nightwing smashed into a wall by the force of the attack, then Batman threw a bat-a-rang that cut through the fakes shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound as the fake Batman groaned in pain. Batman then took out two Bat-a-rangs and put them together to form a sword similar to that of Nightwing's. Running full speed at the fake he jumped threw the air and slashed at the fake dark warrior. Batman missed as the fake also pulled out a sword the exact same as the real one.

"Dude, when the hell did Batman get one of those" Changeling asked. He and the other Titans were watching the fight closely so they could see if they needed to jump in eventually.

"Nightwing take out your blade" Batman commanded as the two Dark Knights clashed. Their swords clanged as they fought each other in a sort of duel. Nightwing responded quickly as he took out his bird-a-rangs and turned them into a sword. Batman and his duplicate clashed in a battle to end all battles. Batman slashed his steel weapon and the fake quickly dodged while swinging his own sword. Batman ducked and slashed upwards into the fake's utility belt. The belt fell off and landed under the fake's legs. Batman quickly knocked it away as Nightwing joined the fight. Nightwing slashed at the fake's legs and the fake jumped to dodge the attack. As the fake Batman jumped the real Batman swung his blade and it was blocked by the fake's. Fake Batman then jumped backwards and kicked Nightwing in the face and the slashed at Batman. He barely nicked Batman's shoulder but knocked Nightwing back completely.

"Damn it" Nightwing and Batman said at the same time.

"What happen to "Watch your language"" Nightwing asked with a smirk. Batman smiled.

"That's what I get for hanging out with Teenagers" He said. Batman then turned his head towards the fake who had again picked up his belt. He laughed evilly then threw a exploding disk at Nightwing. He tried to slice through it before it him but failed and took the full force of the blast. Nightwing smashed against a wall and left a huge dent.

"Nightwing no" Starfire yelled

"Ow" Electro said as he watched Nightwing try to get up.

"Nightwing no" Batman yelled as his attention was directed towards Nightwing. And in this split second Batman let his guard down the Fake was charging toward him about to make a killing blow. Nightwing saw this.

"Batman catch" Nightwing said as he threw his sword at Batman. He caught it and turned just in time to block the attack. Batman smirked and pushed the Fake back with his swords. Batman then charge forward and jumped in the air striking with both swords. The fake moved and Batman slammed his weapons into the ground leaving behind cut marks. The Fake jumped in the air in attempt to kick Batman but was blocked by Batman's blades. Landing on both feet he attack Batman and tried to strike him down with one blow. Batman blocked and attacked himself but one of his blade was caught by the other Batman's weapon.

"There's no way you can escape from me, I am you, I know all your moves, all your strategies, and more importantly all your secrets… Bruce" The Fake Batman said with a laugh. He was right but there was one thing he didn't know.

"Your right you do know all about me but I hope you realized… Your only blocking one of my blades" Batman said smartly.

"What" The other Batman said confused. Then he looked down and saw that the real Batman was right he was only blocking one of his blades. Then with a swift blow Batman stabbed the fake through the heart, and since it was Nightwing's sword he stabbed him with, he would die. "Nooooooo" He yelled as he soon became consumed by a black vortex then he died and disappeared. Batman watched as his greatest fear was obliterated in a swirl of black and red energy, never to rise again.

Nightwing put his hand on Batman's shoulder and said " We did it" Batman smiled slightly.

"We sure did, now we have to get out of here" He said with a serious tone. The other Titans walked over cheering and whooping.

"Aw yah, way to go Night and Bats" Cyborg said joyfully. Starfire clapped her hands and giggled as she floated over and hugged Nightwing.

"That was awesome, Batman with two swords, sweet" Changeling said happily as he and the others walked over. Raven had her arm around his waist and he had his draped over her shoulders.

"That was sweet, the dynamic duo, fighting side by side, just like the old times, uh Nightwing" Electro said giving Nightwing and Batman a thumbs up. Neither smiled.

"Well now that that's taken care of, how do we get out of here, I really need to use the Bathroom" Reese complained.

"I am sure Nightwing and Batman have formulated a plan to escape from this horrible place" Starfire reassured the other Titans.

"Speaking of plans how did you and Batman make that fucking awesome stunt you pulled earlier." Cyborg asked.

"You mean, me picking Batman as the fake" Nightwing asked. Cyborg nodded and Nightwing got really serious, then he smiled and said "Actually I guessed" All the Titans and Batman Sweat dropped.

"What do you mean you guessed" Batman yelled. "You really thought I was the fake" He yelled.

"No, but I knew that if I threw my bird-a-rang at the real Batman he would dodge and make sure he attacked the other" Nightwing said.

"Okay then now we know what stupid technique Nightwing used, but how are we supposed to get out of this damn meteor." Raven yelled. Everyone looked at Batman with the same questioned look on their faces.

"Okay Doky Raven, lets settle down, I'm betting Batman found a way out before he fought the other Batman" Changeling said as he massaged Raven's shoulders.

"Well we better hurry and get out of here before some more creatures attack us" Electro said.

"Well I have found another tunnel leading somewhere, but I'm not sure if it will lead to the exit" Batman commented. The Titans turned toward where Batman was pointing.

"Well It's better than nothing, Lets go y'all" Cyborg Said as he and the others walked toward the tunnel. Suddenly they were surrounded in blackness, the walls no longer illuminated red. The Titans then heard some rustling and then silence.

"Um, can someone please turn on a light" Reese asked afraid. Cyborg turned on his built in light.

"You're afraid of the dark, damn I thought you were to stubborn to be afraid of something as simple as that" Cyborg stated. Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask at Cyborg's curse.

"Um, well… I… I… Don't like the dark, that's all" Reese said blushing She seemed to be holding on to something. A yellow light then glowed beside her and Electro looked kind of confused.

"Who's holding on to me" He asked. Reese blushed harder.

"Oops, sorry" She said about to let go.

"No Not you, there's something on my left arm" Electro said directing his lighted hand to his left. He saw Starfire holding on to his left arm. "Um Star" He said.

Starfire looked at who she was holding on to. "Oh, sorry, wrong person" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I didn't really mind two ladies hanging off me" Electro said rubbing the back of his head. Reese then smacked the back of his head.

"What do you mean you didn't really mind, I was scared out of my mind and hugging your arm as hard as I could and all you can do is… oh shit, forget I said that" Reese said jealous. Electro looked over at her with a look in his eye that said "I know what your up to" but he didn't say anything.

"Um, guys where's Batman" Changeling asked. He and Raven were both wrapped under her cloak in a tight embrace, so they wouldn't get separated again.

"Over here, I found the tunnels exit" Batman yelled. The Titans ran over to Batman who was currently standing at the entrance of yet another cavern.

"Great, we found a way out" Cyborg said as he looked around the room with his light. "Or not" He said correcting himself.

"What the hell do you mean" Changeling asked. Cyborg faced him with a very serious face.

"Look at the floor, see those holes, look familiar don't they." Cyborg said as he scanned his light on over the floor.

"Oh, great, we went in a big circle." Raven said angrily. Changeling watched as her grip on him got tighter.

"Well now we need to find a new way out" Starfire said as she walked up behind Batman.

"Wait there is no way out" Nightwing said to the group. "The meteor, it's playing with us, it told us how to escape but there is still now way" Nightwing confessed to everyone.

"What do you mean there has to be a way out, I mean we got in here didn't we" Changeling said to everyone. "If we got in someway we have to get out some way."

"Actually Nightwing is right" Batman said looking down. "There is no way out, unless you get past me" He said in a distorted voice (It kind of sounds like Yami Marik from yugioh and Batman talking at the same time). The Titans looked at Batman with surprised faces.

"What do you mean" Electro asked. Reese was still holding on to him. Batman laughed and his eyes glowed red.

"The 'Batman' your referring to is still lost in those tunnels, you thought you killed my last fear creature, but I beg to differ" 'Batman' said as he stepped closer.

"What the hell are you talking about, we killed the fake Batman" Reese yelled.

"You killed that fake Batman, but I made another, and I got tired of just watching" 'Batman' said then he looked up and smiled. "I've fused myself with this 'Batman' and not only do I control him, but I control the entire rocky surface of this meteor" He yelled then started laughing in a horrid evil laugh. The ground then rose to make him tower over the Titans.

"Titans get Ready" Nightwing stated. Each individual Titans took their own fighting stance. The Fake Batman (which I'm going to call Batman X) laughed and then jumped off the pillar, charging towards the Titans. "Titans Go" Nightwing yelled and the Teen Titans complied. (Imagine the Teen Titans Theme song is going on as back round music during the fight)

Batman X threw a bat-a-rang at the Titans who scattered at the explosion in seven different ways. Starfire took to the skies and attacked with a barrage of starbolts. Batman X did a series of back flips to avoid the attack. Starfire then shot a solid star beam from her eyes. Batman X dodged the attack with ease only to run into the sonic cannon of Cyborg. He shot the cannon and Batman X dodged again, then he jumped into the air and did a spinning round house kick into Cyborg's face causing him to stumble back. As soon as he regained his balance Cyborg charged at Batman X. He took out a electric disk and threw it at Cyborg. Nightwing jumped up behind Cyborg and over him only to throw his own electric disk. The disks exploded in the middle. Raven then used her powers to create a claw of black energy. The claw reached for Batman X but he jumped over it and smashed his feet against Ravens head and forced her into the ground.

"No Raven" Changeling yelled in anger. He then turned into a Raptor and ran for Batman X with a blood thirsty look in his eyes. The green Raptor then jumped into the air and was about to rip Batman X into pieces. Unfortunately Batman X's eyes glowed red and a pillar of rock was forced from the ground. This pillar hit Changeling and smashed him into the ceiling. Electro blasted an electric blast at the fake Batman as Reese threw rocks and even some bird-a-rangs Nightwing gave her earlier. Batman X threw his own bat-a-rangs so he could block their attacks. Then he used his powers to throw several rocks at Reese and Electro.

"No you don't Electro said as he blasted his electric blasts at the rocks forcing them to explode. Reese then used the derbies and launched them at Batman X. This did nothing. Batman X jumped in the air and landed in front of Reese. Then with a swift punch to the jaw knocked his back. "Reese NO" Electro yelled "Grrr, Die" He yelled as his hands sparked yellow with electricity. Electro punched at Batman X with his now electrically charged fists. Batman X dodged all of his attacks with ease then stuck Electro with an attack of his own. He fell back but got up and kicked Batman X with an electrically charge kick. Batman X felt both pain from the blow and the electricity shocking him. Then Electro punched at his and electrocuted him when his punches landed. After that Batman X punched Electro so hard it knocked him extremely far back. "You'll pay" Electro said. Then he put his right hand over his left hand with about a foot left between them. Electricity sparked between them, then a ball of yellow electricity formed and was blasted at the fake Batman. It was dodged and Batman kicked Electro into Starfire in the sky.

"Take this" Nightwing yelled as he and Cyborg charged at Batman X. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and blasted Batman X. He took the full blast but then got up and used his bat-a-rangs and turned them into a sword. "Okay this is bad" Nightwing said as he also took out his sword.

"Damn, does this guy ever stay down" Cyborg yelled as he blasted Batman X with his sonic cannon again. Batman X dodged and lunged at Cyborg with his sword. He then slashed at him and cut deep into his metal chest, then he kicked Cyborg in the face and faced him into a wall. Nightwing attacked the imposter and slashed at him only to have it blocked by Batman X's sword. The two clashed and separated. Batman X charged at Nightwing and their swords clanged together as they slashed at each other and blocked each other's attacks.

"Mmm, this is interesting, but lets see how you deal with this" Batman X said as he pointed his hand to Nightwing. Then some rocks rises from the ground, and he threw them at Nightwing. Nightwing dodged and slashed through the rocks as they were about to hit him. A large rock smacked Nightwing in the shin as he tried to block even more of them, then a large bolder smashed him against a wall.

Starfire saw this and got extremely pissed. "Nightwing, you, how could you" She yelled as she threw starbolts at Batman X. He dodged them as they exploded behind him. Batman X took out his grapple hook and shot it into the ceiling then rose off the ground. Then he threw an exploding disk at Starfire and it exploded in his face.

"Starfire" yelled Raven. She blasted as she blasted a ray of black energy. The beam nailed Batman X and forced him into a wall. Changeling then turned into a gorilla and broke free of the pillar that confined him. After that he jumped down and turned into a Tyrannosaurus. Changeling charged at Batman X and ran him was about to run him over when he jumped to the side and hit him with an electric disk. Changeling ran into a wall after that. Batman X was then about to finish him off when Raven blasted him in the back. Batman X turned around at threw several assortments of weapons at her. They all exploded and she fell to the ground. Batman X then ran up and threw an exploding bat-a-rang at her. On the ground Raven was defenseless and the Bat-a-rang would surly hit her. Batman X watched as a green blur pasted over Raven and she disappeared.

"What" He said as he looked around for the missing Raven. Electro then ran up behind him and gave him and electrical punch to the back. Batman X stumbled forward as Nightwing kicked him in the stomach and Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. A green Tyrannosaurus stopped running as it lowered it's head to the grown. Then Changeling opened his mouth to revile Raven it his mouth. She plopped on the ground and gave a small cough.

"Thanks" She said as Changeling turned back into his human form.

"You know, you taste pretty good" Changeling said with a smirk. Raven looked at him with astonishment.

"So that's what was probing my chest and ass… your tongue" Raven said smiling. Changeling laughed nervously. Electro then smashed into Changeling.

"Sorry to invade your conversation, but we kind of, NEED YOUR HELP" Electro yelled. Raven and Changeling exchanged nods and ran off towards battle.

"Azerath Metriom Zinthos" Raven chanted as her magic went to work. It lifted up some rocks and launched them at the evil Batman. He simply turned and his eyes glowed red. The rocks stopped in mid air and fired back at Raven smacking her with great force. Reese tried to use hand-to-hand combat but failed. The Titans were getting smoked, and they knew it.

"We can't win" Cyborg said.

"Yes we can, we just need to work together" Nightwing said trying to lift their spirits.

"Or you need help" Said a dark voice. The Titans looked toward the tunnel they came out of and saw The Batman.

"Batman!" Yelled Starfire happily. Batman jumped down to confront Batman X. He threw some ice disks at him which were easily dodged. Batman X then charged at Batman and attacked with his sword. Batman used the steel claws in his gloves to block the attacked then he slashed at Batman X. Jumping back he used a Bat-a-rang and threw it at Batman. Batman caught the bat-a-rang and threw it back at Batman X. He used his sword and sliced it in half.

Batman jumped back and lunged at Batman X and tried to slash at his face. Batman X ducked and kicked Batman who slashed at his leg and left a deep bloody gash. Throwing an Ice disk Batman X tried to freeze Batman over. Batman threw an electric disk and they collided in the middle, causing an explosion of electricity and Ice.

"Titans, I can't do this alone" Batman said as he stared down Batman X.

"Okay then, Titans from now on Batman is in charge now, listen to him" Nightwing told his team.

"Good, Titans Attack" Batman yelled as he and the Teen Titans charged. Batman X watched as he was surrounded by his counterpart and the group of teens. Nightwing attacked with a roundhouse kick which was blocked but then Batman punched Batman X in the face. Electro and Raven combined their attacks and blasted Batman X into a wall. He tried to get up but failed because Changeling turned into a Yeti and smashed his head into the wall, then he threw him and Starfire pelted him with Starbolts. Reese then threw a bolder and the attack crushed Batman X.

"Oh yah, that's what I'm talking about" Cyborg congratulated.

"Don't get cocky Titans, It's not over." Batman concluded. The bolder on top of Batman X then exploded and Batman X stood there with his cape ripped up and some marks in his suit. "Titans, finish him off" Batman and Nightwing yelled at the same time. Batman charged first and attacked with his steel claws, he slashed threw Batman X's suit. Batman also left some pretty bad slash marks on Batman X chest. Nightwing then attacked with his Bo staff and smacked Batman X in the face. Knocking him back Starfire, Raven, Electro, and Cyborg all combined their attacks. Their attacks combined and blasted Batman X. The explosion from the attack smashed Batman X against the wall. Finally Reese and Changeling both picked up a bolder and smashed him. Getting up, bruise, cut, and battered, Batman X watched as the real Batman charged at him. Batman then came face to face with Batman X and shoved his clawed hand threw his stomach.

"No, I can't be beaten like this, no, NOOOOO" Batman X yelled. Then his voice turned into the meteor's. "I've been beaten by these kids, how, I don't Ahhh" It yelled as it in a vortex of black, red, and white swirls. The Titans and Batman watched as the meteors voice faded and it died.

"Well, it's over" Batman said.

"Yeh, but how do we get out of here" Changeling said. All the Titans had the same thought in mind. The ground then shook and the meteor started to fall apart. That's when the Titans saw their ship.

"Titans, to the rocket now" Batman ordered. They got on quickly and took off. As they watched the meteor fall apart, they were amazed at how small it really was. They would now finally get to Tameran.

* * *

If you read this please give me a review I need some feed back and If you have an Idea that doesn't include killing Electro and Reese please express it. 


	9. Arrival

Arrival 

2 days, that's all it would take, according to Starfire that is, but when you listen to the estimated time it takes to get to a far away planet by an alien who drinks mustard, it's kind of hard to tell. Then again after facing their greatest fears and meteor who could control their very fate, the Titans were glad to get a little R and R. The ride on the T Rocket was still extremely boring. Raven and Changeling had gotten tired of making out all the time, Electro had read every one of the books he brought with him, Cyborg had put the ship on auto pilot and was beginning to with he hadn't, that's how bored he was. Nightwing had run out of weapons to polish and Starfire was pacing the ships length for hours on end waiting to get to her home world. Reese, well she was in her room ever since they left the meteor. The Titans guessed she was still embarrassed about her fear, darkness. This made Electro feel uneasy, he was worried about her, and decided it was time to get her out of that room, and if what he says doesn't make her, he'll have to do something extreme.

"Reese, come on come out" Electro said trying to comfort her.

"No, I'm not going to Cyborg is going to make fun of me again" Reese said. She was sobbing he could hear it in her voice.

"Reese, please, It's not like Cyborg's fear was any worse than yours, I mean a giant candy bar? How dumb?" Electro said laughing nervously. Reese's door then opened slightly.

"Come in" She said. Electro did as she said. The room was completely illuminated, there was almost no shadows in it.

"Well, I can tell your taking the fear thing good" Electro said sarcastically. Reese gave him a death glare.

"It's not the fear thing Cyborg makes fun of me for, It's… well… remember when I grabbed your arm in the dark when we were in that meteor" Reese asked.

"Yeh, I remember, it was kind of nice" He said smiling. She looked at him angrily.

"Well you see when I let go of you and Cyborg asked me if I was afraid of the dark, he also noticed something else" She said blushing. Electro looked confused.

"What" He asked.

"Well… I… I sort of cummed, on accident." Reese said with a huge blush, she was now like a tomato. Electro also blushed, almost as much as Reese. "And Cyborg saw this" She said.

"You… did… that? And Cyborg saw you" Electro asked. Reese nodded yes.

"And now he won't let me live it down, I feel terrible, I just, couldn't control myself." She said almost to the point of tears. Electro gave her a look of concern then he rapped her in a tight hug that took her completely off guard.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, remember Cyborg is an idiot, well sometimes. The point is you don't have to isolate yourself just because an accident happened, come on lets go, getting you out of this room will do you good" He said calmly as Reese wiped her tears in his green tunic.

"Thanks" She said with a smile, then she kissed him on the cheek, and they walked out of the room.

As they left their room Cyborg walked up casually and said. "You know Reese, if you walk that close to Electro it might happen again" He laughed. The other Titans walked up to their friends.

"What might happen again?" Asked Changeling.

"Nothing really" Reese said casually. "But if a certain hybrid opens his mouth about he knows what something will happen, something very bad and painful." Reese finished narrowing her eyes.

"You know Reese, I'm not trying to make you feel bad on purpose, but you have to admit, what you did was damn funny." Cyborg said as he tried to contain his laugh.

"What did I tell you about cursing" Yelled Batman from the front of the ship. He was working on a alarm system that would wake them up when they got close to Tameron. Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Come on guys tell us what happened" Nightwing wined.

"Yah, please" Changeling said in a childish voice.

"No, I'm not going to tell you Reese cummed when she grabbed Electro on the meteor...oops… forget I said anything." Cyborg said quickly.

"What" Everyone said together, then they started laughing.

"You did what, how could you do that, and to make it worse you were with the other Titans. I can understand Teenage hormones but please keep them under control while I'm with you guys" Batman said.

"You idiot!" Reese and Electro yelled. Their eyes were glowing from anger (Electro's yellow and Reese's blue) Cyborg laughed Nervously.

"Don't worry" Nightwing said as Reese began to walk back to her room. "Starfire has done it and I'm sure Raven has one time or another" Nightwing assured. Raven and Starfire blushed but nodded. This made Reese feel a little better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip out, and I'm also sorry that I kind of made fun of you for it" Cyborg apologized. Reese accepted his apology.

"Well Titans, were almost their so get some sleep, and tomorrow we will arrive." Batman said as he walked over to the group. Everybody said their good nights and were off to their rooms for a good nights sleep.

(I'm just going to do couples here) Inside Raven and Changeling's room it was actually quiet for a change. They weren't making out or feeling each other or anything else extreme couples that are going to spend the rest of their life together do, Raven and Changeling were just asleep in each other's arms.

In Reese and Electro's room it was a little noisier, but that was because A, Electro snores, and B, Reese was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. She found it, she chose to sleep with her arms wrapped around an unexpecting Electro. Just think what will happen when he wakes up tomorrow with Reese all over him.

Now then two down, one to go, and what a one they are. Over the course of the night it was very noisy, this section is all about why.

"Starfire are you ready yet" Nightwing asked. He was under the covers completely naked, tonight was the night that he would do it, he even had his mask off.

"I am coming as fast as I can, It is just that these shower curtains won't stay up" She said annoyed from the bathroom. Nightwing smiled.

"Just leave them, we'll get them tomorrow" He said "Now come to bed"

Starfire walked out of the bathroom in a silky pink nightgown and asked "Why are you so intent in getting me in bed."

Nightwing blushed and said "I just wanted to cuddle a little bit" Starfire gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do" She said eyeing him. He smiled, she slipped off her night gown and got under the covers.

"Well, if you must know, I do have a little more planned." He said grabbing Starfire by the waist and pulling her on top of him.

Starfire blushed, then felt something wet and warm poking at her leg. "Are you nude under there" She asked.

"Maybe you should go check" He sail slyly. She smiled.

"Maybe I will" She said back, then Starfire disappeared under the covers.

"Starfire I… oh that feels good" Nightwing moaned as Starfire did… well, really good things to him.

Nightwing then went under the covers with her as their lips met. Nightwing then shoved his tongue into Star's mouth and she did the same. When they parted for air Nightwing asked "Are you sure you want to do this I mean, you know what can happen."

"Yes I do know the results, but I truly want to mate with you." She said. He smiled at her and embraced her. Then Starfire placed her hands on his shoulders and strattled Nightwing. It was at that moment, they became one and their beautiful "mating ritual" began.

I was about 7 in the morning according to the Earth clock they brought when Batman woke them up. The Titans all filed out into the cockpit and watched the screen before them.

"Tameran should be coming into sight anytime now." Batman said as he pushed some buttons.

"So what weird make out session did you guys have last night" Cyborg asked.

Raven and Changeling looked at each other confused and Raven said. "We didn't do anything last night"

"You didn't" Cyborg asked then he looked at Electro and Reese, then he pushed that thought out of the way. "You two were the ones making all that noise last night" Cyborg said amazed.

"Well, yes we were" Nightwing said as he and Starfire blushed.

"So what did you do anyway" Changeling asked. Starfire looked at Nightwing and he nodded signifying she could answer his question.

"We… Well… finally mated" She said blushing like she was on fire.

"WHAT" all the Titans and Batman said at the same time.

"You had sex!" Changeling said surprised. Nightwing and Star just nodded. Batman then came up behind Nightwing and hit him on the back of the head.

"You idiot!" He yelled. "You had sex at the age of 17 and before you were even married!" He yelled again. "What did I just get done telling you guys" Nightwing blushed and looked at the floor.

"Actually, on Tameron, it is called "mating", not sex" Starfire said.

"Well uh… not to change the subject or anything but… I think that we're here" Cyborg said pointing to the screen. He was correct, as they finally arrived at Tameran.

The Titans and Batman, who was still fuming over, well you know, watched as the white and purple ball known as Tamreron came into view. Starfire giggled at the sight of seeing her old home again. As the T Rocket landed the Titans they saw many children playing in the fields of purple and green grass. (Don't imagine the Tameran you saw on the show, because I like this one better.) Bustling towns could also be seen full of life and joy. Several people flying and playing weird sports was also common among things. Finally the Titans saw their destination, the Palace.

"Alright guys, lets go" Nightwing said as the Titans got out of the ship. Starfire stretched her arms upward and gave a sigh of pleasure.

"I can finally stretch" She said looking at Nightwing with one eye.

"No kidding that ship gets so cramped, It's like a tin can" Changeling replied as he and Raven also stretched their limbs. The Tameranian guards bowed their heads in respect as Starfire walked towards them then as Batman walked out they instantly posed in a fighting stance.

"Princess Koriand'r watch out" yelled one of the guards as he charged towards Batman.

"No stop" She yelled. The guard did. The rest of the Titans walked to both sides of Batman.

" why did you stop me" He asked her. She gave him a death glare.

"Because he is our guest, you are familiar with the others, and soon you shall be familiar with him, soon he and Galfore will be related." She stated. The guards relaxed as Starfire heard a deep loving voice behind her.

"Did somebody state my name" The voice said. Starfire turned around and leaped with joy into Galfore's arms. They laughed and he tickled her and, yeah you know.

"I am so happy to see you" Starfire said joyfully. Galfore laughed a hardy laugh.

"As I am also glad to see you Starfire, now then where is your betrothed" He asked. Starfire went threw the guards and the other Titans and gabbed Nightwing by the arm.

"He is right here" Starfire said happily. Nightwing stuck out his hand.

"It is good to see you again" He said shaking Galfore's large hand.

"Zal," Galfore stated before he looked around confused. "Now then, where is your father"

"Bruce? oh he's…" Nightwing said. Then Batman interrupted.

"Right here, and technically I am not his father." He said walking up to Galfore.

"You are a lot smaller than I thought you would be" Galfore said. (Batman is about to Galfore's chin). Batman narrowed his eyes. "And if you are not his father why are you here."

"I'm here because Dick's parents are dead, and I am his legal guardian" Batman said extending his hand. Galfore took it and have him the hardest handshake he had, Batman didn't flinch.

"You are strong" He said. Batman gave a slight smile at the compliment. "You are also about a day early, Princess if you wish you may explore the town to the east, But be back before ooblclorg." Galfore finished. Starfire nodded and told the Titans to come with her. Batman came to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

"So when's ooblclorg anyway" Asked Electro.

"About 7:30 p.m. in Earth time" Starfire replied. The other Titans just nodded and followed her to the Town, Sandfluber.

"Um… Star… they're staring at us." Cyborg said as they all walked through the town.

"My friends at this time you are all allowed to go and explore my home, please have fun and I will call you when it is ooblclorg." Starfire said gitty. "Nightwing you must come with me though" She said walking off. Nightwing shrugged and followed her. The other Titans walked their separate ways. Raven and Changeling went together and everyone else walked away.

"So Raven, um… well… do you ever want to… well you know" Changeling stuttered.

"your wondering how Starfire and Nightwing had sex before us right" Raven said seemingly reading his thoughts.

"Um yeah… well would you ever want to. I mean we don't have to do it so soon but we make out more than them and I just feel it may be right but…" He was cut off by Raven's finger on his mouth.

"We'll talk about this later, but here's a clue to my answer." She said as she pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Changeling tensed up a little at first but then relaxed.

"You know you could have just told me" he said. Raven smiled.

"I know" Then they were locked in another kiss.

Cyborg was walking through what looked like a park. But the benches were oval and blue, there was also a huge metal object that was like a jungle gym, only it was way more complex. Cyborg also realized, he was lost.

"Man where am I" He said nervously. "Damn it, if I can't find a way back to the others, I might be like sacrificed in a weird Tamerainian ritual, of some sort." He said to himself. "Damn it" He repeated again. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Damn" it said innocently. Cyborg turned and saw a Tamerainian child standing behind him with a very innocent smile on his face. "Damn" he said again smiling ear to ear. Cyborg sweat dropped.

"Um… no don't say that, it's a um… bad word" He said trying to explain the concept of cursing to this Tamerainian child who by the way probably had never even heard this word before. He thought it was just fun to say.

"Damn" He said again. Cyborg put his hand over the child's mouth.

"No, no, no, don't say that word, it's very bad" He said again. "You understand me" he asked. The boy nodded and Cyborg removed his hand.

"Damn Damn Damn" The boy said joyfully. Cyborg was getting mad now.

"Okay if you say that word again you'll… um… you'll…oh you'll explode" Cyborg yelled the last part. The kid screamed at the top of his lungs and ran as fast as he could away from the bad metal man. "This probably won't end good," Cyborg mumbled before darting away to make sure he didn't catch the evil side of Tamerainian.

Electro was walking into a place that sort of looked like a grocery store, only there was strange pink fuzz on the walls and it smelled like a dead cat. He looked to his left to see a women buying a small purple piece of food. Or so it looked like food, for all he knew it could be a doorknob or something like that. He walked over to the counter and the man gave him a sample, he ate it and about threw up.

"Okay then" Electro mumbled as he walked out of the store. He looked to his left and saw Reese and a Tamerainian Teen, standing under a tree and he was… FLIRTING WITH HER! "Oh no you don't" Electro yelled as he made his way over to his female friend. "Reese, hey Reese" Electro shouted as he floated over to the pair under the tree. (He didn't have the time to run so he floated)

"Electro, where have you been" Reese asked not even moving from her position. The Tamerainian Teen gave him a dirty look for interrupting his flirting with Reese. Electro just returned the dirty look and replied.

"I was just over at the food store over there" Electro said pointing. "Their free samples are good" He lied. The Tamerainian boy laughed at him. "What" Electro asked.

The Tamerainian teen then replied "That was no food store, that was a Tamerainian manure store" Reese then laughed at Electro in a playing fashion.

"You ate manure, that's priceless" She laughed. Electro blushed and the Tamerainian Teen looked down at Reese.

"What do you say we go somewhere quieter and get to know each other a little more" He said to her. She blushed and he smiled. "We'll leave this idiot to his manure" He said laughing at his own joke.

Reese looked at him like he insulted her. "Hey, that's my friend your talking about, my best friend in fact" She said angrily. "And you can't insult him like." She said.

"Um… Reese, what do you say lets go" Electro said blushing. The Tamerainian smiled.

"Oh, I see… The spiky haired manure eater has a crush on my new friend" The Tamerainian stated pointing a finger at Electro. Electro blushed. "Well if you want her, you'll have to come and get her" He said blocking Electro's view to Reese.

"I… um…" Electro stuttered.

"Come on, I know you want her" The Teen said again. Electro walked past the Tamerainian and tried to get to Reese. He was just pushed out of the way by the Teen. "Come on" He said mockingly.

"Out of my way" Electro said his eyes now glowing yellow and his hands sparking with electricity.

"Make me" The Tamerainian said smirking. Electro frowned.

"Fine" He said releasing an electric blast from his eyes into the chest of the Teen. Reese watched as the Tamerainian teen landed on his back almost completely fried. Electro then walked over to her and grabbed her with one hand around the waist. First her blushed then walked away with and arm around Reese. Electro and Reese tried their best to keep away from the crowd that was forming from the attack.

"Let's find the others." Electro said. Reese nodded in agreement.

Starfire was showing a very bored Nightwing and Batman some of her favorite places on Tameron. She had shown them her favorite Restaurants, her favorite parks, and finally her favorite flower shops (yes they have flower shops on Tameron, use your imagination)

"Um… Starfire where are we going next" Nightwing asked.

"We are going to the _Art Museum of Tamerainian Portraits_" Starfire said happily. "Then we will find the others, it is almost time to go back to the palace"

"Oh… well how long will we be in here" Nightwing sounded almost disappointed.

"Nightwing, you never ask a women how long it will take to do something" Batman said to his young friend.

"And how would you know, the only time I ever saw you with girls was when Alfred and I hooked you up on that internet date" Nightwing responded. Batman frowned.

"And that women ended up being Cat Women" He said angrily. Nightwing laughed nervously.

"We are here!" Starfire shouted happily. Nightwing and Batman looked up and down the tall building. It was tall and yellow, and had a large… um… statue thingy in the front… neither Batman nor Nightwing were exactly sure what it was. The group spent about 15 minutes in the building, most of which was spent at a painting that looked like the _scream_ only it was pink and blue. "This is my favorite" Starfire exclaimed.

"It's interesting" Batman said. He then took notice to the hand that was crawling down from Starfire's waist to her butt. Batman grabbed Nightwing's wrist and gave him a death glare. Nightwing sweat dropped and blushed. "Don't even try it, not here" He said to Nightwing. Starfire soon started to move to the exit, both the boys followed her to it.

"Well let's find the others" Starfire said walking ever quicker. They entered into a park and saw an angry mob throwing rocks and such into a tree. A little boy was behind them laughing. Nightwing and Starfire went to see what they group was throwing stuff at while Batman shooed the crowd away, and when I saw shooed I mean he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GO AWAY" The crowd hesitated at first but then left. In the tree Nightwing and Starfire burst out into laughed. They saw a very frightened Cyborg sitting in one of the branches. His two teammates helped him down and as Starfire and Nightwing laughed at him he explained the story. (I already gave you the basics and you can think something up)

Next the 3 Titans and Dark Knight met up with Reese and Electro, who explained what happened. (I'm getting tired of typing so I'm going to make this fast) As the Titans all had a good laugh at Electro's manure experience they met up with Raven and Changeling. They had been talking about… well you remember.

When they all got back to the palace Galfore greeted them and inside they went. It was time to find rooms, and dinner was about to be served.

Yep, I updated early, usually it takes till Saturday for my updates to make it on the site, but not now, It's friday and I'm workin' on the story like crazy.


	10. Banquet

**Banquet**

"Now then, before we begin with the feast you shall all choose your room, any room in the palace is available to you unless the door is shaded red." Galfore explained. Each Titans looked at the map they received that showed all the rooms and… well, everything they needed to know. "And I am sure Starfire explained that she and Nightwing will spent one night in a room then he must sleep with either Batman or Cyborg" Galfore completed. Nightwing gave a disappointed look towards Starfire. She smiled.

"So how are the rooms arranged, Galfore" Batman asked. One of the guards gave him a cold glare. Batman glared back.

"Well my batty friend, each of you will need to choose a roommate, except Batman. He is getting a single room." Galfore said as a calmed the guard down. "And of coarse Nightwing will become Cyborg's roommate after one night." He said.

"Well then lets choose" Changeling said. "Dibs on Raven" He yelled. Raven blushed at his enthusiasm.

"That's not the only thing you'll have on her, once your in bed" Cyborg joked. Everyone laughed and Raven and Changeling blushed.

"Okay then, well I get Reese then" Electro said. Reese nodded and walked toward Electro.

"And obviously I'm in a room alone… again." Cyborg said sadly. "Man I really need a girl friend" He yelled.

"Okay, we'll keep that in mind" Batman said to the metallic teen. "How about you guys find your rooms." He said The Titans nodded and were off, with Starfire guiding them of coarse. "That'll keep them occupied for a while" He said to Galfore.

"Come I will show you to your room." Galfore said as he gestured for Batman to follow.

"So, why exactly did Dick have to bring me" Batman asked. Galfore gave him a confused look.

"Who is this "Dick" that you speak of" Galfore asked.

"You don't know that, wow that's surprising, I mean after all he and Starfire have been dating for years." Batman said smiling. He liked the feeling he had confused the great Emperor Galfore.

"This "Dick and my bumgorf have been "dating" without my approval, I shall rip him in half" Galfore yelled angrily.

"Dick, is Nightwing's real name" Batman said cockily. Galfore smiled.

"Um… I knew that, I was merely, um… Testing you, yes I was testing you, and you passed congratulations" Galfore said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, he almost never tells anybody his real name, I think he's embarrassed about it." Batman said. Galfore gave a quick smile. Then showed the door that lead into Batman's room.

"This is your room, I will have a guard escort you to the banquet." Galfore said. He walked away and Batman walked into his room. It was large with purple floors, a green ceiling, and several assortments of weird objects that looked like both animal and furniture.

"Well might as well unpack" Batman said to himself. "And get out of this uniform" He said quietly. As Batman undressed he put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He turned from Batman into Bruce Wayne.

"Okay then, I think we're lost" Changeling said to Raven, Electro, and Reese. Electro and Reese had noticed that at least 3 of the rooms were right next to each other on the map so they both decided to take the room next to Raven and Changeling.

"We aren't lost, we just don't know exactly where we are" Reese snapped. Electro took the map from her and looked at it.

"Um… guys, are we supposed to be in this hall, cause as far as I can see, we're in hall 214 and it's off limits to anyone but Royal family members." Electro said kind of confused.

"Yar girvin blargin, smigarin flubin" Someone said. The four Titans turned around and saw a guard shaking his fist in the air. The 4 team members sweat dropped.

"Maybe he can help us" Raven said in her usual monotone. The guard then raised his weapon and charged forward.

"Maybe not, Oh shit" yelled Changeling.

"Run!" Electro yelled. The other Titans complied and began running. (Imagine the chase song from the Episode _Mad Mod _in the back round) The guard chased after them. First they ran down the hall and into a crossroad. Looking both ways the Titans took the left. The guard ran up behind them and did the same. He then ran after them. The 4 teens ran down several flights of stairs and the guard stopped at the top. Then he smiled and pushed a button that made the stairs turn into an escalator that was going up. Realizing that they weren't going anywhere Electro and Raven took flight. Then Electro picked up Reese and Raven picked up Changeling. Flying to the bottom of the stairs they came to a pure white hallway with several doors. Each entered into a separate door. The guard ran into the hallway and looked at each door then ran into one. Electro than ran out of another and into one across the hall from the one he exited. Changeling ran out from that one and into the one the guard went into. The guard came out the one on the far left and went into the middle one. Raven and Reese both went into the same door across the hall from each other and Electro ran out of his door and into a really small door. Then Changeling ran out with Raven's cloak on and went into another door after that the guard came out and so did Reese. They ran into each other and the guard looked mad. Reese smiled and opened up the floor door and entered into it. The guard tried to open it but failed. He then ran into another door. Then Raven walked out of another door with Electro's green tunic on backwards and into another door. Finally all the Titans ran out of the first Door each wearing something of the other's belonging. Raven had Electro's tunic on, Reese had Changeling's belt on, Changeling had Raven's cloak on, and Electro hand Reese's boot on. They all switched items and ran into another hallway. The guard came out confused and went into another door.

As the Teens sighed in relief they saw that they had actually been chased into the correct hall. "Well that was sort of useful" Raven sad.

"I wonder why that guard chased us, we didn't do anything wrong" Electro asked. The others raised and lowered their shoulders signifying they didn't know.

"Well it really doesn't matter now" Raven said. "Lets choose the rooms we're in" Changeling quickly chose a green and dark purple room which both Raven and Changeling's agreed on. Reese and Electro chose the room right next to Changeling and Raven's. It was blue and had many lights and windows. Reese liked it because of the color and how it was so light.

Starfire and Nightwing had settled into Star's old room. It was as usual pink and had many cute and fuzzy… things in it. (not those kinds of thing you pervs out there).

"So I have to wear this Starfire" Nightwing complained. He was holding a black tux with a black and white tie.

"Yes, we must look nice for the Banquet in our honor, besides you don't want to be the only one in your uniform there do you." Starfire said frustrated. She was not only busy deciding what to wear, but doing her hair at the same time, and Nightwing's complaining wasn't helping.

"Do your really think Batman is going to be there in a tux and tie?" Nightwing asked Starfire.

"Yes, I told him to bring one" She said back. Nightwing sighed.

"You actually told him to bring a tux and tie?" Nightwing asked her. She nodded. "When" He asked confused. He never saw her talk to Bats about anything before he came to the tower.

"Well, I called him before-hand, even before you called him" She said twiddling her fingers.

"What, you mean he knew that we were going to Tameron to get married, but…but… what about me standing up to him" Nightwing asked with a look of both astonishment and stupidity on his face.

"he was acting, I told him to" She answered him. Nightwing sweat-dropped. Starfire smiled.

"I'll get dressed" He said walking off towards the bathroom. Starfire giggled and finished doing her hair. As Nightwing closed the bathroom door, she stripped down and got dressed herself.

In Raven and Changeling's room, things were going well. They had unpacked, got dressed, and were trying to refrain from making out and wrinkling their clothes, so they did the next best thing. Staring contest!

"you going to break soon Raven" Changeling said in a sing-song voice. Raven tried to concentrate, she was never good at Changeling's little games. Changeling was in a green tux with a white bowtie. Raven was in a black and blue dress that went down to her knees.

"I won't stop until you do" She said.

"You know, the faster you loose, the sooner we'll be able to get Electro and Reese and go down to the banquet." He said. "I know, I'll tell a joke" (this is a very stupid joke, my friend told it to me, It makes no sense and that's the reason it's funny) Changeling smiled, Raven groaned. "Okay then, there's two penguins in a bathtub and one has a type writer." Changeling said. "And then one says, what time is it, and the other says, what do I look like a rock" Changeling finished. He smiled at her, and Raven tried to hold back her laugh, but failed. As she laughed she laughed she got tears in her eyes and blinked.

"Damn" She said to herself. Changeling just laughed. "okay, okay, laugh it up, It was getting boring anyway" She said frowning. Changeling kissed her on the cheek and smiled one of his toothy smiled.

"Come on, let's get Electro and Reese" He said getting up and extending his hand to Raven. She took it and they walked out the door.

Electro was in the bathroom changing and Reese was still in a towel. She had forgotten the dress she had brought with her in the bathroom and Electro was taking a while in there.

"Come on, hurry up" Reese yelled banging on the door. "What are you doing in their, did you short circuit or something, I need to get changed to." She yelled.

"Hold on, I'm trying to get this damn tie on. Why couldn't I just wear my uniform, I bet Nightwing still has his on" Electro complained. He walked out of the door. His tie was on but a little crooked. Reese would fix that. As she adjusted his tie he said "Man, I really can't pull off the suit and tie look" He said. Reese laughed slightly and stepped back admiring her work with his tie and suit.

"You look handsome to me" She said He smiled. He was wearing a white tux and

"and you look good too" He said looking at her up and down. Realizing she was still in only a towel she walked up to him and punched him playfully in the stomach. He laughed nervously and Reese walked into the bathroom to change. Electro then heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Raven and Changeling were standing out in the hall waiting for them. "Oh, hey guys, um… come in, Reese is still changing, takes her forever." He said with a smirk on his face.

"tell me about it, Raven, takes forever." Changeling said then started laughed. Raven smacked him on the head really hard.

"Do you want to go back on probation" She said angrily.

"No" he said like a little kid in trouble.

"Then keep your mouth shut" Raven said.

"yes Raven." He said hanging his head. She smiled and patted it.

"good boy" She said. Electro sweat dropped.

"And don't think your getting off so easily" Reese said coming out of the bathroom. "I heard you and just so you know, I took 5X less time than you did. And I don't have to wear a tie" She said smiling. Reese was wearing a blue dress. (image yourselves up something for her to wear, only it's blue and not slutty).

"Right well lets go to dinner." Raven said as she and her green boyfriend walked out the door.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry" Electro said grabbing Reese by the hand and practically dragging her out of the room. They all hurried to dinner.

Knock, knock, knock Bruce heard as he finished putting on his tie. (everybody has trouble with ties in this thing) He walked over to the door and opened it show the same guard he had given a death glare to earlier.

"where is the one called "The Batman"" The guard asked. Bruce looked at him slightly confused for a minute then remembered he was out of costume.

"I am The Batman" Bruce said in a much less scary Batmany voice, he was going to be his normal self tonight, not the hero who struck fear into the hearts of almost everyone he saved. "I just took off my costume to go to this dinner, names Bruce" He said extending his hand. The guard looked at it a moment then shook it.

"My name it Yorbin Jacob'sla" The guard. "I guess I should get use to seeing you" The guard questioned. Bruce nodded.

"I'll be here a lot one Kori and Dick are married." Bruce said thinking about it. He was going to leave Gothem in Superman's hands a lot, hopefully the "man of steel" could take both cities. "So are we going to dinner or what" Asked Bruce.

"of coarse sir, I shall show you the way" Yorbin said walking away, Bruce followed.

Down in the banquet hall Starfire, Nightwing, Raven, Changeling, Electro, Reese, and Cyborg were all sitting at the table waiting for Bruce to Arrive. (in this part I will refer to the Titans by their real names. Nightwing: Dick, Starfire: Kori, Raven: Raven, Changeling: Garfield, Cyborg: Victor, Electro: Nic, and Reese: Reese) Dick was across from Kori, Raven was across from Gar, Cyborg was at the end of the table, and Reese and Nic were sitting across from each other.

"Ugh, come on where is Bruce" Dick groaned.

"Be patient young one, to be a ruler of a planet takes a lot of patients" Galfore said in his soft tone.

"I'm not going to be the ruler of a planet some day, so can I complain" Gar asked. Galfore gave him a hardy look.

"of coarse you can" He said Garfield was about to let a sound out of his already open mouth when Raven covered it from across the table.

"you complain anymore, and I'll kill you" She said angrily. Gar gave a smile then closed his mouth.

"Richard, how will you support Koriand'r when you are outside of Tameron on Earth" Galfore asked his soon to be Son-In-Law.

"what do you mean" Dick asked. Galfore gave him a serious face.

"I don't expect you and Kori just to sit here and rule Tameron your whole lives, your life and friends are on Earth and you shouldn't be confined to it." Galfore explained. Dick nodded in understanding. Galfore continued "so when you do leave Tameron I will take over again, but how will you support Kori on Earth, I mean you wish to raise a family, yes" Galfore asked. Dick thought about it for a little bit then his answer came as he looked at his friends at the table.

"the Titans, that's how" He said. Galfore gave him a confused look. "you see, when on Earth, Titans Tower will be our home, I don't expect to be the "Teen Titans" forever, once we are adults we will rename ourselves "The Titans" or something." Dick said as he finished a familiar figure walked into the room and took a seat beside Dick and to the left of Galfore. Dick smiled. "Bruce, nice of you to show"

"and it's nice to see you in something actually dressy for once." Bruce said. Than he smiled as he took his seat next to Dick and Galfore. "I guess I owe Gar some money now, don't I" He said. Gar gave him a confused look.

"But we… Ow" Gar started. Raven had kicked him and was giving him the gesture to agree. "um… yeah I guess you do" Gar said before laughing nervously. Raven kicked him again. "Ow what was that for" He asked. Raven shrugged her shoulders and gave him a playful smile.

"Okay then, when is this suppose to begin anyway" Nic asked. Galfore smiled warmly.

"right now" He said. Then guards and Tamerainian servants came into the room with plates of odd food.

"What is this stuff" Reese asked. Galfore scanned all of them.

"This is the traditional Tamerainian dish, it is for Kori and Myself and anyone else who wishes to eat it." He said. Everyone looked down upon their food and gave a weak look. "Although I did research Earth food and "Table Manners" as you call them, in this meal I will give you all the best of Earth food." He said. Each Titan then received a platter of Earth food, like Hamburgers (burger is green) Hot dogs (buns have speckles) Tofu (blue) and many other foods with a little Tamerainian twist.

"well everyone dig in" Victor shouted. Everyone did. Soon after the food was devourered and everyone was Bruce and Galfore started to talk.

"well tomorrow the Meeting shall commence." Galfore said.

"what meeting, you guys never mentioned at meeting" Bruce said. Galfore gave a hardy laugh.

"yes the meeting of the parents is a joyous occasion. We shall talk about where and when the wedding shall take place. And of coarse, Dick will have to prove himself worthy of getting Kori's hand in marriage" Galfore said staring at Dick. "with a test"

"what kind of test" Dick asked.

"we shall discuss it later, but for now… we rest. Everyone you may return to your rooms. Tomorrow is a great day." Galfore said walking off. The rest of the team agreed quickly and went to their rooms. Their minds wandering on the day ahead.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alrighty then. Lets do something fun for once eh? It's time for a poll I say. Well her it is.

Which hero do you think is Better.

BATMAN

Or

SUPERMAN

Think hard about it, and tell me who you think is better an why in your review. By my next update (Friday) I shall have the results and my personal belief.


	11. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

That night was basically the same as the nights at Titan's Tower. Raven and Changeling had some weird make out session, Reese and Electro tried not to snuggle together but in their sleep did anyway, Starfire and Nightwing cuddled closely to together and as usual Cyborg was alone. In another room though, one was not asleep, he was hard at work.

Batman was up, he was pacing the floor, thinking about the day to come. He had been ever since the banquet ended. He wandered what Nightwing's test would be, and how he would react to it. Nightwing was Batman's responsibility ever since he was Robin, and he wasn't going to let him just jump into something head first without thinking about it first. Finally tiredness got the best of him, he hadn't slept at all on the T-Rocket, and he was tired. Batman fell asleep standing up and joined the rest of his team in a much needed slumber.

Knock. Knock, Knock Batman heard once more on his door. The sound of the knocking on the cold metal door had awakened him. Then he heard Yorbin say. (he's the guard remember) " Batman, you are going to be late for the meeting of the parents." Batman's eyes widened, he was right he would be late. Quickly he put on his cape and mask and ran out the door right past Yorbin. Quickly he pulled the map of the palace out of his utility belt and located the place where Galfore told him the meeting would be held on it. He rushed there as fast as he could so he could avoid being late.

Galfore paced the room where he and Batman were supposed to meet, but he was 5 minutes late. "Where is he" Galfore asked himself. "did he get lost, I knew I shouldn't have sent Yorbin" He said raising his fist.

"It wasn't Yorbin's fault, I slept in on accident" Batman said as he walked into the room.

"Ah, you are late, but you did appear so it is excusable" Galfore forgave. Batman walked over and took a seat in the "chair" beside Galfore. It was big, purple, and had many things coming out of it's sides.

"So what are we suppose to discuss" Batman asked. Galfore smiled.

"The time and whereabouts of the wedding" Galfore said. "I think that two years is much to long, maybe in year" Galfore suggested. Batman frowned.

"a year may be to late, I can't just leave my city again, who would protect it" Batman said folding his hands over his knee.

"the same person who is watching it now" Galfore stated. Batman still had a scowl on his face.

"Superman can't watch my city every other time I leave, he has other obligations. If the wedding takes place a little sooner, then I may be able to work something out." Batman said. This time Galfore frowned.

"But if the wedding takes place before the couple are ready, we may have a problem on our hands." Galfore said caringly. He closed his eyes and thought about it.

'Maybe… what if we let them set the date, I mean it is their wedding, who are we to make the decisions" Batman questions. Galfore opened his eyes.

"You think that is the right way to do it, I mean, I trust my bumgorf, but she is still to young to make that kind of decision" He said. Batman nodded.

"your right, Nightwing is trustworthy, but can be careless" Batman said as he pondered the right decision. "Mmmm, Maybe… we should set it to a date that is convenient for both of use, how about this 1 and a half Earth years, then they will be married" Batman suggested. Galfore thought a moment, then finally he smiled.

"it is settled then, they shall be married in one and a half Earth years." Galfore announced. "Now then, for the rest of the meeting, Yorbin, bring me Koriand'r and her friends, the rest of the meeting shall begin as soon as they arrive" Galfore said with a suspicious looking smile on his face. Batman wondered what he was up to.

About 5 minutes later the Titans all entered the room where Galfore and Batman were talking in. Galfore gave a smile and walked over to the team, Batman followed.

"Koriand'r, are you sure you wish for him to be your betrothed." Galfore asked seriously. Starfire nodded. She smiled and grabbed Nightwing's arm hugging it tightly.

"Yes, he is the one I choose" she replied. Galfore smiled. He had hoped that she had chose him.

"good, now it is time for him to take "the Test"" Galfore said once again serious. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, Galfore" She said, Nightwing and the others looked confused. Batman walked up and put his hand on Galfore's shoulder.

"what is this test that Nightwing must take." Batman asked. Galfore turned to his friend.

"The test, is very difficult, and determines if he can truly marry the princess." Galfore stated.

"But what is it" Batman asked again. Galfore put his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"He must do battle with me, if he looses, he doesn't get to marry Koriand'r" Galfore said sadly. Batman's eyes went wide with shock, and so did the other Titans, including Starfire.

"But Galfore, the test is usually a mere set of questions involving knowing your partner well, why are you forcing Nightwing to do battle with you." Starfire cried. Galfore looked towards the floor.

"Because, to marry the princess of Tameron, the betrothed must do battle and win against the emperor of the planet, no matter how much he doesn't want to. It is law" He stated. "and believe me, I really do not want to do battle with such a good friend" He said.

"So, what I'm seeing here is that Galfore and Nightwing have to fight… that's cool" Changeling said. Every one gave him a death glare. He laughed nervously and said "shutting up now" Raven walked over and took something out of her cloak. It was a pair of handcuffs.

"Come on, I don't want you to do anything stupid while the fights going on, you might distract Nightwing" Raven said handcuffing her and Changeling together. Then she dropped the key down the collar of her leotard.

"you really thing that the fact you dropped that thing down your leotard with stop me, just wait till your not looking" Changeling said with a half frown half smile. Raven blushed.

"So when is Nightwing and Galfore going to fight" Electro asked.

"they aren't going to fight." Batman stated walking in front of Galfore.

"what, but we must, it is law, and in order for them to marry, we must fight." Galfore said. Batman shook his head.

"no, on Earth he is still considered a child, sort of, anyway I won't let you harm him before he and Starfire are married." He said Galfore gave him a weird look. "I will take his place, and fight you instead." Batman replied.

The Titans stared in amazement as the Dark Knight stood before the mighty emperor Galfore and challenged him. Galfore smiled, and said "fine then, the fight shall start immediately, I shall show you to the arena." He said as he walked off. The Titans and Batman followed.

The Arena was a large coliseum that was close to the Greeks. The Titans were seated in a group of seats about 10 feet up, away from Batman and Galfore. Batman and Galfore were standing on the floor of the great building facing each other.

"So, how does this battle work" Batman asked.

"It shall be a battle until one of us gives up, or stays on the ground without the other touching them for 10 seconds and we have unlimited time." Galfore responded cracking his knuckles.

"Fine, lets begin then, shall we" Batman exclaimed. Galfore nodded.

"Fine, the battle shall commence. GO!" He yelled. Batman instantly acted and threw a bat-a-rang at Galfore he dodged it and pulled out an axe. Galfore swung the axe and missed Batman and he ducked. Batman then punched Galfore in the face with an uppercut, and he stumbled back. Then Galfore tore a piece of ground away showing his mighty strength and chucked it a Batman. He dodged it by pulling out his grapple hook ad shooting it into the ceiling, then rising off the ground he threw several ice disks at Galfore. Galfore blocked the attack with his axe. His axe froze over and Galfore smashed it against the ground shattering the Ice. After that Galfore charged at Batman and gave him a quick punch to the ribs with his mighty fist. Batman flew back and smashed into a wall. Galfore smiled as the guard counted the seconds. Batman got up and Galfore smiled.

"You are quite skilled, not even my best worrier would be able to get up after an attack like that" Galfore said. Batman smiled this time.

"I've had a lot of practice" He said, then he ran towards Galfore and jumped. Quickly Batman planted his foot into Galfore's face with a kick. Galfore countered with a punch, Batman dodged and Galfore's fist landed in the ground making a deep hole. When the dust cleared Batman attacked with a series of kicks and punches, Galfore blocked them all. After that Batman kicked hard into Galfore's chest. He was knocked back a little, then grabbed Batman's foot and lifting him off the ground he threw him. Batman shot his grapple hook and wrapped it around one of Galfore's legs dragging him with Batman. Batman landed on the ground in a crouch and Galfore about fell but caught his balance. Batman then Took out two bat-a-rangs and… yep that's right, turned them into a sword. ( he likes those swords). Galfore smiled, and took out his large axe. The two then attacked, their weapons clanging together every time one tried to strike the other. Batman slashed at Galfore but it was blocked then Galfore slashed back and Batman dodged by jumping over him. Galfore turned and blocked Batman's attack and kicked him. Batman slid back and threw a bat-a-rang, the bat-a-rang hurled towards Galfore and knocked his axe from him. Galfore then threw a boulder at Batman as he charged. Batman was flung back and realized he had dropped his sword.

"Now we both have no close range weapons" Galfore said. Batman nodded and jumped back, then he attacked by throwing a lot of bat-a-rangs, he threw the kind that both exploded and didn't. Galfore tried to dodge all of the weapons but was hit by quick a few. 3 bat-a-rangs then hit him at the same time and the explosion knocked him far back. Galfore then threw a spear at Batman and he tried to dodge, but his cape got caught by the spear and he was pinned against the wall. Galfore got up and ripped off his smoldering armor, then he charged at Batman. Batman tried to get away, but he was still pinned to the wall. So he took out a bat-a-rang and cut off half of his cape and dodged Galfore's attack just in time. Galfore took the spear in the wall, and threw it again, the spear nicked Batman's arm, and left a cut that drew blood.

"You are very good, I wish I did not have to fight you, but it is the law and I must obey" Galfore said as he charged Batman. Batman jumped in hope to get away but Galfore grabbed his cape and swung him in a circle then threw him. Batman landed on his side and rolled into a wall. He got up and coughed realizing his cape was just getting in the way he ripped it off. Now this is the picture you should have in your mind, a capeless, bruised up, costume ripped Batman is standing in a coliseum that has been practically ripped apart. Standing across from him is a armorless Galfore with several bruises and cuts. That is the images. Galfore and Batman both charged each other. Batman jumped up and planned to kick Galfore but instead Galfore did a round house kick and sent Batman into the sky. Batman then reached into his utility belt but when he landed had a surprised look on his face.

"Batman what's wrong" Nightwing shouted. Batman didn't take his eyes off of Galfore but answered all the same.

"I'm… I'm out of bat-a-rangs, I used them all up" he said fearfully. Nightwing's eyes opened with surprise.

"what, you already used up all 350 of them!" he shouted. Batman gave him a cold look.

"I did use up quit a few of them on that meteor, you know" Batman yelled. Galfore smirked.

"So, without your weapons, now it is a fight of strength and endurance" He said as he charged Batman. Quickly Batman jumped out of the way and tried a spinning kick, but it was blocked by Galfore who tried to throw Batman, but Bats kicked him with his other foot in the face and Galfore let go. Batman landed on his feet and jumped into the air. Galfore did the same and they collided in the middle. Both of the mighty warriors landed on their feet. They turned to face each other and stared their opponent down. It was about 10 seconds later one of them made a move, Batman ran toward Galfore, and Galfore stood there waiting for his attack. Just as Galfore was going to counter what ever attack Batman had planned, Batman jumped in the air and punched Galfore. Galfore caught his hands and held them tightly in his grip, but Batman still stood, pushing Galfore. Galfore quickly kneed Batman in the stomach and threw him into a wall. Bats made a large hole in the wall from his impact. Galfore walked over and as Batman tried to get up, he grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall. Galfore had Batman pinned. Finally Batman escaped by kicking Galfore in the stomach and wriggling from his grip. Then the dark knight ran forward and jumped in the air, and with a quick attack, he kicked Galfore in the jaw and smashed him into a wall.

Galfore stayed down. "the winner of the challenge is, The Batman" the Guard said. As the Titans ran down to Batman's side to congratulate him they noticed something wrong. Batman was swaying back and forth slowly, then he fell and hit the ground, he was out cold.


	12. Poll Results

Poll Results 

2005-03-17  
ch 10, anonymous

Superman's stronger and more invincible, he has more natuaral ability, therefore Batman is the more skilled since they are both superheroes. Batman's merely mortal but he's a hero like Superman.

teentitan1022  
2005-03-15  
ch 2, signed

batman?  
interesting  
herm  
thats my way of saying hm  
yay

RoseSladewilson  
2005-03-14  
ch 10, signed

BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!

Darkest Midnight  
2005-03-13  
ch 10, signed

BATMAN DAMN IT! BATMAN ROX THE FUCKIN HOUSE! ('scuse my language)GREAT CHAPPY! LOVE IT! UPDATE SOON!

dreamgirl5180  
2005-03-13  
ch 10, signed

i think batman is. - it took me about 2 hours to read all the chapters but it was good and descriptive. im in love with your story i hope that u will write some more and u have an AA+ in my book  
email me  
bye

Zora Kasshu  
2005-03-13  
ch 10, signed

Superman

outlawarcher  
2005-03-13  
ch 10, signed

batman and i love this story

JeRkY  
2005-03-12  
ch 10, signed

Nice! everyone's in perfect character and ..hey... almost too perfect.. (dun dun)...meh.. anyway.. I like how it's goin' More please! and Supes sucks, Bats all tha way.

Personally I like Batman over Superman. My reasoning is that while Superman is trying to talk to his villains and tries to make them go straight with sensitivity. Batman is throwing things and scaring the hell out of his villains. Not to mention, he has a cave, anyone with a cave is cool.


	13. Questions and Lack of Updates

Hey, sorry about the lack of updation. Um… I have other stuff I must do like preparing for finals, and other things so it may be a while before I update again… give me 2 more weeks… then I'll give you two more chapters.

**In the mean time here's some questions for you guys, just to keep you occupied… write this in your review.**

**In the episode "X" what are some of the references that give you clues to the fact that Robin used to be Red X?**

**In the episode "Mad Mod" what song is the Chase song and by who?**

**And finally… During the episode "X" on Beast Boy's board of possible people who are Red X, it shows another Robin… the second one. What is his name… I'll give you a clue. His initials are J.T. **

**Well there you go…. Have fun and try not to hurt yourselves**


	14. Recovery and Returning

1**Recovery and Returning**

It was two days later that Batman had awaken. The battle with Galfore had really taken it out of him, I mean imagine, a normal human being with nothing but gadgets and martial arts skills beat one of the strongest men alive in a battle. Pretty impressive if you think about it.

"Will he be… okay" Starfire asked worried. The Tamerainian doctor that was stationed by Galfore to look over Batman gave her a worried look.

"I don't know" He said. "The human body is very new to me… I'm not sure exactly how bad he is" The doctor said sadly. Starfire gave the body of Batman a sad look… tears forming in her eye's.

The other Titans waited by the door with Galfore… since Tamerainians heal faster that humans he was left with just a arm brace. "Come along Starfire… I will have the doctor tell us of any change in his condition… you must rest" Galfore stated. Starfire nodded and walked with the rest of the Titans.

"He'll be fine" Nightwing reassured her. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Batman has gotten out of worse things that this… believe me… he'll be okay" He said then Nightwing grabbed her in a tight hug. The group stopped and Changeling tried to put his arm around Raven… but realized it still had the handcuff on it.

"Um… when are you going to take this off" Changeling asked pointing to the cuffs… Raven smiled.

"It depends… maybe when you're a good little boy" She said patting him on the head. He blushed… she smiled.

"Okay then well we should go back to our rooms… you need to prepare for your departure." Galfore said. The Titans gave him a confused look.

"I thought we were staying here longer" Nightwing said. Galfore nodded.

"You were… but since Batman defeated me, you may leave any time" He announced with a huge smile. The Titans stared at Galfore a moment then at eachother.

"But what about Batman, shouldn't we wait for him to wake up" Cyborg asked. "I mean, he got us out of so many jams on this trip, it's just not right to leave him here." Galfore was about to speak when a dark voice interrupted.

"You won't have to wait long" Batman said walking out of his medical room with a slight limp and his mask off. "I'll be ready in two hours" Batman said smiling for once.

"Damn, he is good" Changeling stated, then turned to Raven. "And will you please get these damn things off me" He yelled. Raven smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Later" she said with a lustful glint in her eye.

"Ahem" Nightwing coughed. Raven and Changeling blushed. "Okay then, well let's go, I'm kinda getting homesick." Nightwing stated.

Starfire stepped beside Nightwing and grabbed his arm, " yes I am also feeling the sick for my home" She said flirting with Nightwing, he smiled and was about to kiss her when Galfore interrupted.

"You may wish to prepare now, it is getting late, and the moon will not let up the gravity enough for you to leave if you stay much longer." He said, the Titans all nodded and headed for their respective rooms.

In Nightwing and Starfire's room (they were aloud to sleep together the last night, so Cyborg is alone right now), As Starfire packed Nightwing walked up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist then said slowly "So _Mrs. Grayson_ are you ready to head home" Starfire was surprised that he called her _Mrs. Grayson_, not too surprised though.

"Yes my love, I am" She said. "And are you" she questioned. Nightwing replied by kissing her neck. She giggled and turned to face him, then kissed his lips slowly. As they were getting in the heat Nightwing rubbed his hand on her thigh, then her ass. As they were getting into the heat of things, Nightwing heard someone at the door.

"I'll get it" He said. Opening the door he revealed Electro and Reese, standing there waiting for them. Reese was carrying a small hand bag, and Electro was carrying on his back and in his arms and hands all of both of their stuff. Nightwing sweat dropped at the sight. "Yes" he asked.

"We've been ready for an hour" Reese stated. Electro gave Nightwing a pleading look.

"Yeah, can you please hurry up, I can't feel my damn legs anymore." Electro complained. Nightwing smiled and Starfire walked up behind him.

"Sure, we're ready." He said. As the four Titans headed for the T Rocket they met Cyborg on the way.

"So, how long before launch" Nightwing asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Probably about 20 minutes" He replied, "Depends on if the ship has been repaired, that meteor wasn't exactly the best thing for her, you know" He said. "She has so many damn scratches and dents it's not even funny." Nightwing and Electro laughed and the girls giggled.

(Okay, I have a baseball game in 20 minutes so I'm gonna make this quick)

As the Titans approached the ship they were greeted by the other and Galfore, who gave each and ever one of them a hug. As they boarded the ship and began to launch, Starfire began to have tears in her eyes (imaging sad, but cheerful music in the backround).

"What's wrong Star" Nightwing asked. Starfire turned to him.

"I... will miss him, and my planet, it is going to be a year and a half before I see him again... and... and... I don't know if I'll be able to stand it." She said between sobs.

"It's okay" He said taking her into his arms, then he kissed her head. "A year and a half will go by before you know it." He said comforting. "Besides, you have your friends, and me to love you" He said. Starfire looked at her fellow Titans, and they all nodded. In her heart Starfire knew that it would be okay, but something in the only pit of darkness, the one thing in her heart that could cause her to loose it, and even harm her friends, told her otherwise.

A few days passed, and not much happened, the usual basically, until everyone heard Starfire scream...


	15. Returning to Titans Tower

1**Returning to Titan's Tower**

The Titans came running upon Starfire's scream. To as why she would even scream was a mystery, nothing really happened on the Rocket recently so there was nothing to scream about. Anyway, when the Titans reached Starfire she was sitting on the floor in front of Raven and Changeling's room with a look of discussion, joy, and the sense of being crept out.

"Starfire what's wrong" Nightwing asked. The other Titans (minus Raven and Changeling and Batman) nodded.

"What's with you waking us up at fucking 3 in the morning" Reese asked. Cyborg walked out from behind the group and helped his friend up.

"What is it" He asked. Starfire simply pointed into Raven and Changeling room. Both of them were Nude in bed, and Raven was on top of Changeling when Starfire walked in. Cyborg, and the others sweat dropped. "What the hell are you doing" Cyborg shouted.

"Um... where you two having sex" Electro asked. Changeling hid under the covers, and Raven blushed wildly, then her eyes turned red.

"What the hell are you doing... walking in on Changeling and I's room, I thought this was a place of privacy" Raven yelled.

"That doesn't matter, you two shouldn't be screwing each other" Nightwing said. Raven gave him a cold look.

"You and Starfire had sex on this ship" She said "you shouldn't be lecturing us on screwing our partner too soon." She said. Changeling just sat there embarrassed.

"Yeah but they're about to be married, and you two aren't, not yet anyway" Reese said. Raven looked at Changeling and then he at her.

"How do you know that, how do you know we aren't about to marry" Changeling said. Raven gave him a look of understanding.

"See" she said holding up her finger, and in the middle of her ring finger was a diamond ring with a emerald raven on teach side of it's gold ringy part. The Titans sweat dropped.

"Your getting married" They said in unison. The two Titans in bed nodded.

"The month after your wedding" Raven said. "And Changeling was using protection if you must know, now please GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Raven yelled. The Titans that went their separate was to each of their rooms.

"Finally" Changeling sighed. "Nice lie, protection, now let's get back to it." He said slyly.

"Sometime else, I need to meditate, Nightwing made me so angry... I need to meditate now" Raven said getting out of her boyfriend's arms.

"Okay, that's fine, we'll do it some other time" Changeling said. "Don't stay up to late" he finished, and went to sleep. Raven smiled as she entered a deep trance, and chanted her magic words.

Since the rocket was on auto pilot, Cyborg got a chance to sleep, if he could ever get the image of his little sis and Changeling out of his head that is. He would have to kill Changeling for sexing up his little Raven... wait did he just think that. Now Cyborg was really awake. Oh, well, they'll be on Earth in about 5 hours so it doesn't matter.

Cyborg looked out the window near his bead and saw Saturn. He thought deeply, now we're in the neighborhood.

In Reese and Electro's room it was an all out pillow fight... Reese started it, or so Electro says.

"Hey, that hurt" Electro said as Reese smacked him with the pillow. "Oh, your going down" He stated. Electro ran at Reese and she blocked his attack, then he tried again, but she used her powers and pelted him with more pillows.

"Got you" She said. "Now to finish you" Reese said as she charged. Electro turned and saw her attack. He then threw his pillow at her, but she caught it with her powers and sent it back at him. Electro dodged and charged at Reese without a weapon. As Reese got closed, Electro used a small electric blast to knock the pillows out of Reese's hands. Then he got close to her and grabbed her hands. Now it was a game of mercy. As they struggled, hands, intertwined in each others. Electro was clearly the stronger and pushed Reese on her back on the floor. Now he was strattling her, and then he put her hands above her head so his chest was against her breasts.

Reese blushed, and so did Electro, then he realized a pillow beside them. Since they agreed to no more powers, if Electro let go, Reese would pelt him in the head, if not, they would be in this position all night. Reese noticed this to, and to be completely honest, she didn't want to get up from this position, she liked the feeling of Electro on top of her. Electro was in such a position he couldn't help himself, his penis was now erect. Reese felt it. She knew he liked this to... so she leaned up, and licked his cheek lovingly. And I'll leave you with this image.

In Starfire and Nightwing's room it was quiet. Nightwing was sleeping and Starfire had her arm across his chest. She loved the feeling of her skin against his. As she moved into a more comfortable position Nightwing awoke.

"Are we there yet" He asked. Star giggled and told him no. "Is that your leg on mine" He asked. She nodded. "Good" he said kissing her deeply. Then he rubbed her thigh and he ass with one hand, and he breast with the other (both of them are in only underwear). Starfire moaned in pleaser as he did this. She then scooted closed to him so that his fully erect... you know... was against her front. She also loved this feeling.

"Nightwing, may we do the sex again" She asked.

"We just got done yelling at Raven and Changeling for it" He said confused.

"I don't care" She said as she sunk under the covers and sucked on Nightwing's penis to persuade him.

"Oh... Okay Star you win" He said. And sunk under with her.

In Batman's room he was making more bat-a-rangs and repairing his suit and other gadgets. Them he heard the alarm and ran to the deck.

"Well yall, ready to go home" Cyborg said. The others nodded (this is two hours after Nightwing and Star did it a second time) "well, here it is" he said moving out of the way, and they saw Earth, it was beautiful, like a giant blueberry.

"Wow" Raven said "It's beautiful" Changeling put an arm around her and agreed.

"It is Beautiful" Reese said. Electro looked at it and commented on that.

"You know, it does look like a giant blueberry" He said, the others sweat dropped.

"Okay, ready for enter into the atmosphere, prepare for a large bump..." Cyborg stated. There was and the Titans were back in the Earth sky. Heading right for Titans tower.

"Hold on everyone, this is going to be one big bump" Cyborg said. As the Titans waited for it Cyborg said "one minute... wait for it" As soon as he finish saying this the large bump smashed against the ship and sent everyone flying.

"Damn" Nightwing said as he got up. Everyone else was getting up slowly to insure that if there was another bump they wouldn't be knocked down. Everyone looked out the nearest window and saw the inside of Titans's Tower.

"Finally we're home" Nightwing said as he cuddled closer to Starfire, and walked out the door into Titan's Tower.

As the Titans walked into the Tower, they noticed everything was the same. Nothing had changed, but the Titans East were nice enough to dust.

"Well Titans, I have to get back to Gothem, the "man of Steel" if probably laying in a gutter somewhere after fighting the Joker." Batman said with a smile.

"Okay Bruce, when shall we expect you back" Starfire said.

"About a week before we leave again" He said "well, goodbye" then he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

"Okay then" Nightwing said as he saw his mentor disappear. And with that a new day was a hand. But the peace, would be short lived.


	16. Full Moon Terror

1**Moon Light Terror**

(This is a chapter that replaces the Brit Boy Chapter, cause that one sucked, and was kinda a filler, but I like this one better, and just so you all know, I am using the Oozaru from Dragonball Z as a part of this chapter. And before you call me an Ass hole for not coming up with my own Idea, I want you to know that this is an essential part of the story, and will be a mandatory part to read. Also the DBZ Oozaru and My Oozaru will not have the same origin. Also, in no way, shape and or form does this story link with anything that isn't D.C. comics related, so this has nothing to do with DBZ, thank you)

Raven's room. A place of mysticism and wander, to some a place of terror, but to Changeling, a place of enjoyment. He and Raven are always together in her room. He is the only on she lets in there constantly, but, not unless she is supervising him. Changeling doesn't know why, but that's the rules with Raven.

Changeling walked through the halls of Titans Tower, clearing his thoughts. You may find it funny, but every so often, even Changeling needs to think a little. Right now, the one thing Changeling had on his mind, was his wedding with Raven, coming up only a month after Nightwing and Starfire's. He remembers when he proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_As Changeling and Raven walked from the front door of the T-Rocket, they walked back to their room, as did all the other Titans. As Raven entered she heard the door shut and saw Changeling standing at it with a smile on his face. Raven gave a small smile back to him. Changeling's smile didn't fade._

"_Um... okay, what are you smiling at" Raven asked as she looked around the room. "Is this another practical joke" She asked. Changeling walked over to her, and took her hand, then guided her to the bed._

"_No, I just love you sooo much." Changeling said. Raven gave him a confused look. _

"_Yeah, I know" Raven said in a matter of facty sort of way. Changeling's gaze never fell off of her. _what's he up to_ she wandered. _

"_You know, Raven... I want to be with you" He said. She gave him a weird look, then her eyes fixed on him, gazing into his, he cold eyes grew warm and she understood him. "Forever" he said. "Raven Roth" He started as he got on one knee and pulled a velvet case out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor, of marrying me" He said as he opened the case, and inside a beautiful diamond ring, with two emerald ravens on the sides of it. Raven gasped._

"_Changeling... I can't..." She said, he frowned. "Believe this, your... your... oh, to hell with it, of course I will" She said. Raven couldn't have been happier, and when she pinned him to the bed after slipping the ring on, Changeling could tell._

_End Flashback_

Changeling smiled as he approached Raven's door, he thought he might just pop it. As he got to the door he put his ear to it... and heard no sound. Since he couldn't just barge in, he knocked... no answer.

"Hmm... Maybe she didn't hear me" He said as he knocked again. Nothing. _I wander why she isn't answering _He thought. _I have an Idea, I'll just take a little peak_ He thought to himself as a mischievous smile crossed his face. He then transformed into a fly, and entered the room.

Raven's room... not much had changed over the years. It still had the whole creepy, gothic look to it, but Changeling had convinced Raven to at least open her curtains a little. As Changeling morphed back to normal inside the room, he shivered.

"Wow, it's a lot creepier in here without her with me" He said as he looked around for her. "Raven!" he called out, but no answer. He checked everywhere, closet, bathroom, even under the bed, but nothing. "Hmm... where is she" He asked himself. "Oh well, I'm sure she won't be mad if I borrow a book or something" He said as he looked at the bookcase. Hundreds of books filled it's shelves, and Changeling promised he would read at least one of them to Raven a while back. Time to fulfill his end of the bargain.

"Which one, which one" Changeling asked himself as he filed through the stacks upon stacks of books he got from the shelves, then he saw it. A darkish green one, different from the others, because of it's color. "Hmm, maybe this one has something in it" He said to himself as he picked it up and flipped through the pages. On each page was the name and a picture of a creature, that's what Changeling thought anyway.

Then, he got to a page that was marked with a Teen Titans collectable book mark the bookstores sell. Changeling saw the mark and flipped to the page. As the pages fell flat against eachother as he got to the page, a rumbling sound was heard. _What was that_ He thought. _Probably nothing _He told himself. But that soon changed, a bright light admitted from the page, and Changeling was soon enveloped in it. As the light got brighter and brighter the Changeling heard a loud roar. As the book shook violently, Changeling felt an eruption of heat flow through his body, then nothing, he black out.

_Changeling stood in the middle of an island. "Where am I" he asked. He started to walk toward the sea, placed his hand in it. It turned red... blood red. "What the" Changeling said. Then he turned to start running and saw Titans Tower, in ruins. "What's happening" He asked himself before hearing a large creature roar. Changeling turned and saw a huge monster, not just a monster, this creature was gigantic, and hairy, with blood red, glowing eyes. It reached down and grabbed Changeling in it's mighty grasp before lifting him to his face and opening it's jaws._

"_No, Stop, Don't do it" Changeling yelled. He tried to transform, but he couldn't. The monster brought him closer, and brought his mighty Jaw down upon Changeling and..._

"Ahhhh" Changeling gasped as he awoke, hot, sweaty, and afraid. "What a nightmare" he said as he looked at his hands, then his surroundings, was the medical room of Titans Tower. And beside him was Raven, asleep in a chair. Changeling smiled and stroked he soft cheek.

"Raven" he said nudging her gently. Raven started to open her eyes and before her, she saw Changeling smiling at her, his soft eyes gazed into her lavender ones.

"Changeling!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh thank God your okay" she said to him as she let tears fall from he eyes onto his shoulder.

"It's okay, shhh" he said as he stroked her back. Raven looked up to him, but saw that he was staring off into space, totally space out. Raven gave him a concerned look.

"Honey, what's wrong" She said. He didn't respond, just kept staring at nothing. "Changeling" she said shaking him, pulling him out of his trance.

"Um... oh, yeah" He said. She stared into his eyes.

"What wrong" Raven asked as she got out of his grip and sat in front of him. He frowned.

"Raven... the thing it... I think... " he started.

"Yes" she asked.

"I think, I have"

"Have what"

"Gas" He finished smiling and laughing. She groaned at him, and smacked him in the head with a pillow.

"Very funny" She said as she stood up. "If you need me, I'll be in the living room" She said walking to the door. When she opened it 5 pairs of ears were standing there, listening in on Changeling and Her's conversation. All the Titans laughed nervously as Raven sweat dropped.

"Um... we wanted to know how Changeling was" Nightwing said saving the group from a lecture on privacy from Raven... again.

"He's still his annoying, immature self" Raven said walking away with anger in her eyes. The other Titans looked toward Changeling as he smiled at them.

"Gee, what did you do to her, she looks pissed" Electro asked. The Titans walked into the medical room as Cyborg checked Changeling's physical status.

"So, how is he" Nightwing asked. Cyborg looked at the schematics confusingly.

"He's fine, in fact, he's better than fine" Cyborg said handing over the papers to Nightwing. Electro and Reese looked over his shoulder at the results. Starfire was talking to Changeling.

"These can't be right" Nightwing said as he looked at the readings. Electro and Reese looked at eachother with confused looks, little question marks over their heads.

"What can't be right" Electro asked. Reese nodded.

"Yeah, all I see are little squiggles" She said pointing to the papers. Nightwing turned to them.

"These readings say that Changeling's muscle tone and heart reading are 25 higher that usual. This is impossible considering that Changeling has been unconscious for two days, and that... " Nightwing stopped to see Reese and Electro were behind him talking to Changeling. "And that you two aren't listening" He finished as he too walked over to Changeling.

"So, can you tell us what happen, aside from being unconscious in Raven's room" Cyborg asked.

"I... was looking for Raven, so I want into her room when she didn't answer her door, then, I got one of her books, so I had something to do while I waited for her." Changeling said. The others nodded as they listened. "Then, I opened one, and there was a flash, and... I woke up here" He finished, leaving out the dream portion.

"Is that all" Nightwing asked. Changeling nodded.

"Yeah, that's it"

"Okay, why don't you go to your room, get some rest." Nightwing said before he and Cyborg left the room. Electro came over hand gave Changeling a thumbs up, and Star gave him a hug. As those two left, Reese stayed behind.

"So, Changeling" Reese started as she walked around his bed with her hands behind her back. "What did you do to Raven to make her so mad, hmm" She asked. Her face inches from his, a smile planted on her face.

"I didn't do anything" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh really, then why did she storm out of here like that" She asked, This caught Changeling off guard.

"Um... it was her time of the month" he answer/asked. She smiled and sat on his bed.

"No, that was last month, because when you two had sex, you were using protection" She said in a matter of factish sort of way.

"Um... yeah.. Hehehe, that" He stammered.

"So, really, what was it" She said sitting beside him wrapping her arm around his shoulders and poking his cheek.

"It... was nothing" He said. Finally, he gave up. "I said I had gas when she asked how I was... but I was just joking" He said shamefully.

"I see, welp, in case you want to know, she didn't eat, drink, or until a few hours ago, sleep until you woke up" Reese said. Then darted for the door and with a 'bye' and a wink left. Changeling sat in bed thinking about what she said, when an image of the monster appeared in his mind, roaring. He shuttered. Then he got up, and left for his room.

Upon Arriving to his room Changeling lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep, but the beast, the horrible creature appeared again. Looking scarier and much mor edeadly than ever. Changeling's eyes quickly darted open as he stood up sweating, when he noticed something, his window was open.

Raven arrived in her room and saw the pile of books that had yet been picked up. She walked over to the books and saw that one was still open. She bent down to pick it up, and smelt the burnt tofu and animal on it, Changeling had definitely been messing with it. As Raven inspected the book closer, she saw that a page was bent, and opened to it. As she saw the page that Changeling has previously saw, her eyes widened in fear and she dropped the book. "No" she whimpered as her hands trembled and she left her room.

Changeling walked over to the opened window and was about to close it, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The Moon.

"Hmm, the moon is full tonight" He said to himself. "It sure it pretty, and there are no clouds near it" He said as he stared directly at the moon, in a trance like state. Then, he felt a horrible pain in his chest, it was like his heart was going to explode, then in his stomach, then his head, and finally, everything else. He groaned as the pain intensified and he dropped to his knees. As he closed his eyes, he could feel himself getting bigger, growing. His teeth getting sharper, his hair getting longer, everything growing. As he opened his eyes, they were a beat, blood red. As he groaned, his voice became deeper, until it was a growl, then his face stretched forward into a baboon-like face. His hair, all over began to get longer as the pain become increasingly unbearable. And finally, he let out a roar that echoed throughout the tower.

Raven ran through the corridors of Titans Tower until she heard a groaning noise. She stopped as she heard the roar, and was only feet away from Changeling's room. Then, Changeling's door busted from the wall into the wall across the hall. Raven ran over and looked into the room. "Changeling" She managed to get out before a huge tail flew from inside the room and smashed her against the wall. Then, it retracted back into the room, and with some ape feet, climbed through the ceiling, toward the tower's room. Nightwing and the other Titans came running and found Raven unconscious on the floor.

"Raven" they yelled. Nightwing got to her and woke her up. "Are you okay" He asked. Raven rubbed her head and looked at their faces.

"We have a big problem" She said as she tried to get up, but fell as a shockwave of pain flew through her leg. Raven looked down and saw that he leg was covered in blood and everything was going dark.

"Hold on Raven" Nightwing pleaded. "Cyborg, get her to the medical lab, we're..." He started but was interrupted by a crash, and a roar on top of the tower.

On the top of the tower, a gigantic hand smashed out of the roof. Along with it, another did the same, and soon, a huge body emerged. It was a gigantic ape-like monster. It had the face of a baboo, a tail of a monkey, and the body of an ape, but one more thing was distinguishable about it, it was green. As it roared it's mighty roar, it jumped from the tower to the ground and stood it's full height. The monster was about half the size of the Tower. As it growled a low growl, it saw Jump City, and roared again, and started off toward the City.

"Not so fast" Nightwing yelled. The other Titans behind him (minus Raven and Changeling). The monster didn't even look at them, it just continued on it's way to the city.

"Hey, ass hole, we told you to stop!" Electro yelled as he fired on electrical energy ball at the beast. The ball hit the monster and exploded on his back. First it lurched forward, then did a 360 degree turn and punched at the Titans. Electro took flight holding Reese, as did Star with Nightwing, and Cyborg jumped to the ground. As the beast retracted it's fist, it turned and started to walk away again. Nightwing then threw some bird-a-rangs at it and they exploded with tremendous force. The monster turned and swatted at Electro and Starfire as they blasted it with an assortment of attacks. Starfire dropped Nightwing off, as Did Electro drop off Reese. Nightwing ran at the monster and threw exploding disks at it's feet. The disks hit the target, and the monster roared, then smashed his foot down, trying to hit Nightwing. Cyborg launched missles at it's foot and the monster recoiled it's foot back and turned around.

"Titans, GO!" Nightwing yelled. But before the Titans could make a move, the monster hunched down, and leaped into the air. It cleared the water and landed on the shores of Jump City. People ran in fear as the monster smashed his fists into building, destroying everything in sight.

"We have to get over there, before it totally destroys the City" Electro exclaimed.

"That monster has to be stopped" Reese yelled. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"That monster is Changeling" Raven told them. All the Titans looked at her confused.

"Raven... you shouldn't be up, with your leg the way it is" Cyborg told her. "Now get your ass back in bed" He yelled. Raven shook he head no.

"We shouldn't be worrying me, we should be worrying about Changeling, he is the one in trouble. That creature he turned into, It's called the Oozaruand it was an ancient Mythical monster, one of the most powerful" Raven said sadly as she began to levitate, to stay off her bad leg.

"But how did Changeling change into it" Nightwing asked.

"No time to explain, we have to stop him." Raven said as she looked at the now smoking city. "By cutting off his tail."

"How the hell with that help" Cyborg asked. Raven glared at him.

"Believe me, it will work, without their tail, the Oozaru revert back to their normal form" Raven said. The Titans nodded and turned toward the City.

"Raven" Nightwing said. "Get us over there" He ordered. She nodded and encased everyone in black energy, and soon, they were in the City. But they soon would wish they weren't.

Death, destruction, and suffering were in the air. Nightwing was carried by Starfire, Electro carried Reese, and Raven carried Cyborg. The Titans landed to help the people and split into two groups. The Oozaru could wait, right now, they had people to save.

"Everyone calm down" Nightwing yelled as people ran screaming past him. "Please, stop" he yelled. Nightwing spotted the police chief and ran over to him. "Chief, what's the situation" Nightwing asked. The Chief gave him a scared look.

"We are trying our best" he said. "But, there are too many injured to be helped, and too few ambulance" He said. Nightwing nodded.

"Then you'll have to make more, room, we have to save as many as possible." He yelled. "You help those that are already outside, I'll help the firemen get the rest out of the rubble and such" he said jumping away to help the firemen.

Raven and Cyborg had bursted into a burning building trying to find people still in it.

"You hear that" Cyborg said. Raven listed closely and heard people shouting.

"Yeah, we have to get them out of here" Raven yelled as she and Cyborg made their way into the center of the building. Cyborg and Raven then spotted a door being banged on. Both of them made their way there as the building started to lean back and forth, it was only a matter of time before it fell.

"There are some people in here" Cyborg yelled. And tried to grab the door knob, but burnt his metallic hand. 'Ow... god damn" he said. Then he aimed his cannon at the door. "This probably isn't good for the structure, but, oh well" He said as he blasted the door down. People ran out screaming, pushing, and coughing as Cyborg lead them out. The building shook.

Raven heard a voice, then, a scream. As she levitated over, she saw a desk, with a huge amount of burningrubble on top of it.

"Please, help me" Said a small voice. Raven took a closer look and saw a small girl, about 7 or so underneath the rubble. "Please help me" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't' worry, you'll be okay" Raven said as she dodged a piece of falling rubble. Raven levitated over to the girl and a giant flame flared up in front of her. Raven stepped back and tried to use her powers, but saw that the rubble on the desk was preventing the ceiling to collapse. If she used her powers, the girl, and her would be crushed.

"Please, please, help me, I don't want to die, I want me mommy" The girl said as tears fell from her eyes. Raven tried to get to her, but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Come on Raven, we have to go" He said. Raven tried to break his grip.

"But the girl" She said. Cyborg ducked as more rubble fell.

"The place is gonna cave, we have to get out." He yelled.

"But" Raven protested. "We haven't let anyone die yet, and I won't start now" Raven yelled, but Cyborg grabbed her.

"Come on, more people need our help, and if we try to get to her, she'll die anyway, along with us." Cyborg told her looking at the scared little girl. "Come on" He said as he guided Raven away and out the door.

"No, please, come back, come back" The girl yelled as she cried.

Raven and Cyborg left the building just in time, for in a couple of seconds after they left the building. It collapsed. And for the first time in a while, Raven cried.

The Oozaru made it's way into the middle of the city, stopping for a second. While stopped, a barrage of Starbolts exploded on his back, and when he turned to face the attacker, an electric bolt met his face. The blast exploded on the Oozaru's face and it shrieked in pain.

"This ends now" Nightwing yelled as the Titans assembled. "Titans GO" He commanded. The Titans all sprang toward the Oozaru. Starfire picked up Nightwing and took flight. Electro flew toward the Oozaru and blasted several electrical blasts at the monster. The bolts exploded, and through the smoke came a green fist, which Electro was barely able to dodge by moving super fast and transporting himself above the Oozaru (imagine the DBZ super fast movement thing they do). Cyborg took this opportunity to attack. He fired his Sonic Cannon at the beast, the blast hit it with almost no effect, and the monster used his tail to smack Cyborg away and into a building. Starfire flew behind the monster and threw Nightwing at it, and in mid-air Nightwing threw exploding disks at the Oozaru. The disks exploded, and Nightwing landed on it's back, holding on by the monster's hair. Reese used her powers to pick up a bus and throw it at the Oozaru, but it caught the bus and threw it back at her. Reese rolled to the left to avoid the object and Cyborg fired his pod missles at the beast. But he saw them coming and jumped into the air and on top of a building. The sudden movement caused Nightwing to fall.

"I got it" Electro said as he caught Nightwing and transported them to the ground.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Nightwing said as he ran back to battle. Electro did the same. Raven watched as the battle got more heated, she knew though, that the Titans couldn't win, not unless they cut off the beast's tail. But she had to wait for the right moment, the right time to strike. Electro and Starfire flew in front of the monster and did a "lighting bolt" right in front of it's face, as the smoke cleared the creature had it's mouth open. Then, a beam of pure energy blasted from the monster's mouth, heading straight for Electro and Starfire.

"Oh shit" Electro said as he transported both he and Starfire away just in time. The blast then hit a near by building causing it to explode with a thunderous boom. "What was that" Electro asked as he and Starfire floated above the Oozaru, who was now firing beams everywhere and destroying everything.

"No you don't" Cyborg yelled as he and Reese ran up tot he monster and launched their attacks. But the beast caught them, and fired a beam directly at them. Both jumped away just in time to avoid the actual beam, but were caught in the explosion. Both fell unconscious.

"No" Raven yelled as she flew down to assist he friends. When she landed, Raven tried to wake them, but they were down for the count. Then she looked up and saw that Starfire and Electro had been batter away and were now smashed into buildings, and Nightwing was no-where to be seen. "Stop" Raven yelled. The Oozaru looked down at her, and roared she levitated up to his level and attacked, but the beast ducked, and grabbed Raven in it's mighty hand. He had her from the waist down, her hands pinned.

The monster brought her up to his face and looked at her with hie blood red eyes. Then, he sniffed her, there was something about this one he remembered. He sniffed her long and hard.

_That's right, sniff me, find out who I am. If we can't cut off your tail, maybe you'll recognize me_ She said inside her mind. The Oozaru then brought her to his mouth and opened it. His tongue came out and licked Raven's cheek, leaving a large trail of slimy saliva. Once again, he licked her with his warm tongue, then slid it down her neck, and onto her chests, where he licked her breasts. Finally, he retracted his tongue.

"Raven" He said in a low tone. Raven looked at him in amazement, and set her down. Raven looked at the monster with awe, then heard a cutting noise. The beast roared loudly, and turned around, and Raven saw, his tail had been sliced off. And behind the monster, was Nightwing, with his sword and the severed tail next to him. As the monster shrieked, it started to shrink, until it was the size of a normal human, and finally collapsed, Changeling was back. And as the Titans gathered around him, they picked him up, and took him from the City, back to Titans Tower.

Inside the tower, Changeling was once again in the medical room, the Titans watched him carefully as Cyborg looked at his readings on the screen. Slowly, Changeling woke up.

He groaned, "ugh... what happen, where am I" he asked. Nightwing walked over to him.

"Your back in the Tower" He said

"Did I go somewhere" he asked. The Titans looked at eachother. "I changed again, didn't I, into the beast" He said looking down.

"No, into another monster. You've mastered the Beast, but now" Raven Started. "You have another monster in you." She said taking a seat next to him.

"That monster from your book, right" He said. Raven looked at him confused. "When I, was the Oozaru, when I changed, I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop it, I just, went berserk" Changeling said near the point of tears. Raven embraced him.

"I know, the legend behind the Oozaru is that, at every full moon, the person with it would change, like a werewolf, but with much deadlier results" Raven said trying to comfort him.

"Changeling, since no one knows it was you who was the Oozaru, we won't have to send you to jail." Nightwing said. Changeling smiled. "But, we will have to make a containment unit, so that every full moon, you can go into it, and not change" he finished. Changeling's smile faded.

"Great, another reason for you guys to fear me" He said sarcasm dripping like venom from his lips. The Titans all gave eachother worried looks, then, embraced Changeling, like Raven, in a group hug. Not just any group hug though, this one was full of love and friendship.

Yes, I did get this Idea from "The Beast within". And before you shoot me because you didn't think it was original, I want to say, that Changeling had mastered the Beast, as we saw in Season 4, with the whole Slade/Fire Minions battle. So, I think he needed another monster to overcome, and so I just upgrade the Beast to the Oozaru. I also needed at least one really serious chapter too.


	17. Mumbo's Mischief Part 1

1**Mumbo's Mischief: Part 1**

Titans Tower had pretty much gotten back to normal after the whole Brit Boy incident, which Changeling denies happen and all the Titans were just playing a big trick on him. But we still know the truth. It has been 4 months since Brit Boy came and went, and as annoying as Changeling was, everyone was glad to have him back, especially Raven.In the 4 months time, no major events or crisis had happen, and around the Tower everyone was bored.

In the Titan's living room everyone was sprawled out across the room. Starfire was laying on the couch, Nightwing was right below her on the floor, and to his left leaning against the couch was Cyborg. Raven was laying in the middle of the room on the floor, and Changeling was laying with his head on her breasts. His face was looking at the ceiling. Electro was leaning back on the Table and Reese was laying on the seats below him. The Titans hadn't moved from these positions for over two hours.

"Ugh... can we please find something to do" Raven complained. Changeling looked at her from his position, so could see her face.

"What is there to do" Cyborg answered her. "We've played all the games in the Tower and there's nothing on T.V." He complained. Nightwing glanced at Cyborg.

"We could train" Nightwingsuggested. Everyone groaned saying they didn't want to. "I guess there is nothing to do then" Nightwing stated. Starfire looked down at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Maybe, we could go to the mall of shopping" She asked. Electro shook his head.

"It's still under construction from our little fight with the Magnituder." Electro said.

"Oh" Starfire sighed. She and the other Titans were extremely bored. Nothing had happened in weeks that made them leave the tower. All the little crooks could be taken out by the police, and with no villains showing themselves, they had no reason to leave the Tower.

"How about video games" Changeling questioned.

"We played them all" Reese stated. Changeling sighed.

"We need new games" He said. Nightwing then got up from his position and walked to the door.

"Where are you going" Raven asked leaning up onto her elbows. As she leaned up Changeling was forced to move because his head was on her. Changeling sat, legs crossed.

"I'm going to go to the park" Nightwing answered. Cyborg looked by the door.

"Why" He asked.

"It's a nice day, and better than sitting around here getting fat" Nightwing stated as he walked out the door. The other Titans looked at eachother and shrugged.

"So, who thinks we should go with him" Reese asked. All the Titans raised their hands. Reese nodded in approval and walked towards the door. When the other Titans left Raven looked at Changeling.

"What the hell are you waiting for" She asked. Changeling looked at her.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen today" He said. Raven stared at him confused.

"Yeah, we're going to the park" She stated for him again. Changeling shrugged off the feeling and followed his girlfriend out the door and out of the Tower. In the garage Cyborg got into the T-Car along with Raven, Changeling, Electro, and Reese. Nightwing and Starfire rode his R-Cycle.

"Okay, meet you at the park" Nightwing said as he rode off into the Tunnel under the water separating Titans Tower and Jump City. Cyborg followed and off they were for some fun at the Park. Electro had shotgun while Raven, Changeling and Reese rode in the back, Cyborg drove of coarse.

"So, what do you guys think you'll want to do at the park" Electro asked looked at his 3 teammates in the back seat.

"How bout' some Stankball" Cyborg suggested. Changeling nodded in approval. Raven sighed.

"Not that half assed game again, I thought you two gave up on it" Raven growled. Electro and Reese looked at each other confused.

"It's not half assed, it's very much full assed" Changeling said proud of he and Cyborg's game. "And we know you like to play it, after all you get to smash a ball of fucking dirty clothes into Changeling and I's faces" Cyborg told Raven. She glared at him and was about to say something when Nightwing's voice came over his communicator.

"Cyborg, slow down, your in the Park zone now, you can't go that fast." Nightwing warned. Cyborg looked at the road and saw he was in the zone, and slowed down, then he parked his car and all 5 Titans got out.

"That game is so fucking stupid" Raven muttered. Changeling eyed her.

"What was that" He asked wiggling his eye brows. Raven giggled

"Nothing" She said. Changeling gave her a suspicious look, then put and arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of you later" He said. Raven sweat dropped. Changeling smiled.

"If you two are done flirting, what the Hell is Stankball" Electro yelled. Reese walked up beside him.

"Come on, I think we have a right to know" She told them. Raven and Changeling grinned, then nodded.

"Oh, we'll show you how to play" They said evilly. The Raven and Changeling pulled from inside of Raven's cloak, 2 Stankball clothes wads, and pelted Reese and Electro with them.

"Nice one" Changeling said giving Raven a high five. Reese and Electro were laying on the ground with little swirls in their eyes.

"Okay then, come on guys, we still have lunch to eat" Nightwing said standing above Electro and Reese and beside Raven and Changeling. "Uh, guys" He ask poking them.

"Allow me" Starfire said. She then moved over the two on the ground and from the two stanballs pulled Changeling's socks. Then she placed them on Reese and Elelctro's noses, who then gagged and wretched, and coughed. Then they got up and inhaled the fresh air.

"What the fuck... why did you do that" Electro asked. Nightwing smiled and kissed Starfire, then whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. We can all imagine what he whispered. About 20 minutes passed, the Titans had eaten lunch, and were now playing baseball. It was Boys Vs. Girls, but since there was an odd number of Titans, Cyborg would always bat for both teams. So, this is the picture you should have in your head, Reese is pitching, Raven has all the outfield, and Starfire has all of the infield. Nightwing was up to bat and Electro and Changeling were on base.

"You guys ready to eat my fast ball" Reese gloated. Nightwing smiled and pounded his bat into the little triangle they drew for home plate.

"Bring it on" Nightwing said as Reese wound up. Electro and Changeling were leading off base, Starfire never took her eyes off them.

"Come on Nightwing, Jack one out" Electro shouted, Changeling Shouted the same thing.

As Reese wound up, her eyes slightly glowed blue and a small aura surrounded the ball, and she threw it. The ball came speeding to home and Nightwing smashed it. Going, going, it's a home run. Nightwing ran the bases triumphed, but before he got to home, an explosion was heard in town.

"What the" Cyborg asked as the Titans looked in the direction the sound came from.

"What was that" Raven asked. The other Titans shrugged and Nightwing stepped forward.

"I don't know who caused that, but we should go find out" He said, and with that they were off. Starfire lifted Nightwing and Cyborg, Electro lifted Reese, and Changeling turned into a hawk, while Raven flew. As the Titans flew toward the explosion a barrage of paper birds flew at them, and with that they knew who was causing the trouble.

_Jewel Store_

As the smoke cleared the cashier could be seen tied up behind the counter. She was the same from the episode "Fear Itself" and she was trembling at the sight before her. Inspecting the jewels was a man with a big nose, blue skin, and a black tuxedo with a cape. It was the Amazing Mumbo. As he inspected the jewels he laughed his manic, high pitched laugh.

"Hmm... good condition, I bet It would bring in a good amount." Mumbo said as he looked at the jewel. Then he turned to the cashier. "I'd like to thank my lovely assistant for her contribution, now the Amazing Mumbo must... Disappear" And with that Mumbo vanished in a cloud of blueish white smoke. As Mumbo re-appeared on the Streets he zoomed across the street and stopped at a children crossing sign. "Now then, where shall I make my next appearance" Mumbo asked himself as he starred at all the possible targets.

"Your next appearance will be in jail Mumbo" Nightwing said from behind him. Mumbo turned and smiled at the Titans.

"Now then Nightwing, I'm sure there is a peaceful was to settle this" Mumbo said putting his hands behind his back. "But this isn't it" He yelled as he chucked 3 bombs at the Titans. As the bombs approached the Titans moved out of the way quickly and the bombs exploded where the Titans had been previously standing. As the Titans scattered, Mumbo ran toward the nearest building cackling. As he ran a bird-a-rang landed in front of him stopping Mumbo.

"Not so fast Mumbo" Nightwing stated pulling out his staff. Mumbo took off his hat and pointed it at Nightwing.

"Hey Nightwing, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat." He said putting his hand in his hat.

"Please" scoffed Nightwing. "That trick never works" After he said this Mumbo pulled a Lion head out of his Hat and it roared mightily. Nightwing backed up to avoid the Lion's mouth.

"You ain't _Lion_ kid" Mumbo said as he put his hat back on and uttered his magic words. "Mumbo Jumbo" as he said this Nightwing's staff turned into a snake and snapped at him. Nightwing threw the snake down and jumped away as it chased him. "Heheheh" laughed mumbo, then a Starbolt and Electric blast shot off his hat. Mumbo turned around and saw Starfire and Electro flying at him. "And we have 2 more volunteers" He said as he dodged the blasts. Electro flew up and blasted Mumbo, but he dodged, the Starfire shot her eye blasts into his stomach. Mumbo was forced back a couple of yards.

" Your act is over Mumbo" Electro said as he blasted mumbo again. Mumbo shot a beam from his wand and the electric blast turned into chocolate. Starfire attacked with a barrage of Starbolts, the ones Mumbo didn't dodge, he turned into flowers.

"You're a very bad magician" Starfire yelled as Mumbo dodged her blasts.

"No, you're just a bad shot" Mumbo said as he pulled a cannon from his hat and blasted a cannon ball at Starfire. This ball his her in the stomach and she fell, but Electro caught her.

"Maybe we should take this up another notch" Electro said as he let Starfire float out of his arms. Starfire nodded, and Electro put his hands on Starfire's shoulder's. They were about to blast Mumbo, when he pointed his wand at them.

"Mumbo Jumbo" He said as his wand blasted a blue bean that surrounded Electro and Starfire's wrists. Then it turned into a pair of handcuffs with a ball and chain at the end. Starfire and Electro came tumbling down to the ground from the weight and they smashed into the ground. "Well, that was quite a load" Mumbo laughed as he ran to the right.

"Stop right there" Raven yelled as she and Reese approached Mumbo.

"Let's give the Lovely ladies a hand, shall we" Mumbo said as he waved his hands and his gloves grew bigger and bigger. Then the flew at Reese and Raven and grabbed them pinning them to a wall.

"I got your hand right here you fucking blue freak" Cyborg yelled as he stood on the ledge of a building beside a window. Changeling changed into an octopus and Cyborg shot his hand at Mumbo, Changeling then tried to grab him with his tentacles. Mumbo just dodged the attacks.

"You have to be quicker than that in this business."Mumbo announced as he waved his hands, "Or it's curtains for you" he finished as the curtains beside the two Titans came to life and surrounded them. Mumbo smiled, then he was about to disappear, when a disk flew at his feet and exploded. Mumbo flew in the air and vanished in a cloud of smoke then re-appeared on the ground. "You know Nightwing, playing with those toys can be dangerous, let me give you some that aren't as bad" Mumbo said waving his wand. "Mumbo Jumbo" he chanted and his wand sparked the blue beam that surrounded Nightwing's utility belt. Nightwing then opened the compartment with disks and out came several balloons. Mumbo laughed.

"Fine then" Nightwing announced as he ran at Mumbo. Nightwing attacked with a series of punches and kicks, but Mumbo dodged each one. The as Nightwing punched Mumbo Disappeared and Re-appeared in front of a building. Nightwing then attacked him again with the Punches and kicks, but Mumbo just dodged them.

"Mumbo Jumbo" Mumbo said as he dodged another of Nightwing's attacks. Then the beam of blue light came from Mumbo's wand and blasted Nightwing into a wall that crumbled around him.

"Nightwing" Starfire yelled as she flew to the rocks.

"You've been a great audience, but I feel I've over-stayed my welcome." And with that, Mumbo disappeared. Cyborg and Changeling and Electro were about to chase after Mumbo when they Realized Nightwing was under the rubble.

"Come on guys, help me dig him out" Cyborg yelled as he tried to Dig out Nightwing. The Titans used their powers and hands to dig in the rocks, then they got to a small area that was free of rocks, and inside say a figure, it was Nightwing.

"What the" Cyborg exclaimed looking at the figure of his friend.

Woa" Raven exclaimed. As she too looked at Nightwing.

"Ahh, Nightwing, what has happen to him" Starfire gasped. Cyborg shrugged, and as they stood in the rubble, staring at Nightwing, all they thought was, what happen, and where was Mumbo.


	18. Mumbo's Mischief Part 2

1**Mumbo's Mischief: Part 2**

As the Titans stood in the rubble looking down at their friend, the thoughts that crossed their minds were all the same. How did this happen, why did Mumbo do this, and for that matter, where was Mumbo. As Starfire kneeled down to were Nightwing lay, she noticed something very weird, he was in his Robin costume, and... he was a monkey. Starfire picked Nightwing up and showed him to the other Titans.

"Friends, what has happen to our leader" She asked. Cyborg looked at the unconscious Nightwing and scanned him with his arm.

"Mumbo must have used a spell and changed him into a monkey again, like when we were in his hat" He said. Cyborg then looked at his scanner. "We should probably take him back to the tower and run more tests" He said taking Nightwing.

"Will he be okay" Starfire asked. Cyborg shrugged..

"I... don't know, all we can hope for is the best" He said sadly. Cyborg then took Nightwing to the T Car as the other Titans followed.

"What about Mumbo, we have to catch him" Reese said. Cyborg set Nightwing into the T Car.

"Mumbo will have to wait, Nightwing is our main priority right now" He told her. Reese nodded in understanding. Cyborg then looked at Raven.

"Raven, do you think you can heal any injuries Nightwing may have, it'll be easier to run the tests" Cyborg asked.

"Sure, just give me a minute" She said, then Raven touched Nightwing's limp monkey body and chanted. "Azerath Metriom Zinthos" Nightwing's body glowed blue, then faded as he started to breath lighter. This meaning he was healed of his injuries.

"Thanks" Cyborg said. Raven smiled then walked over to Changeling. "Let's go" He said, then Changeling and Reese got into the T Car, and Electro, Raven, and Starfire flew so they could see if anyone would try an attack. Soon the Titans were at the Tower.

Starfire paced outside the room Cyborg was checking Nightwing.

"Starfire settle down, I'm sure Nightwing is fine" Changeling told Starfire putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if he is not alright, what if he his hurt, or stuck like that forever or..." Starfire was cut off by Raven's hand over her mouth.

"Starfire, Nightwing will be fine, he's pulled threw worse than this before, plus, he has your love fueling him, and I healed him, he will live" Raven assured Starfire.

"Thank you, I will try and calm down" Starfire said breathing deeply. Then exhaling. Cyborg walked out of the room, looking at his arm.

"How is he" Electro asked. Cyborg looked at all of them.

"He's regaining conscience, and by my scanners, Mumbo's magic could only change him for a period of time because we aren't in his hat anymore, so he should be back to normal in a few days." Cyborg said hopefully. Starfire gave a glance to the door Nightwing lay behind.

"May I see him" She asked, Cyborg nodded. Starfire walked into the room and saw the monkey Nightwing laying on a table, still in his monkey Robin uniform. Starfire walked over and touched his hand, it moved. Nightwing slowly opened his masked eyes.

"Starfire" Thought Nightwing. He slowly rose and tried to talk., but all that came out was monkey clamber. Starfire gave him a strange look.. (clamber is the word for Monkey sounds)

"Nightwing, why do you not talk" She asked. Nightwing stood up and tried again, but more clamber came out. "Nightwing, please stop with the primate noises and talk to me" Starfire said picking up Nightwing.

"Starfire I can't" Nightwing thought. "I guess I can't talk while I'm like this" Nightwing thought as Starfire picked him up and carried him out of the room. As Starfire carried Nightwing out of the room he constantly clambered trying to talk to her.

"Friends, I fear the Mumbo has done more than we thought" Starfire exclaimed as she exited the Medical Room. The Titans gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about Starfire" Raven asked. Starfire took a deep breath and started talking.

"When I entered the Medical room and Nightwing awoke, he spoke but I could not understand him, then I picked him up and asked him why he did not talk to me, and he didn't answer so I brought him out here to ask what is wrong with him" She finished saying all of this on one breath. The Titans looked at her surprised.

"Wow, deep breath" Reese said as she stared in surprise. Cyborg forward and looked at Nightwing. (Remember Nightwing is a monkey and is now in his Robin costume"

"Let's see here, can you say something for me Nightwing" Cyborg asked his Monkey friend. Nightwing stared at him and nodded. Then opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was clamber. "Hmmm" Cyborg said rubbing his metallic chin.

"Well, what's the problem" Electro asked. Cyborg turned to his fellow Titans.

"My guess is that when Mumbo changed Nightwing into the monkey version of Robin, he changed him so he could only speak monkey and we can't understand him" Cybrog explained.

"Well, all of us but one" Raven stated. The others looked at her confused. Cyborg's face then lit up in understanding.

"Who" Changeling asked. Cybrog and Raven sweat-dropped.

"You, ya green fuck head" Cyborg shouted.

"Who me" Changeling asked pointing to himself.

"No, some other half assed grass stain who lives in a giant T" Cyborg said so sarcastically it matched Raven's usual comment status.

"Oh, that's a relief" He said. The other Titans sweat dropped. "Wait, you were talking about me, weren't you" He said. The other Titans nodded slowly.

"But, why would I understand a monkey" He asked. Cyborg smacked his own face and slid his hand down it.

"Because my little cumquat, you can turn into a monkey, and therefore, understand him" Cybrog said slowly so even Changeling could understand.

"Oh, well now I get it" Changeling said smiling. Then in a flash he had transformed into a monkey and was talking with Nightwing. The Titans stood there with confused looks on their faces as the two monkeys, one green one, and the other in aa mini Robin suit talked... or... gibbered.

"So, Mumbo did this to me" Nightwing asked in his monkey language. Changeling nodded.

"That's what Cyborg said" Changeling told his teammate. Nightwing nodded.

"So, how long am I stuck like this" He asked. Changeling shrugged.

"A few days I guess" He told him. As he and Nightwing talked, Cyborg tapped Changeling on the shoulder and he changed back to his human form.

"So, what is he trying to tell us" Cyborg asked. Changeling gave him a good hard look.

"He wanted to know what happen, and where Mumbo went, more important though, he wants somebody to pick the fleas from his back, he says they are extremely itchy." Changeling told his metallic friend. All other Titans but Starfire stepped back. She looked at them.

"Who... me" She asked. The other nodded. Cyborg and Changeling smiled.

"Looks like you get to give Nighty-Poo a bath" They said smiling and holding up soap and brushes. Starfire blushed, and Nightwing, well, let's just sayd that when Mumbo turned him into a monkey, he took away his liking of water and soap.

_In the Bathroom... uh... oh yeah, the story... sorry_

"Nightwing, please, stop" Starfire cried from within the bathroom. "No, don't put that there, ow, please do, not..." She said as you heard rustling around and crashes. (I know what your think you sick perverts) Inside the bathroom, Nightwing was running around trying to escape from Starfire and her _evil _soap and water.

"I'm sorry Starfire, it's the monkey part of my mind, it doesn't want to listen to you" Nightwing apologized in his mind, even though he knew Starfire couldn't here him. As Nightwing ran around the door and out into the hall way he hit something. "Ow" He thought, and looking up say Electro. Nightwing laughed nervously in his mind and tried to get away, but Electro picked up the fidgeting monkey.

"I think this belongs to you" He said as he handed his teammate to Starfire. Starfire smiled while holding Nightwing to her chest, and you could see a clear blush on Nightwing's face (you all know why).

"Thank you friend Electro" Starfire thanked him as he continued on his way (I don't feel like starting a Electro, Starfire conversation so deal with it) As Starfire walked into the Bathroom holding Nightwing she hummed to herself the Teen Titans theme song, she didn't know why she knew it, but she did. The closer she got to the now full bathtub, the more Nightwing squirmed around. "Your not getting away this time" She told Nightwing with a slightly evil smile. "I have an "Iron Grip" as you say, and your little body won't get out of it" She said. Nightwing sweat dropped and tried to get away again.

"Starfire please, we can, um... talk about this, wait, no we can't" Nightwing thought as he tried to reason with Starfire, unfortunately, she couldn't here him. As Starfire place Nightwing over the Bathtub he finally squirmed out of her grip. "Oh, I got out" Nightwing said. Then he looked down and say he was above the water, and falling to it. "Oh shit" Nightwing thought as he hit the water and went underneath it. Starfire then grabbed him and pulled him above water. Sighing, Nightwing was about to thank her, but she dunked him, she did this over and over again. Then Finally she pulled him up and lathered his head up with soap, and scrubbed him, but this time, it was gentle, not hard like the dunking. As she washed his body, Nightwing relaxed, and soon was completely engulfed in Starfire's bath of love. That is, until she dunked him again.

In the living room the Titans were all gathered around the T.V. watching Cyborg, Electro, Reese, and Changeling play Super Smash Bros: Battle Royal (the new super smash bros coming out... at least, that's what I heard) Electro was Pikachu, Cyborg was Samus, Changeling was Yoshi, and Reese was Mewtwo. Electro was kicking everyone's ass.

"You may be able to smoke me at Halo 3 and that racing game, but in Super Smash, your in my world of hurt" Electro said as he blasted everyone on the screen with Pikachu's lightning.

"Man, you fucking suck, how the hell can someone who plays as Pikachu be that good" Changeling complained as he died, yet again.

"I'm just that awesome" He smiled. The others siged.

"Friends, I have finished bathing our simian friend." Starfire announced as she entered the room.

"So where is he" Raven asked as all the Titans turned to face Starfire. Starfire turned and picked something outside of the door up, as she did you heard squealing, and clambering. Starfire finally pulled in Nightwing, but he was dressed in a pink dress, with bows in his hair and a nice pink bow on the end of his tail. His finger and toe nails were painted red and he had a red mask on.

As the embarrassed Nightwing walked in the Titans couldn't help but laugh... a lot. Nightwing blushed and threw off the dress.

"Oh, Nightwing, you'll wrinkle your dress throwing it off like that" Starfire said as she watched Nightwing put on his little Robin outfit. As Nightwing was about to say something, the alarm went off.

"Guys, Mumbo showed himself again" Cybrog announced. As the Titans ran out the door Raven stopped.

"Starfire stay here and watch after Nightwing" She said, Starfire first pouted, then agreed.

"Okay friend Raven, Nightwing and I can have another game of dress up" Starfire siad, Nightwing's eyes grew big and he started to run away, but was caught on a leash Starfire had put on him. Raven soon followed her friends out the door, and towards Mumbo.

_Downtown_

"Hahaha" Mumbo laughed as he pulled off his hat and sucked in a several blocks of gold. "Thank you for the golden appreciations, but I really must be leaving" He said as he walked up to the security guards stuck to the wall with a blue goo. "Now, watch as I magically, vanish into thin air" He said as he pointed his wand down and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

On the streets of downtown Mumbo re-appeared. People screamed and ran away as he blasted things, turning them into meir cartoon versions of themselves.

"Alakazam" Mumbo said as he blasted a telephone pole. This made the pole bend and bounce away, causing the wired to snap and flare with sparks. "So, who want to be the Amazing Mumbo's volunteer" Mumbo said. Then he looked to his left and saw a teenage girl standing there frozen with fear. "How about you young lady" Mumbo announced as he shot a rope of handkerchiefs from his sleeve. The rope wrapped around the girl and he dragged her toward him. Once she was close he waved his wand and she was in aa box and he had a saw. "Now, hold still, this won't hurt a bit... I hope" As he finished saying this a sonic blast came from behind him and knocked him into a building.

"Your act is over Mumbo" Cyborg announced as the Titans stood in the middle of the street.

"Uh, Cyborg, I already used that" Electro whispered to Cyborg.

"Oh, well then, you know, your not a very good Magician Mumbo" Cyborg corrected himself.

"Uh, Starfire used that one" Electro whispered to him again. "Cyborg sweat dropped.

"Then what haven't you used already" He yelled.

"Try this one, Mumbo Jumbo" Mumbo said as he rose from the pile of rubble around him. Out of his wand sparked a blue bolt that shot at the Titans as the Titans separated the blast transformed the road into a blue muck. "Drat, have to work on my aim a bit" He said under his breath.

"Work on this Mumbo" Electro said as he blasted Mumbo. As the bolts came toward Mumbo he waved his wand and the bouncing telephone pole came and blocked the attack. "Dammit" Electro cursed as his attack failed. "Try and block this one" Electro yelled as he blasted a big bolt of electricity at the telephone pole. The pole cracked in half to reveil Mumbo wasn't behind it.

"Abbra kadabra" Mumbo shouted from behind Electro. He turned and saw a large box comming at him, but Raven got in front of it.

"Azerath Metriom Zinthos" She chanted. The box stopped and flew back at Mumbo. He rolled to the left and waved his hands. Two hands then appeared beside Electro and Raven and smashed them together, then threw them into a wall.

"Mumbo Jumbo" Mumbo said as he disappeared the re-appeared on the other side of the building. On the other side of the building he saw Raven and Electro had busted threw the other side and into a car. "Now that's what I call a show stopper" Mumbo said as he laughed.

"Try this on for a show stopper" Cyborg yelled as he threw a car at Mumbo. Mumbo smiled and pointed his wand at the flying car.

"Presto Chango" Mumbo said, the blue light sparked and in aa flash the car had transformed into a pink ball and was now hurtling at Cyborg. Before he could dodge it the ball had consumed him. Cyborg popped his head out and spit out some of the pink stuff.

"Pitewy, hmmm... Cotton Candy?" Cyborg was stuck in a ball of cotton candy. As Mumbo laughed a rhino hit him in the back.

"Oh, and now we have the comedy portion of our show" He said as he waved his wand. "Mumbo Jumbo" The blast hit Changeling and he was put into a box. Mumbo ran up to him with a saw. "You ruined my other attempt to master this trick, so I'll just have to use you" He said beginning to saw the box.

"Wait, okay enough kidding around, stop" Changeling yelled as Mumbo sawed all the way threw, now Changeling was in two. Mumbo laughed and zoomed to the left. He ran right into Reese.

"Stop right there Mumbo" She ordered. Then she hurtled a mail box at Mumbo.

"Nice try" He said as he stopped the box in Midair. "Let me show you how it's done, Mumbo Jumbo" He said. The box then came to life and turned around, then covered Reese and closed. "Now then I'll be off" Mumbo said as he was about to get away. A green blast came from behind him and knocked him into a street light.

"Mumbo, your going to jail" Starfire said from behind Mumbo. She was holding Nightwing in her arms. Mumbo got up and smiled.

"Ah, Starfire and he little monkey pet, hey how do you like being a monkey kid" Mumbo said Starfire then blasted a starbolt at him but he dodged. "Mumbo Jumbo" He said. Then the blue light surrounded Starfire and knocked her back, causing her to drop Nightwing, Mumbo caught him.

"Give him back" Starfire yelled. Mumbo smiled slung Nightwing over his shoulder.

"Oh I will, once he's done preforming in my new act, then you can have Monkey boy her back, but until then I must, vanish" He said, then in a cloud of blue smoke, he vanished into thin air, with Nightwing.


	19. Mumbo's Mischief Part 3

1

**Mumbo's Mischief: Part 3**

As Mumbo vanished without a trace his laughs continued to echo threw out the empty streets. Starfire was not only sadden by this, but angered, her betrothed had been through enough, he didn't need this.

"No, Nightwing" Starfire said to herself as she sobbed. "I will get you back... I WILL" She yelled into the sky, and then smashed her fist into the ground, eyes glowing green.

"Uh, Starfire, not to interrupt your little tantrum, but COULD YOU POSSIBLE GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING COTTON CANDY" Cyborg yelled. Starfire gave him a cold glare and walked over to him.

"Get out yourself... it's nothing but a fluffy confection, and you can get out by yourself" She stated firmly as she looked into Cyborg's now feared eyes.

"Uh... sure, okay" He stuttered as she walked away from him. "Um, let's see... I could probably cut threw it... wait, she right, it is only a candy, which means..." Cyborg stated with a slight grin.

Starfire walked to the car Raven and Electro had smashed into. "Are you alright" She asked as Electro rubbed his head.

"Yeah... I think we are" He said as he got up and helped Raven off of him. "So, what happened?" Electro asked. Starfire looked at him with tears in her eyes. The kind of eyes that would want to make you run up to her and give her a comforting hug.

"The Mumbo..." Starfire started, but paused to sniff, she was straining not to cry. "He, he... he, has taken Nightwing, and, and, I just, I don't know what to do" She said as she began to sob. Starfire dropped to her knees and placed her hands over her face. Electro and Raven exchanged looks.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine" Electro said trying to comfort Starfire. He kneeled down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean, come on, Mumbo may be a criminal, but he's a lousy one." He said trying to comfort her... it didn't work. She was snow sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let me handle this, you help the others" Raven said. Electro nodded, stood and walked over to Reese, who was pounding on the sides of the mailbox trying to get out (she couldn't see the sides of the box because it was pitch black inside the mailbox and therefore couldn't bust out).

"Let me out you blue bastard!" Reese exclaimed. "Come on, I'm not kidding" she yelled "When I get my hands on you, your gonna wish you were still in that prison".

"Hold on" Electro said trying not to laugh. "I got ya" He said.

"Electro?" She questioned. "Get me out of here" She yelled. Electro walked in circles around the mailbox.

"I don't know, I think I looks good on you" He said as he smiled to himself.

"LET ME OUT YOU OVER ELECTRICAL MONKEY!" Reese yelled. Electro sweat dropped.

"Okay, Okay, just stop yelling" He said as he lit one finger with an electrical charge and started cutting the mailbox's metallic exterior, Reese mumbled curse words under her breath inside.

Across the street Changeling was floating about 5 feet above the ground still in two pieces. As he floated, Cyborg tried in vain to put him back together. Cyborg was a little pudgier and had pink stuff around his lips.

"Okay, I think I got it... Alaka-putchangelingbacktogether" Cyborg said as he tried to put the two pieces back together, but to no avail. The pieces just floated back apart.

"Yeah, that really worked" Changeling said sarcastically. Cyborg gave him a cold look.

"You've really been hanging out with Raven too much" He said. Changeling rolled his eyes.

"You know, we could just wait until we catch Mumbo, then have him turn me and Nightwing back to normal." Changeling suggested. Now it was Cyborg's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, and what makes you think he would do that." Cyborg asked rhetorically. "Oh, I know, maybe we can swipe his bow tie, or better yet, get some incriminating pictures of him, and blackmail him" Cyborg said sarcastically. Changeling glared at him.

"That's not funny" He said turning away. "How could you joke at a time like this" He asked

Cyborg gave Changeling a smile and said "I just like to make you laugh until you wet your pants, it's fun" He explained. "And, right now I'm on a sugar rush from all that cotton candy" He said. Changeling looked at the half robot and his hands were shaking, like he couldn't stop.

"Well, it's kinda hard to wet my pants, WHEN I DON"T HAVE A BOTTOM HALF!" Changeling yelled. Cyborg sweat dropped and got back to work.

Electro was almost done cutting a square hole in the mailbox. Reese had stopped yelling at him, and he was now removing the cover to the Mailbox. "Okay then, and you are..." Electro began, but stopped when he looked in the mailbox to reveal nothing but a tape recorder. "Not here". He said. He then heard Cyborg let out a girly shriek. He looked over and saw the second half of Changeling wiggling around.

"What the" Cyborg exclaimed. Electro ran over stood in an attack position.

"Move out of the way Cy" Electro said as he blasted the second half with an electrical shock. The box dropped to the ground and sizzled, then opened to show Reese laying in it with swirls in her eyes and sizzling. "Uh oh" Electro said as she got up, still fried. As Electro ran off with Reese chasing him, Cyborg put a hand on his chin as if in deep thought.

"If Reese was in that box, then" He said as he grabbed the box Changeling was in and tried to force it open. It wouldn't budge. "Um, we're gonna need some muscle" he said rubbing his bald head. "Raven, can you come over here" He yelled.

"Sure" Raven stated as she calmed Starfire down. "It's okay, shush" Raven soothed. Starfire looked at Raven with her tear soaked eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Raven was about to shrug her shoulders, or better yet, tell her 'how the fuck should I know'. But she was Starfire's best friend, they told everything to eachother, and so, she could only say "We'll find Nightwing, and make Mumbo pay". Starfire smiled and stood up. Both the lady Titans walked over to Cyborg and the boxed Changeling. Reese had caught up with Electro and had him in a head lock.

"Raven, we need you to get this box off of..." Cyborg started, but Raven interrupted.

"I know, I know, I'll get it off him" She said. "Changeling, can you transform?" Raven asked. Changeling shook his head no. Raven thought a moment.

"Okay, hold still" Raven said, placing her fingers to her temples. "Azerath, Metrion Zinthos" She Chanted. The box Changeling was in was incased in black energy as the last word rolled off her lips.

"Ah... Raven, are you sure you know what your..." Changeling began. Raven shushed him, concentrating was hard when he was yapping. The box began to crack, then the cracks became bigger, and bigger.

Cyborg was currently trying to guard Reese from Electro. He had Reese's arm's behind her back and was lifting her off the ground as she struggled and kicked her legs.

"LET ME GO" She yelled as she glared daggers at Electro. "All I'm gonna do is kick him in the nuts from frying me" She yelled. Cyborg shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go, not until you calm dow..." CONK. Cyborg stopped in mid sentence as Reese used her powers to conk him on the head with a stop sign. Cyborg dropped her and grabbed hold of his head. Reese smiled evilly at Electro. "Ow, what the fuck was that for" Cyborg yelled. But Reese wasn't there, she was jumping as high as she could trying to get Electro, who was flying high above her.

"Come back down here" She yelled. Reese stomped her foot and pointed down for emphases.

"Let's name off some reasons why that is not gonna happen" He said. "Reason one: you said you were going to kick me in the nuts, and Reason two: you scare me" He said back to her holding up two fingers.

"Just wait till I..." Reese started.

"QUITE" Raven yelled. She had almost broke Changeling out. (The reason she is going so slow is because, if she used her powers to rip the box apart in a second, it could hurt Changeling, remember, he can't transform in it). As the cracks got bigger and bigger, Raven felt closer to her goal. Then there was a loud crack, and the box broke into little pieces, and Changeling was free.

"Sweet" He yelled as he raised his fist into the air. "Thanks sweety" He yelled and wrapped his arms around her.

"One moment of freedom and your all over me" She said to him, and he started laughing. The Rest of the Titans walked over and Starfire walked into the middle of them.

"Okay, so any idea what we are going to do about Mumbo... and Nightwing" Electro asked.

"I figure we should get back to the tower, and do a search for Mumbo" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good Idea" Reese said, she then snuck up behind Electro and grabbed him around the head into a head lock again.

"What about Nightwing, what if the Mumbo does something horrible to him, or worse yet, turns him into another little animal" Starfire asked, her eyes again watering up again. Raven and Cyborg put their hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Nightwing is resourceful" Raven said with one of her rarely seen smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's giving Mumbo a hell of a time" He said smiling. "Probably throwing his own feces or something" Changeling laughed.

"Let's go" Reese said, still with Electro's head in her arms.

"Air... need oxygen" Electro said weakly, his face now blue, Reese looked down and looked surprised.

"Whoops, sorry, forgot" She said letting go of his head, and his facing turning back to it's original color as he breathed deeply. She smiled sweetly and sweat dropped.

"Come on" Raven said, and she encased everyone into a black energy raven, and flew them back tot he tower.

Downtown, in a run down old theater, a puff of blue smoke blew up on the middle of the stage. As the smoke cleared, Mumbo walked out and looked out into the absent seats of the audience, most of which were covered in shadow because of the lack of functional lights.

"Okay, I got the kid back" Mumbo yelled into the seats.

"Good" A voice talked back to him. "And I trust, he is still a monkey"

"Just like you wanted" Mumbo jumped from the stage to the floor. "Now what do we do with him" He said.

"Well, now that we have bird boy.." The voice said as footsteps came closer. "We can draw the other Titans to us". Out of the shadows came a man in a purple tuxedo, and green tie. With a yellow corsage and white face, with a nose almost as big as Mumbo's. His hair was green and he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"And, what do you have planned for the others... Joker" Mumbo asked as the Joker walked over to Mumbo and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"All in due time, my friend, all in due time." He said giggling. "But for now, we must put Bird boy here where the Titans can easily find him. Then, we will enact, the "Final Act". Joker said with another giggle."heheh... hahahahahhhaaaaa"


End file.
